


Scavengers

by Bragi



Category: Alternative Universe - Fandom, Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 42,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bragi/pseuds/Bragi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gangrened with gangs, Miyagi isn’t a prefecture as peaceful as it seems and often is the stage of fights between the clans. As an experienced killer, your life next to the carefree Nishinoya isn’t always easy, especially now that your mission puts you up against your shadowy rival known as The Crows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Update every saturday.

Your car was parked on the side of the road, all lights out and the motor stopped. Sitting on the passenger seat, your window ajar like the driver’s, the cold air of the night was caressing your cheek everytime the wind blew. The sky above your head was holding countless of flickering stars, clean of the slightest cloud. All was dark, and all was silent.

Well, maybe not « all »…

« My anaconda don’t ! My anaconda don’t ! My anaconda don’t want none unless you got BUNS, HUN ! »

« Are you seriously singing Nicki Minaj while we’re on mission ? » you asked in a low voice.

The driver, a woman with short blond hair and blue eyes, immediately flipped her head to look at you without stopping to dance on her seat, even if her belt was restraining her movements. The result was pretty ridiculous.

« Why the fuck not ? » she asked you with a very serious face.

« Because we’re spies ? You know… The discretion and all that stuff… I mean, we’re the vengeance, we’re the night, we’re- »

« Are you actually quoting Batman ?! »

« Are you actually interrupting me while I’m quoting Batman ?! »

« You interrupted me while I was singing Nicki Minaj ! »

« Excuse-me, are you comparing Nicki Minaj and Batman ?! »

« Can Batman sing ?! »

« Can Nicki Minaj kick The Joker’s ass ?! »

« Okay but DOES BATMAN HAVE THE BOOTY ?! »

« He does. »

« Ah… You have a point on this… »

It was a usual thing for both of you to fight over stupid little things like this. Surely you didn’t match the expectations and common preconceptions that people had about spies. The only thing that was a bit serious here was probably the car and its black paint. And maybe the collection of guns packed in the boot. Maybe.

Sighing deeply, you crossed your arms on the dashboard and let your head rest on it, burying your face in your dark sleeve.

« What’s wrong ? You’ve been kinda depressed recently. »

Your partner was suddenly serious as she gave you a concerned look. Damn, she always read you like an open book, since you were both very little.

The two of you had grown up together in the same orphanage in Russia, but « orphanage » was maybe not the most appropriate word. In fact, it was more of a school for future spies under cover.  
Where you came from, the secret service had power and influence, and they honestly had a thing for orphans. Relatives were just people who could get in their way, or potential hostages that you would want to save by giving the enemy some of your secrets or weapons. Orphans had nobody to care about. Orphans were perfect for their business.  
The recruiters used to go through all the region, going from orphanage to orphanage to spot children with a potential. Those kids were next transferred into their own « orphanage » where you had grown up with your friend, who arrived the same day as you, even if she was bit older.

« Tell me, » your blond driver insisted.

« I… I was thinking about leaving Yuu… »

You heard her choke and struggle as she spat out her coke. Seriously, who drank coke in the middle of a mission ? Probably the same kind of idiots that shook their asses on Nicki Minaj…

« And people think that spies only drink champagne or martini… We’re the very embodiment of the word « disappointment »… » you thought.

« You want to leave him ?! But why ?! »

« Can you be even louder, please ? I think the people at the end of the street didn’t hear. »

« Why would you do that ?! » the blondie repeated, grabbing your shoulders and shaking you. « I thought all was going fine for you two ?! »

« That’s precisely why I think I shall leave him, » you murmured.

« Heh ? Are you high or something ? I already told you that you should NOT eat the white powder we find sometimes on missions ! It’s NOT icing sugar. »

« Stop it, Elena ! » you shouted, not in the mood to joke anymore. « You know… I’ve always thought it would be easy with Yuu since he seemed to be too… too hyperactive to settle down … »

« And ? »

« And… Recently he started to speak about… Moving together for real, just not living at each other’s places. »

Elena’s face suddenly started to sparkle.

« Ohoho… Looks like little Yuu’s really addicted to you… But you shouldn’t be too stressed about it. It’s not like if he talked about getting married and having kids. »

« He did. »

« Oh, shit ! »

« Yes, exactly. Shit. »

« He still doesn’t know what you do for living, right ? »

You looked at her with a lopsided smile and frowned eyebrows, pitching your voice so you hoped she would notice your incoming irony.

« Huuh lemme think about it… yeah ! Yeah he knows ! Didn’t I tell you ? I let a post-it on the fridge « I’m a spy and I lied about everything, P.S. : Don’t forget the bread ! » »

Elena stared at you with wide eyes, and you knew that she took it seriously.

« You did this… Are you insane ? »

« I was joking, silly. Of course he doesn’t know about my real work… »

« A joke is supposed to be funny you know ?! You need lessons from my husband to increase your humour. »

« Your husband ? The same husband whose favourite joke is « what’s green, round, small, and goes up and down ? A pea in an elevator. » »

Elena burst out laughing and this is probably at this very second that you lost any hope and faith in humanity.

« Sorry, sorry, » she said while wiping a tear away. « Keep going honey, I’m listening. Why do you want to leave him ? »

You sank lower on your seat, tugging your knees against your chest in a self-protective posture.

« I… I don’t want to put him in jeopardy… Even if we’re a medium and rather neutral organisation… it doesn’t mean we don’t have enemies. »

You glanced at Elena, seeking for a reaction, but she only pulled an annoyed face and didn’t seemed really convinced by your speech.

« I-I mean… I know we’re not the same exposed killers than before, when we were still in Russia, I know that we’re going through a rather quiet phase but… If I tell him the truth, I’ll involve him in my own personal shit and he’s gonna be targeted because of me so…  »

« Wait, wait, wait. You think that if you tell him, dozen of opponents are going to kidnap and torture him ? »

« Why do you make it sounds so crappy ? »

« Because it IS crappy, honey. First of all, nobody would ever be dumb enough to think that a professional hit-woman tells all the top secrete details of her missions to her boyfriend. You kidnap a close relation for the emotional blackmail, not for informations. The fact that he knows or not about you doesn’t matter. If they want some top secrete documents they would likely take you instead, so you can forget this stupid idea. »

« Wow, so basically I endanger him just by being with. How great. »

« Sorry honey, but that’s the truth. But don’t tell me you never thought about it this way. »

« Of course I did… Half. »

« Half ? »

« Well… I always thought that… Opponents wouldn’t bother to kidnap or torture somebody who’s not THAT close to your heart like… Like they wouldn’t be interested in a simple boyfriend… But a husband, it’s- »

« No, no, no. Stop here, it’s another crappy idea of yours. Listen, do you think they bother to investigate on your relationship status to decide on kidnapping him or not ? Like « hey they’re getting married, he’s dear enough to her heart, let’s take hi… Oh wait no, they’re having a quarrel, this idiot bought limes instead of lemons, he’s not a valuable bargaining chip anymore ! » »

You addressed her a mocking smile. Elena really had a gift to make you sound ridiculous.

« So… In your opinion, I’m not signing his death warrant in the same time as the prenuptial agreement ? »

« Nah. »

« So… what do you recommend me to do ? You told your own husband, didn’t you ? Do you think I should do the same ? »

« Not now. Wait until you got the really pretty and really expensive wedding ring, because… If you liked it then you should have put a ring on iiiit ! »

« Beyoncé now ? Seriously ? »

At this point, you weren’t even surprised anymore.

« It’s always time for Beyoncé, and if you dare to say otherwise, I’ll ask to be paired with somebody else. »

« Right, right, it’s always time for Beyoncé… »

« Now we’re talking, » she winked at you. « To answer your question, I don’t think you should specifically wait until the wedding… It’s just how it turned out for me, that’s all. But if you need to tell him right now, go on. There’s just one thing you need to know… »

« What thing ? »

You were prepared for another bullshit like « you should tell him the truth in German while dancing naked with a garden gnome in your living room or else it won’t work », but Elena kept a rather serious face.

« Well… We’re pros at being discrete, you know that, right ? Our organisation doesn’t even have a real name, we barely exist… and that’s what makes us so efficient. But even if we’re nameless, we have an adage. »

« Oh, you mean the « NANO » thing ? »

« No Allies No Opponents, that’s our leitmotiv. We take all well-paid missions, the ones that would be judged « good » like the ones that would be labelled « bad ». We don’t take side. Never. So we don’t befriend, and we don’t make enemies. We’re the most neutral organisation ever. Only money matters. »

« I know that. What’s the point with Yuu ? »

« Well, nothing forbids us to tell our families about our true job. However, you’ll have to carry the weight of this decision for both of you. If he screws something, endangers your cover and has to be killed by our own men… You’ll have to accept it, or else we’ll have to kill you too. If he’s taken as an hostage by enemies or rivals, you’ll have to deal with it alone, we won’t send reinforcement for a simple civil. That’s just how we are. »

« So… I’ll take the whole responsibility of this ? Seems fair enough… »

« I just want you to be aware that just because he’s your boyfriend and eventually keeps your secret, doesn’t mean he gonna have a preferential treatment. To be honest, it’s all up to you and his ability to keep his mouth shut. Aaaand with all due respect, from what you told me, it didn’t seem like Yuu was a professional at being silent and discrete. »

« So if I tell him I just endanger him even more because if he let something slips my own boss will order his death, » you sighed.

« The less he knows the less he can spread or confess… »

« And knowing this you told your own husband anyway… »

Elena looked slightly vexed at this. Damn, you really were clumsy with people sometimes, even with her.

« It sounded like you were implying I was an irresponsible idiot. »

« Sorry, Elena I… I didn’t mean this… »

« Unfortunately honey, you’ll have to make a choice if you wanna stay with him. Or you’ll have to lie to him all your life, or you’ll have to accept the fact to endanger him with the truth. »

« It feels like I’m betraying him in both cases… »

« I know. You are. »

« Why did you finally tell your husband ? »

Elena’s face darkened as she stared outside. A slight frown soon appeared between her delicate and light eyebrows, and her tone was now lower as her hand ghosted over the scar streaking her throat.

« Remember when I got shot down ? »

You shivered at this bitter reminder… Of course you remembered. You always will. You thought you had lost her this day, and she was truly the only person you had in this whole fucking world. She had grown up with you, learned this job with you, fought with you, feared with you, cried with you, smiled you with, laughed with you… She was one of the two only people you could call a family, the only people you had all your faith in.

Elena was beautiful, charming, and she befriended quickly without awakening any suspicion, she looked far too much like an angel for this. You were the opposite. You were clumsy with people, with too much of outspokenness, sometimes rude even without meaning to. So, naturally, Elena was the one in charge to mingle with people or talk to targets to get some more needed informations. You were way better with weapons, so once Elena’s job was done, yours was starting. She took care of the people, you took care of the machines. And sometimes, eventually, you took care of people with machines.

Last year, however, the events didn’t turn as expected, and Elena took a bullet right in the throat. It was a miracle she survived.

« Cheating death made you want to tell him ? » you asked with a soft voice.

« Kinda… I really thought I wasn’t going to make it, you know ? And I’ve been submerged by guilt and regrets. I thought that… Well, now that I was lying here with a bullet in my throat, my cover for him was pretty much fucked up, and… I was so angry against myself, because I thought « this is how he’s gonna learn it. He’s gonna learn about my job because I’m gonna end in a coffin. » I didn’t want him to be told the truth because I died. I know him. He’s able to think that if I lied about it, I could have lied about my love for him too. I just… couldn’t bear to think that he would believe I used him, or that I never loved him. »

« It sounds… so… »

« Desperately romantic ? I know right ! » she smiled.

« No, it just sounds so weird to hear you saying serious sentences and all… I’ve always thought you were brainless, but it looks like some grey cells have survived up there, » you chirped while tapping a finger against her forehead.

« Show me more respect, you lil brat ! » she yelled, furious.

 

                     


	2. Chapter 2

    Your mission with Elena went well this night. It only consisted in trailing a laboratory assistant whose boss suspected to hijack few rather poisonous products. Useless to say that the fact that he left the laboratory at 02:00 a.m. was kinda unusual. Not to mention the heavy black case he nervously hid in his trunk. Elena had photographed all of this, of course, and for now you were done with your job.  
  
It was almost 03:00 a.m. when you pushed the door of your apartment, sighing heavily and wondering why you were even involved in this mission in the first place. It wasn’t like your skills were necessary for a « spying-only » task. Elena was more cut out for this than you. You were a fighter, an angel of death… the badass side of your duo ! Sometimes you really suspected your boss to mistake you for Elena’s baby-sitter.  
  
« Yuu ? Are you there ? » you called from the doorstep, slowly taking your shoes off and letting them fall on the floor.  
  
You gave him a spare key some time ago to drop by, and it honestly took all your courage to accept this request. After all, he gave you the spare key of his own apartment quite early, so it was only fair you did the same but… You were always a nervous wreck when it came to Nishinoya. Anytime you pictured him going to your apartment in your absence you couldn’t help but imagine dozen of yakuza magically falling from the ceiling to stab him in the chest. Or bombs. Bombs falling from the ceiling. With knives. Yakuza-bombs.  
  
The other scenario was that he would start to rummage around in your belongings, probably just to prank you or hide one of his boxers somewhere (he already did that. Elena’s face when, while taking a bottle of water out of your bag, a strawberries-patterned boxer came out in the same time and whacked you in the face…), and instead he would find your collection of guns and blades… You hid them well, but Nishinoya really had a gift to always find what you were more than willing to hide, and by sheer luck with that !  
  
Sighing heavily, you entered the living room and turned the light on, coming within an inch of having an heart attack when you saw somebody comfortably installed in your favourite armchair.  
  
« Oikawa ! » you yelled, now furious. « How many times do I have to tell you to NOT break in ?! »  
  
With the brightest smile, Oikawa Tooru lazily stretched and yawned.  
  
« Welcome back, love ! How did your mission go ? »  
  
He gave you one of his smiles so bright that you would think butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth and elegantly crossed his legs. For the enjoyment of the fair sex, and much to Iwaizumi displeasure, Oikawa Tooru had become a fine young man. His hair was kept short and soft, framing his teasing brown eyes, and even if his build wasn’t the largest, he sure was tall and thin, and had surprisingly a fair amount of strength.  
  
« You’re not the boss, you’re not the one I have to give my report to. »  
  
« Always so dead serious… I’m just asking to make the conversation. »  
  
« I’m not in a talkative mood, Oikawa. »  
  
« You never are when I’m your only possible interlocutor. »  
  
« Bull’s eye. Now get your ass off of my armchair and go bother somebody else. »  
  
« I can’t. Everybody’s working and Iwa-chan already kicked my ass twice today… »  
  
Iwaizumi Hajime would always have your deepest respect for being paired with the most irritating creature in this universe without even gulping down dozens of antidepressants. Being the team mate of a living blond jukebox wasn’t that bad after all…  
  
« Relax, your boyfriend won’t be home tonight, I’m not going to screw your cover or anything, » Oikawa said.  
  
« And how the hell do you know that ? »  
  
« You underestimate me… Did you forget my rank ? I’m Agent 1-I. Meaning I’m the strongest infiltrator. I know a lot of things. »  
  
« He left a message on my answerphone while you were already here, didn’t he ? »  
  
« You’re not funny you know that ?! » Oikawa yelled, highly disappointed that you understood the trick so quickly.  
  
« Wow, very impressive, Oikawa. Your infiltrator’s skills are at such a high-level, I’m speechless, » you said with a mocking grin. « Now if you’re done playing with my nerves, I would like to throw you out and go to sleep. »  
  
« Yeah yeah, I got it… I don’t want to have my ass kicked a third time today so here, take this, » he pouted, handling you a folder.  
  
« Wait, that means you DID come there with a valuable purpose ? » you said, shocked. Oikawa Tooru rarely had any other purpose than bothering people.  
  
« Kenma’s request. » Oikawa answered. « He told me he apologizes for the lateness, he had some emergencies to deal with before. »  
  
You quickly looked through the papers, finding several fake payslips and also new fake ID papers.  
  
Kenma was a particular member in your organisation. He wasn’t good with weapons, and he was even worse than you with people, which certainly explained why the two of you got along. However, he was a pro with a computer and could create all the fake papers you needed to protect your secrete life.  
He was also everybody’s « professional switchboard operator ». Basically, when a relative asked you a professional phone number, you gave them Kenma’s. The pudding-haired boy had a file about every agent and knew what kind of lies everyone told their close relations and just answered to them according to the fake lives you built. How many times did Nishinoya fail to reach your cellphone and decided to try your professional number instead ? Hopefully Kenma was always there to pick up the phone with a « Miyagi Est’s Laboratory, may I help you ? Ah, sorry Nishinoya-san, she’s in the lab, she can’t answer. »  
  
« The poor boy. » Oikawa said, still not decided to leave. « One of us has been accidentally filmed during a report, he had to hijack dozens of websites and stuff to erase the video, until the main source on the channel’s server… »  
  
Kenma sure was a busy man.  
  
« Ah, by the way, Big-Boss wants to see you and Elena tomorrow. New mission apparently… quite a big one according to his face today. »  
  
« Understood. Now please… »  
  
« « Get you ass off of my armchair », I get it… Well, since you seem so stubborn about sleeping alone tonight, I’ll take my leave… See you ! »

  
  
***

  
  
    You were sleeping like a log. A drunk log. An earthquake wouldn’t have been able to wake you up. The bed was warm and comfy, and even if you liked to sleep against Nishinoya, you also enjoyed to be able to spread all across the mattress like a starfish. A big, snoring and disgraceful starfish.  
  
The clinking sound coming from your door, however, did success at waking you up. You painfully raised a single eyelid, deciding to wait few seconds before throwing knives at the intruder. If it was Oikawa again, you were going to cut his balls off and stuff them into his orbits so he would finally totally deserve his nickname of « dickhead ».  
  
« Hello there ! Guess who’s bringing breakfast ?! »  
  
The volume had nothing to be ashamed of in comparison to Oikawa’s, but the tone sounded more pleasurable to your ear.  
  
« Good morning, Yuu. » You yawned, waving from your bed as he made his way to your room.  
  
« Oho, is this an invitation ? » he smiled, seeing your half naked body tangled in the sheets.  
  
« Hmm, maybe, who knows ? » you answered with a mischievous smile.  
  
« If it’s up to me you’re not gonna get back to sleep, you know that ? » he said, hopping his way to your bed.  
  
« I’m feeling brave today, I’m taking the risk. »  
  
« And the world will forever remember your bravery… ATTACK HUG ! »  
  
He opened his arms and launched himself forward, falling and leaning on you with his full weight.  
  
« Nishinoya Yuu, you fucking OAF ! » you choked under his body as he chuckled loudly.  
  
His mouth slowly made its way from your shoulder to your neck, gently nipping and sucking at your exposed skin before finally reaching your lips. Your arms locked themselves around his neck, fingers wandering through his messy black hair.  
  
« I missed you, » he murmured between kisses.  
  
« Missed you too, » you gently answered.  
  
You were clumsy as hell with people, but with Nishinoya, all was surprisingly easy and comfortable.  
  
« Did you get my message yesterday ? »  
  
« Yeah, sorry, I worked until late and I didn’t want to wake you up by calling back… »  
  
« Don’t worry. Since you weren’t answering your cellphone, I’ve called your receptionist. He told me that you must have forget it at home again so… I figured I would just leave you a message so you would know to not wait for me for dinner. »  
  
« Hm, you did well. »  
  
You moved your arms from his neck to his waist, pressing him harder against you and grinning against his lips :  
  
« Somebody’s happy to see me, » you chirped.  
  
« Bull’s eye, » he cooed with the same tone. « Fuck the breakfast ? »  
  
« Fuck me instead. »

  
  
***

  
  
    Your legs felt like jelly while you made your way to the kitchen, hair proudly sticking up now, almost as messy as your sheets.  
  
« Tea or coffee ?! » you asked loud enough so the cute boyfriend actually displayed on your mattress could hear.  
  
« Caffeinate me at your own risk ! »  
  
« Got it. Hot chocolate for you. »  
  
« Hey ! »  
  
You barely touched the bowls drying near the sink that your cellphone rang, and a quick glance at the screen before answering informed you that you already missed three calls, all from Big-Boss. This morning wasn’t going to end as well as it started.  
  
« Hello ? » you picked up.  
  
« Finally, Agent 9-K ! Where the hell are you ?! Didn’t Agent 1-I tell you I wanted to see you this morning ?! » your boss’s hoarse voice shouted.  
  
« No, » you smiled, way too happy to have the opportunity to incur the wrath of your Big-Boss on Tooru.  
  
« This lazy agent, I swear… Whatever, hurry up and come here immediately ! Agent 8-I is already here. »  
  
He hung up right after this and you had to fight the urge to send your phone fly through the room. You could deal with the most of your co-workers, you could even deal with the annoying Oikawa, but Mister-Almighty-Super-Big-Boss was by far the worst for you, for a rather simple reason.  
  
When Elena got shot down, he refused to send you help.  
  
He said that your current situation was too critical for any help to be effective, that the eventual reinforcements he could send would be killed before they could even reach you.  
  
He sentenced both of you to death.  
  
If you were still alive today, it was only thanks to one man. The Extractor. The only man who was skilled enough to work alone, the one that Big-Boss sent when an agent needed -and could be- rescued. He wasn’t one to abandon somebody, especially not two girls on their own.  
  
He was probably the only person your Big-Asshole-Boss respected enough to not have his head after he disobeyed him.  
  
Yeah, the least that could be said was that you didn’t hold Sawamura Daichi dear to your heart.

 

_**The Big Boss appeared ! The Nano slowly grow...** _


	3. Chapter 3

    Your headquarters were situated nearby your house, hidden above a printing shop that also belongs to your organisation. Making your entrance in the building, you smiled when the perfume of fresh paper stroked your nose and greeted your coworkers disguised as employees, passing behind the counter and making your way through several shelves until your reached the backdoor.   
If the printing shop was rather small and old-fashioned, the space hidden behind was roomy, extended on several floors and fitted with the last high-technologies.  
Arriving in front of him, you gave Kenma a beaming smile.  
  
« Hey, Kenma ! Thank you for the ID papers… here, catch ! »  
  
You threw him one of the cupcakes Nishinoya brought for the breakfast, and he lazily raised a hand to catch it.   
  
« Thank you. They’re waiting inside. Be prepared, Big-Boss doesn’t seem in a good mood today… »  
  
« He never is, » you muttered angrily.   
  
You were about to knock at the large wooden doors of your Big-Boss’s office when somebody burst out of the room, almost running straight into you. You immediately recognized the sulky face of Oikawa Tooru and couldn’t help but smile. Apparently, Daichi did tear him off a strip.  
  
« Why did you tell him that I didn’t inform you for this morning’s meeting ?! I told you like…. Nine hours ago ! » he groaned.  
  
« Oh ? Must have forgotten… You’ve been scolded ? »  
  
« I’ve just been through hell ! »  
  
« I’m so sorry to hear that… »  
  
You tried to not giggle and grin from ear to ear, but it was really getting hard.  
  
« You little… I’m never breaking in your house again ! » Oikawa whined as if it was a threat.  
  
« Wow, that sure showed me… » you replied in a mocking voice while passing him and entering the room.  
  
Daichi’s office reflected his own personality. Sober, pared down, nothing superficial, and yet this characteristic was incredibly disturbing, intimidating. A large wooden desk protected by a green blotter, few pens in a pot, a lamp and a comfortable chair. The rest of the office was furnished with spotless bookcases.   
  
You carefully closed the door behind you, quickly looking at the people present. Elena was standing on your left, greeting you with a cute smile, the only other person here being Daichi, whose eyebrows knitted together.  
Gifted with a broad stature, Sawamura Daichi didn’t change much since his high school years. He still had those thick eyebrows frowning over dark and deep pupils, and the black suit he was wearing was fitting his complexion. But if he was physically rather unchanged, his aura and presence grew stronger.   
  
« Well, since Agent 9-K finally decided to honour us by her presence, I can start the briefing now, » he said, and Elena gently patted your shoulder to keep you from retorting.  
  
Daichi pressed a button on the remote he had in his hand, and a giant screen lowered behind him and lightened up as several pictures appeared. Few maps, and what looked like crappy photocopies of ID papers were soon displayed. There was also a photo, centred on the screen, a headshot of a young man with spiky hair.   
  
« Let me introduce you your new target. »  
  
Elena pulled a face at this.  
  
« A kid ? » she asked.   
  
« Don’t be fooled by his juvenile appearance. He’s in his early twenties, just like you. »  
  
Elena and you exchanged a look before looking at the screen again. The young man didn’t look familiar or dangerous, he couldn’t be a member of any organisation. Then why the hell was he involved in some mafia’s affairs ?  
  
« Who is he ? » Elena asked.  
  
« Hinata Shôyô. » Daichi replied. « A volleyball rising star. »  
  
« A sportsman ? » you said, stunned. « What do you want us to do with a… volleyball player ? This is absurd, this boy isn’t a threat. »  
  
« The purpose is optional and you know it. Tokyo already paid us a good price for this job. »  
  
« Tokyo ? » Elena parroted.  
  
« What’s the job precisely ? »  
  
The whole story behind this commission sounded ridiculous. You both knew that you weren’t supposed to ask questions, that you should just take the money and do the job, but you were usually paid to eliminate rivals or threats, not… kids. Seeing you so sceptical, Daichi sighed and pressed another button on his remote. Hinata’s headshot faded instantaneously, replaced by press articles dating from few years ago.  
  
« Did you ever hear about The Crows ? » Daichi asked.  
  
« Sure. They’re our main rivals here, in Miyagi. » You said.   
  
« Exactly. Contrary to us, who are recruited and raised in Russia before being sent throughout the world, The Crows were born in Japan, so they always considered that we were encroaching on their territory. Plus, it appeared that we both finance our business the same way apart from our customers’ payments. »  
  
You were surprised that Daichi actually talked about it to you. Aside from your own wages, he never said anything about the financial machineries of your organisation.   
  
« Illegal sports betting. » He finished.  
  
« Hence the link with Hinata Shôyô, right ? » Elena asked.   
  
« Right. Several years ago, another star player was about to be discovered by the general public. He was called the Little Giant, and he played here, in Miyagi. Miyagi’s team was weak before his arrival, so when people heard that the next match for the prefectorial qualifiers will oppose Miyagi against Tokyo, everybody bet that Miyagi would lost. Everybody except one man, who placed a bet on Miyagi’s victory. One against one hundred. Miyagi won, thanks to the Little Giant. »  
  
« Wow, this man should be rich by now ! » Elena gasped.  
  
« He is. This man was nobody else than The Crows’ former leader. »    
  
« So… The Crows’ leader somehow knew that an unknown star player was going to turn the tables and took his chance to get rich thanks to the money of the bets. » You assumed. « Sounds clever. »  
  
« Exactly. If Hinata Shôyô is implied today, it’s because a lot of people nickname him the « Second Little Giant ». Contrary to the real Little Giant who stayed unknown until his first real match as a professional player, Hinata has been spotted during his third year of high school and is already given media coverage. History repeats itself. »  
  
« So everybody’s betting on Miyagi’s being the winner because they think Hinata will miraculously lead them to the victory like the Little Giant did in the past ? » Elena asked.  
  
« That’s it. Tokyo isn’t really pleased with the idea of being eliminated in the first round again, that’s why they paid us to make sure that Hinata won’t stand on the court during the next match. However, this commission has a special clause. »  
  
« A special clause ? »  
  
« The Crows became rich because they knew a star player was going to play. We’re going to become rich because we know a star player won’t. »  
  
« What do you mean ? »  
  
« You’re going to take care of him, but not before the bets are closed. After everybody placed their money on Miyagi’s victory, meaning the day of the match. Tokyo and me will be the only ones wagering on Tokyo’s victory and therefore we will scoop the pot and share. »   
  
« Oh, I get it ! » Elena shouted. « People are going to gamble on Miyagi because of Hinata but once they’ll learn that he won’t play, they will want to change their bet, so we have to wait until the stakes are closed to kill him, or else, everybody is going to bet on Tokyo instead and the gains are going to be scant… »  
  
« But are we sure the match is going to be hold if a player is shoot down the day before ? Wouldn’t it be cancelled ? » you said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
« It’s up to Tokyo to bribe the jury. The match between them and Miyagi is in two weeks. Agent 8-I… »  
  
« Yes, Sir ?! » your blond friend smiled, standing to attention.  
  
« I’m counting on you. You’re my eighth best infiltrator and informer… I need to know where this boy lives, where he practices, when and how he’s going to reach the gymnasium. Everything that your partner, Agent 9-K, will need to fulfil her mission. »  
  
« Alright ! » 

 


	4. Chapter 4

    Driving at a reasonable speed, the driver screwed up his eyes to read the signs ahead. It had been raining all day, and the mist that came along the rain didn’t totally disappeared yet, making it hard to distinguish the road. Only few rays of sunlight were passing through the heavy clouds and warming up the atmosphere, and the air scented like a mix of gas and humid bitumen.  
  
« Hey, left or right ? » he asked to his passenger.  
  
The aforementioned passenger brought the map closer to his face, as if it was going to ease its reading, and finally realized he had been holding it the wrong way round the whole time. He flipped it as if nothing had happened, and finally answered.  
  
« Uuuh… Left ! And then, take the second on the right ! »  
  
« You’re SURE ? » the driver asked, suspicious.  
  
« Of course ! »  
  
« If you get us lost again you’re paying for the gas. »  
  
« Hey ! That’s not fair, Ryû ! It’s not as if I lose us all the time ! »  
  
« You fucking do, Noya-san ! »  
  
In high dudgeon, Nishinoya nervously crumpled the map and threw it on the bench seat behind him.  
  
« So, still living a great romance ? » Tanaka asked with a teasing smile.    
  
« Aah Ryû, you have no idea. And you, how is it going with Kiyoko-san ? »  
  
« Her way to ignore me is getting sexier every time ! » he said, thrilled and shivering in excitement on his seat. « But you should really introduce me to Future-Madame-Noya soon ! »  
  
« Umh yeah… Probably. » Nishinoya answered, his voice suddenly less confident.  
  
Tanaka glanced at him while turning the wheel, now looking for a free emplacement where to park.    
  
« Hey, what’s with that sad face ? You told her, right ? »  
  
« Weeeell… » Nishinoya squeaked in a high voice while undoing his seat belt.  
  
« Wait, you didn’t ?! » Tanaka yelled, slamming his car door shut.  
  
« I tried !! » Nishinoya shouted back. « I really tried ! All was well-planned in my head ! But when I entered her apartment she was naked in her bed ! Some things are at a high-priority level !  »    
  
« Priority my ass ! »  
  
« But Ryû ! She was naked ! NAKED ! Like… CLOTHLESS ! I had a boyfriend’s duty to fulfil ! » Nishinoya whined, dragging his feet near his friend.  
  
« Guess you didn’t only fulfil the duty. » The shaved-head man groaned.  
  
« Bro, that was gross. » The shorter boy grimaced.  
  
Walking fast in the street, Tanaka gazed at the numbers on the doors and finally stopped, automatically grabbing Nishinoya’s collar to keep him from going any further.  
  
« That’s here, » he said, now staring at the different names on the intercom and pressing his finger on one of them.  
  
Both of them waited for a moment in front of the closed door.  
  
« Oh come on, hurry up ! » Tanaka growled impatiently.  
  
On his right, Nishinoya was hopping up and down with impatience before cracking and crushing his finger on the intercom until somebody answered.  
  
« H-Hello ? » a timid voice said.  
  
« The fuck dude ?! Open the door ! »  
  
« Who are you ? »  
  
« Tanaka and Nishinoya. »  
  
« Sorry, I don’t know you. »  
  
The brunette clearly heard the other man hang up, and gave Tanaka a confused look.  
  
« The hell ?! Did he seriously forget we were coming ?! »  
  
« Uhm… Let’s say that Asahi-san didn’t give him our real names when he talked to him about us… »  
  
« Ooooh ! He gave us codenames, right ?! That’s very ingenious from Asahi-san !!! Why didn’t you tell me sooner ? » Nishinoya exulted with sparkly eyes.  
  
« Uhm… I judged that it was safer if I waited until you were far enough so you couldn’t strangle him with his own hair… »  
  
Nishinoya’s right eyebrow compulsively frowned at this.  
  
« Hey… What are our codenames exactly ? » he growled in a dangerous low voice.  
  
Tanaka acted like if he didn’t hear and rang the bell again.  
  
« Yes ? » the same shy voice answered.  
  
« It’s… It’s Grumpy and Dopey… » Tanaka said, his cheeks burning and his honour at half-mast while his arm held Nishinoya’s waist tightly to keep him from jumping back in the car so he could rush to kill their tall friend.  
  
« Um… Second floor, door number three. »  
  
The front door unlocked with an irritating buzzing sound, and Tanaka had a hell of a job dragging Nishinoya inside.  
  
« Lemme go, Ryû ! I’m gonna kill this traitor ! Gonna make him choke on his own beard ! »  
  
« Calm down, Noya ! It’s your fault ! I told you to stop messing with Asahi-san ! »  
  
« I did nothing ! »  
  
« You told him to « stop growing hair and grow a pair instead » !!! Godammit Noya ! You reap what you sow ! »  
  
« It was just a joke ! I didn’t know he was so resentful ! »  
  
« Well, now you know… »  
  
The whole building was a bit old-fashioned, with a thick carpeting cushioning their footsteps’ sound, and, covering the corridor’s walls, a weird brown tapestry which made Nishinoya’s sense of style twitch. The rare lamps hung above their heads were releasing a weak and yellowish light.  
Finally reaching the second floor and promptly knocked at the third door, Tanaka and Noya waited until a clinking was heard. The door creaked on its hinges, letting a young man appeared in front of the two friends.  
  
« Uhm… G-Greetings. »  
  
« Hi ! » Tanaka said enthusiastically.  
  
« Yo… » Nishinoya pouted, still offended.  
  
« So… I guess you’re Grumpy ? » the young man said to Nishinoya with an angelic and innocent face.  
  
« The fuck you said ?! You wanna die ?! »  
  
« Waaah ! Sorry, I’m sorry ! » the poor boy screamed, executing a quick withdrawal inside his apartment.    
  
Tanaka was laughing his ass off until Nishinoya reminded him that if he was Grumpy, that made him Dopey, and both of them started to glare at the boy as if they were about to rip his throat open to play violin on his vocal cords.  
  
« S-So… H-How shall I name you then ? »  
  
The poor boy seemed so sorry that Tanaka stopped his « your-life-will-end-between-my-hands » look and smacked Noya’s head to make him come back to his normal state.  
  
« I’m Tanaka, and this is Nishinoya. Forget the codenames, okay kiddo ? »  
  
« Y-Yes Sir ! Uhm… Thank you very much for protecting me ! » the boy said while bowing deeply several times, making Tanaka and Nishinoya smile.  
  
« Heh ! Don’t worry ! » the tallest man said and rewarded him with a manly tap on his shoulder that nearly made him lose a lung. « Your coach did the right choice when he called us, The Crows ! We will eat alive everybody who will try to hurt you ! »  
  
« That’s right ! » Nishinoya added enthusiastically. « From tomorrow, you’ll have us protecting your back ! »  
  
« Y-Yes ! I hope that everything is going to be alright… Ah ! Sorry, I didn’t even introduce myself yet ! »  
  
He bowed one more time, giving them his brightest smile.  
  
« I’m Hinata Shôyô ! Nice to meet you, and thanks again for being my bodyguards for the two next weeks ! »

  
  
***

  
  
    Going down the stairs outside the building, your hand grasped on your coat’s collar and squeezed it tighter against your neck to protect it from the wind. The clouds were just as heavier as this morning, and the hazy hope of an sunny afternoon already died. Elena was walking next to you, almost disappearing in her scarf.  
  
And god, what a scarf. It was maybe… two meters long, and full of holes.  
  
« What the hell is this thing, Elena ? »  
  
« Sh-shut up ! It’s a gift ! My husband knitted it for me ! It was his first attempt so it‘s normal if it’s not perfect! »  
  
« Your husband knits ? »  
  
« My husband knits, cooks and cleans. I’ve found a rare pearl. »  
  
« If he cooks like he knits, I’m never coming at your home for dinner again… »  
  
You glanced at her, surprised to not be blessed with a « fuck you, bitch ! ».  
  
« What’s wrong ? » you asked her. « I know something’s bothering you. Usually you would have sing « I don’t caaare I love it » when I talked about this ugly scarf of yours… »  
  
« You know me too much, you know that ? » Elena shyly smiled. « I was thinking about what Big-Boss told us… About how The Crows are recruited… »  
  
« Uh ? Why does it matter ? »  
  
« Well, it’s not really important but I was just wondering… How does he know about The Crows so much ? »  
  
« I guess we have our informers ? »  
  
« Or he is the informer. From The Crows. »  
  
« An infiltrated agent ? Seriously ? »  
  
« Well… Would it be weird ? »  
  
« If he was a Crow I think the best choice would be to act as if he knows absolutely nothing about them so… »  
  
« But he referred to the « former » leader. It implies either that he knows the one who’s actually in place, or that he knew his predecessor. »  
  
« Talking about our Big-Boss behind his back ? That’s not really nice. » A low voice suddenly whispered to your ears.  
  
Both Elena and you nearly had a heart-attack and had to catch the guardrail to keep you from falling. This asshole really was discrete.  
  
« Y-You again ! Don’t do that ! Do you want us to die ?! »  
  
« You’re just as tall as mean ! » Elena whined while hiding behind you.  
  
Smirking, Tsukishima pulled his glasses up on his nose.  
Now culminating at one metre and ninety centimetres, Tsukishima was a tall and thin man. Even if his tongue was just as sharp as always, he was surprisingly good-looking, his height and bearing naturally giving him a certain elegance. His blond hair was short, framing his pale face, his brown eyes judging you from behind spotless glasses with a discrete black frame. Dressed in pastels colours, his long beige coat was reaching his knees, completed with a brown scarf.  
  
« So, what are you working on ? » he asked casually.  
  
« Ho ? The almighty Tsukishima Kei is actually interested in what we poor common girls are doing ? Seriously ? » you said in a mocking tone.  
  
« To be honest I’m just getting bored and I need someone stupid enough to entertain me. » He smiled. « And if there are two of them, it’s even better. »  
  
« Catch him ! Catch him and I’ll struggle him with my scarf ! » Elena shouted.  
  
« Do you even reach my neck ? Or do you want a chair to stand on ? »  
  
« You’re fucking dead ! »

 

 

                                                                        


	5. Chapter 5

    You couldn’t sleep that night. Even if your eyes were closed and your body comfortably tucked under your sheets, even if you were technically currently sleeping, all the energy you were supposed to be recovering was immediately spent in the sharp moves punctuating your night. Clasping hands, grinding teeth, frowned eyebrows and dried throat, your nightmare was being stronger than you.  
But contrary to the fantasies usually created by your brain to keep himself entertained while your body recharged its batteries, the pictures showed on the screen of your closed eyelids were painfully familiar.  
  
It wasn’t a nightmare. It was a memory.  
  
    The sun was disappearing slowly behind the buildings as the first snowflakes of the winter caressed your cheek. The sky was painted in pinkish and violet tones, illuminated by an orange sun, and the clouds were dragged along in thinned out cottoned balls.  
However, you were impervious to the beauty of this landscape, even if you had the best view of all the town from the roof where you were. You let an irritated sound escape your lips as you readjusted your position for the umpteenth time, shutting your left eye even tighter, trying to aim in vain.  
  
« Tch, it won’t do. » You murmured to yourself, letting your rifle with telescopic sight slide along your shoulder. One of your hands flicked to your ear, activating your earpiece and micro while the other grabbed the binoculars hanging around your neck. « Elena, it won’t work. You’ll have to drag the target outside, this reception hall is too crowded, I can’t aim properly… »  
  
Through your binoculars, you saw Elena taking few steps backwards and strategically taking a glass of champagne, faking to drink it so the goblet would hide her moving lips as she answered.  
  
« Too many people ? »  
  
« Yeah. I can’t be sure at hundred percents to not wound anybody else than the target if I shoot while he’s inside. »  
  
« Those daddy’s boys aren’t night owls, the room should empty soon. »  
  
« It’s already getting pretty late, the night will be upon us in less than a hour and I’m not Iwaizumi, I can’t shoot in dark. »  
  
« Damn it… Understood, follow me through your gun sights, I’ll find something to make him go outside. »  
  
You quickly dropped the binoculars and took back your rifle, looking intensely at Elena and the man behind her. She was smiling and charming, and he didn’t even think twice before happily following her outside the building.  
  
« Men are such stupid creatures… Can’t resist a cute girl. » You smirked.  
  
Your finger found its place on the trigger, impatient. Elena was innocently taking few steps backwards while chatting with the guy, letting a reasonable distance between her and the spot your bullet would hit. You focused all your attention on the small black cross printed on your sights’ lens, meticulously placing its centre on the man’s forehead. The pressure of your index increased slowly, and a shooting sound soon reach your ears, followed by a scream.  
  
The bullet, however, was still in your cannon.  
  
« ELENA !!! »  
  
You nervously moved your rifle from the left to the right, trying to understand when the reality of the situation suddenly seized your heart.  
  
Elena had been shot down.  
  
The man who was supposed to be lying down instead of her was still steady on his feet as another suddenly entered your field of vision, grabbing him by the collar and forcing him to duck his head and run into the room again. His second hand was holding a gun whose cannon was still steaming.  
  
You flied into a rage. He shot Elena down. This bastard shot Elena down ! Your hands clasped on your rifle‘s butt until your phalanxes get white, and you started to spray them with bullets. You weren’t even properly aiming, what mattered at this moment was the number of projectiles fired by your cannon. You didn’t care if you wound their heads, their legs, their arms or chests, as long as you got them. But the armed man who appeared out of the blue was clever, and he and your target were hidden by a parked black limousine now riddled. You jumped on your feet, placing your rifle over your shoulder when two bullets brushed against your sides, opening your tender flesh in two reddening furrows as you turned around to see two others snipers loading their rifles again. They were barely twenty meters away, and you had no difficulties to reach their chests with the knives hidden in your boots.  
  
« Fuck ! We’ve been tricked ! Elena ! »  
  
Planting your grappling iron in the wall, you quickly let the rope which was attached to it fall until it hit the ground, letting yourself slide down. As you ran towards Elena, you could take a glance of the reception hall where the civilians were panicking as several men rushed among them to the main door, gun in hand.  
You let yourself fall near Elena, your knees raising small cottony clouds of snow as they hit the powdery ground.  
  
« E-Elena… » you struggled. « H-Hold on, it’s gonna be alright ! I’ll call for reinforcements ! »  
  
Your pressed your hand against your earpiece, the other unconsciously taking Elena’s.  
  
« Big-Boss ! Agent 9-K speaking ! Agent 8-I down ! Need help to evacuate now ! »  
  
The men you saw sprinting earlier were now on the doorstep, all aiming to you, but you were quicker and sprayed them with bullets again, taking two of them down and forcing them to entrench themselves behind the closed doors of the reception hall. Placing your rifle on your shoulder again, you promptly lift Elena up and started to run away with her in your arms.  
  
« S-Stop idiot… Lemme here… Save yourself… » your friend tried to articulate, but each word made her throat shuddered and spat blood.  
  
« Shut up ! »  
  
You took a sharp turn and threw yourself into a back alley, the sound of bullets hitting the cobblestones of the street behind you.  
  
« Big-Boss ! Why aren’t you answering ?! Agent 8-I needs medical assistance now !! Seven… No, nine men are on our heels ! »  
  
« What happened, Agent 9-K ?! » Daichi asked.  
  
« The target has a bunch of over-trained killers protecting his ass !! Next time you send us in mission I hope for your sake you’ll be better informed than that ! »  
  
There was a silent, and then Daichi spoke again, his normal low voice even deeper than usual.  
  
« I’m sorry, Agent 9-K… I can’t risk somebody’s else life for only two agents. »  
  
« Wh-What ?! You’ve gotta be kidding, Big-Boss ! They’re coming ! Somebody should be nearby, right ?! »  
  
« Agent 8-I is unable to fight in her state and you won’t shoot more than one man before they got you. It’s too late for reinforcements. »  
  
« Wait ! At least evacuate Elena ! I’ll shield them with my body if I have to ! Please ! »  
  
« I’m sorry. This conversation is closed. »  
  
There was a beep, then another, then a third… then the silence. The only sounds you could hear now was the blood rushing to your ear, Elena’s painful respiration and snow being squashed by heavy boots coming.  
You held Elena tighter against your chest, your heart pulsing against your rib cage as cold sweat glided down your spine, the warm tears that had started to border your iris immediately cooling and rolling down your cheeks like frozen beads.  
  
You couldn’t run, you couldn’t hide, you couldn’t fight. There was no way out.  
  
However, when you heard the first gunshot and automatically turned around to protect Elena’s body with yours, you felt no pain. A thud filled the space as a shadow suddenly enveloped you, one arm stretched above your head aiming at the group of men standing in your back. The only thing you saw when you opened your eyes were two black boots tightly tied.  
  
« Nine dudes against two girls ? Really ? » a sweet and yet manly voice said. « You guys have no honour… »  
  
The eight other men didn’t even had enough time to process his words that they were shot down too, the blood escaping from their bodies blossoming on the snow like frozen camellias. The stress paralyzing your brain slowly faded, allowing you to stutter a single word as you recognized The Extractor :  
  
« T-Tetsurô… »

  
  
***

  
  
    Walking side by side, their shoes soaked from the rainwater stagnating on the sidewalk, Tanaka and Nishinoya couldn’t wait to get rid of their damp coats. Their umbrella tragically died two hours ago, bravely trying to defend them against the cruel wind, but its fragile metallic thin bones couldn’t make it and finally broke, giving them up to the cold rain.  
  
« God, » Tanaka grimaced. « Next time I park the car right under his balcony… »  
  
« Agreed. » Noya said. « Hey, Ryû… »  
  
« Yes ? »  
  
« This boy, Hinata… He was scared shitless, don’t you think ? »  
  
« Oh yeah ? I wonder if it has anything to do with the fact that one of the men who’re supposed to protect his ass tried to strangle him during their first interview… »  
  
« H-Hey ! I just yelled a little at him… I think it’s something else. »  
  
« Really ? Like what ? »  
  
« Well… We’re a pretty big and powerful organisation, aren’t we ? The Crows definitely aren’t amateurs, so… Why directly asking us ? Hinata told us that it was his coach, Ukai, who called our boss and paid for his protection, but why didn’t he hire an official bodyguard ? Why calling a secrete and not-so-clean organisation ? »  
  
Tanaka frowned at this and took his chin between two fingers, processing his friend’s words again and again.  
  
« Maybe… Maybe Hinata has been in troubles already ? Maybe a common bodyguard wouldn’t be enough ? »  
  
« It makes sense. And that would explain why he was white as a sheet. He’s scared because somebody already made an attempt on his life. »  
   
They stopped talking when they recognized the large and dark building in front of them, with its large and symmetrical architecture. The Crows were at The Nest again. The barely made few metres inside the property that Nishinoya suddenly took a sharp turn on his left and rushed to a taller man, jumping on his back and pulling his bun.  
  
« Hey Bashful ! Grumpy and me have a word to say to you ! » he spitefully grinned, locking his legs around the other man’s torso.  
  
« Ow ! S-Stop it, Nishinoya ! » the poor Asahi whined, his arms full of papers and unable to drop them to save his hair.  
  
« Noya !! You’re so fucking childish ! Let him go ! » Tanaka scolded, catching the shrimp under his armpits and lifting him up until his own arms were too short to reach Asahi anymore.  
  
Weirdly, anytime he did that, Tanaka thought of himself as Rafiki introducing Simba to the savannah for the first time and « The Circle of Life » automatically started to play in his head.  
  
« Thank you, Tanaka. » Asahi smiled, his hair now completely messed up.  
  
Wearing a plaid shirt whose sleeves were rolled up until his elbows, uncovering his strong and tanned forearms, the tall Crow was as impressive as gentle. His shoulders were broad, his torso strong and his legs powerful. His jaw was still manly and bearded, his hair just long enough to be pulled in a bun with few loose strands tickling his neck and forehead.  
Even if he wasn’t on the battlefield, he was among the most fit agents, but his personality and stress issues made him more efficient behind a desk.  
  
« Don’t worry, » Tanaka teased, still holding Nishinoya under his arms despite his protests. « I’ll put him in bed early tonight so he won’t be cranky tomorrow. »  
  
Asahi giggled at that, but their casual exchange was brutally interrupted by a wrathful voice shooting from the office behind them.  
  
« I DIDN’T MISS ! »  
  
It was pretty the only sentence that could be heard, echoing through the hall again and again.  
  
« I DIDN’T MISS ! I DIDN’T MISS ! Somebody intervened to save the target ! Somebody knew I would be here to shoot ! We’ve been betrayed or discovered ! »  
  
« Hey, I know that voice… » Tanaka mumbled, putting Nishinoya back on his feet.  
  
« Isn’t it… Kageyama ? »  
  
« It is. » Asahi confirmed softly. « He’s been inside the Boss’s office for fifteen minutes… »  
  
« He’s convoked ? » the smaller man said with an amazed tone. « Why ? »  
  
Asahi nervously glanced at the door, checking that it wasn’t opening on a furious Kageyama that would certainly not appreciated seeing the gentle giant gossiping about him.  
  
« I heard that he missed his last target…The price that we were supposed to get from this execution was colossal… The Boss’s isn’t exactly pleased with that. »  
  
« He missed ?! » Nishinoya yelled at the top of his lungs, making Asahi quiver.  
  
« No way !!! » Tanaka added. « Kageyama never missed a single target ! That’s why he’s our Hitman-A ! »  
  
« Guess this title comes down to Ennoshita now… » Nishinoya thought.  
  
« Well… Looks like it finally happened… He missed but, you know his temper, he still denies it. »  
  
Bursting out of the room, Kageyama nervously walked away, jostling them in the same time and heading towards the main entrance. His face was getting even scarier when he was truly infuriated, and the black clothes he was wearing made him look gloomier.  
  
« Kageyama ! » another man said, standing on the doorsteps of his office. « I forbid you to try to kill him again ! You missed, no matter what you say ! You MISSED ! We’re not paid for this job anymore and I certainly won’t let you kill somebody for free ! If you try anything there will be consequences ! I hope you heard that ! »  
  
The raven-haired hitman slammed the glassed door behind him so violently that he fissured it. Sighing heavily, The Crows’ Boss ran a hand through his hair and slightly massage his closed eyelids, trying to restrain the incoming headache. As rigid as statues, Asahi, Tanaka and Nishinoya didn’t dare to look away from their Boss, who finally acknowledged their presences and gave them a faint smile.  
  
« Oh, Tanaka, Nishinoya. About time ! You encountered your new customer, right ? Come in my office please, I want to hear how it went. »

 


	6. Chapter 6

    Tanaka and Nishinoya weren’t exactly pleased at the idea of being alone with their boss in his office after what they seen. Not that their superior was cruel or disturbed, but he was… oddly intimating despite his charming smile. An iron fist in a velvet glove.  
  
The Crows’ leader was honestly not as impressive as Daichi. Daichi was a tall and broad man, with dark piercing eyes and a low voice whose every single vocal cord was more charged in testosterone than Asahi’s full body. But The Crows’ head wasn’t anything like this. He was thin and blessed with a pale skin many women were probably envious of, his eyes were clear and gentle, framed by soft locks. A mole was bedecking the left one.  
  
Still, even with such an angelic face, Sugawara Kôshi had nothing of an heaven’s envoy.    
  
« So, your contract for the protection of Hinata Shôyô starts tomorrow, right ? How did your first interview went ? »  
  
« Well… As I told Ryû, Hinata’s scared shitless. » Nishinoya bluntly said.  
  
«We think that he might have been already targeted before. » Tanaka continued.   
  
Sugawara’s eyes darkened.  
  
« Damn… I thought he would be too shaken to speak about it, but you two are sometimes surprisingly smarter than I expect. Indeed, he has been targeted before, and I guess that I have no other choice than telling you the truth now… » the Crows’ head sighed.  
  
It didn’t take long for the two buddies to piece things together. Hinata who was already being targeted, Kageyama yelling that he didn’t miss, that somebody intervened… No way…  
  
« Were we… » Tanaka mumbled. « Were we the ones who were supposed to kill him ? »  
  
« Kageyama was. » Sugawara answered without batting an eyelid. « I thought it would have been better if you didn’t notice anything because I didn’t wanted you to understand that Kageyama was implied. I don’t want any internal fight. Leave him alone, get it ? »  
  
« Wait a minute ! » Nishinoya yelled. « You’re telling us that we have to protect the boy that Kageyama should have killed ?! This is absurd ! »  
  
« It’s not. We were first commissioned to have this boy shot down for a fairy good price, but since Kageyama failed, we can say goodbye to our payment. However, his faux pas surprisingly turned in our favour. After this accident, his coach, Mister Ukai, contacted me and asked me to send my two best bodyguards to protect Hinata, without knowing that I also was the one who sent the hitman that missed him. Ironic, isn’t it ? »  
  
« So… Two different people called the same organisation, for the same boy, one to have him dead and the other to keep him alive ? » Tanaka resumed with wide eyes, unable to believe such a thing.  
  
« It sounds like a bad movie’s plot. » Nishinoya grinned.  
  
« I agree on this. » Sugawara winked. « I don’t think that Hinata and his coach would like the idea that the two men guarding his back are the co-workers of the one who nearly lodged a bullet between his eyes, so I want you to act like if you didn’t know anything. You’re going to guard him until his team’s match against Tokyo in two weeks. »  
  
« Yes, Sir ! » the two of them roared fiercely.  
  
« And also… Keep an eye on Kageyama. He doesn’t admit his failure and I suspect him to be willing to kill Hinata for free, just to say that he did the job. I forbade him to do anything, but you know how bad-tempered he is… »  
  
« I thought we weren’t suppose to hurt him or anything ? » Tanaka mumbled.  
  
« Don’t kill him and don’t initiate anything against him. Just take him down. He’s maybe an impulsive idiot, but he stills my best hitman. »  
  
« But what if Kageyama told you the truth ? » Nishinoya suddenly said. « What if somebody really knew about his operation and intervened ? »  
  
« Seeing the immeasurable payment we were supposed to get from Hinata’s death, I told nobody except him about it. And even if Kageyama is bad-tempered, I have to say that one his qualities apart his shoots is that he’s quiet as a grave… The only ones who knew about this were him and me. He couldn’t have been possibly betrayed. And making sure to not let anybody interfere in his missions is one of his responsibilities, so I consider that it’s his own fault if he missed. »   
  
What seemed to be a rather banal mission for the two best bodyguards among The Crows was finally more complicated than expected. If somebody was really ready to pay such an amount of money to have Hinata dead, then they would surely don’t hesitate to contact another organisation to have the job done. They’ll have to be really careful, especially if Tobio and his incredibly misplaced ego interfered in.  
  
« Well, I hope you’re ready for two weeks of hell. » Tanaka joked as Nishinoya and him went outside the large building.  
  
« Then you better enjoy your last evening of freedom and insouciance, Ryû ! » Nishinoya replied and started to jog.  
  
« Hey ! Where are you going ?! »  
  
« It’s just like I said ! Enjoying my last evening too ! »  
  
« Ha ! I see, you lucky boy… Kiss her for me ! »  
  
« You wish ! »

  
***

  
  
    Humming happily on his way to your flat, Nishinoya was smiling like an idiot who just learned he won his weight in Gari-Gari-Kun, and despite the few years that were now separating him from high school, his sweet tooth never left him. Jumping on your doormat where the usual « welcome » was replaced by a most uncommon « fuck off », he knocked on your wooden door and waited, a suitcase’s handle in his hand.  
  
« Yes ? » you answered on the other side.  
  
« Hello ! The-Hottest-Man-On-Earth has arrived just for you, you lucky girl ! »  
  
« Ah, sorry, I can’t let you in, I’m expecting my boyfriend and he would get jealous. » You deadpanned.   
  
Nishinoya laughed at this, but his smile soon faded when he understood that you were really not opening the door.  
  
« H-Hey !!! Are you for real ?! It’s me ! It’s Yuu ! »  
  
« Is it me or is it you ? Make up your mind. »  
  
« Did you just make fun of my first name ?! Come on, open the doooor ! » he bayed.   
  
« Sorry, Mister-Hottest-Man-On-Earth, but as I already told you, I’m taken. »  
  
Nishinoya stayed miraculously silent for few seconds before pronouncing the magical words.  
  
« I’ve bought you chocolates. »  
  
Instantaneously, the door flied open and you appeared in font of the brunette with wide open arms and your brightest smile.  
  
« Welcome home ! »  
  
« Hypocrite, » he smiled, entering your house and letting his suitcase crush on the floor near the door before taking you in his arms and kissing your lips softly.  
  
« I may be an hypocrite, but you’re a liar. I don’t see a single chocolate. »  
  
« Oops, guess we’re a matched pair. »  
  
Your own arms soon locked around his neck, your body taking a step forward to press itself against his. Nishinoya let a soft moan escape his throat as his tongue tease your lower lip, silently pleading for a deeper kiss that you eagerly gave him.  
  
« Smells nice, » he murmured while burying his face into the crook of your neck.  
  
« Thanks, I know you love this perfume so- »  
  
« I was talking about what’s cooking in your oven. Is it lasagne ? »  
  
You glared at him silently, trying your best to not knock him out with an iron.  
  
« Homemade lasagne, » you rectified with the same voice as if you were telling him he had only two seconds left to live.  
  
« Homemade… » he parroted with the same tone. « Shall I call the poison control centre now or… ? »   
  
« You asshat ! » you screamed with a deep blush covering you cheeks, both from the embarrassment and anger.   
  
It was true that you weren’t a chef, and it was also true that Elena already suggested to use your dishes as lethal weapons. But still !  
  
« You won’t die eating those homemade lasagne ! And do you know why ?! »  
  
« Because even if they’re « homemade » doesn’t mean they’ve been made at YOUR home ? »  
  
« Yeah… » you pouted, disappointed that he understood your incoming joke so easily.  
  
« Elena cooked it for you again, right ? It’s crazy ! I‘ve already eaten like… dozen of her dishes but I still never met her ! »  
  
For some obvious reasons, neither of you introduced each other to your friends yet. Too scared to make a faux pas, or that the ones who were your friends and co-workers let something slip.  
  
« Her husband, to be exact… And that’s NOT funny, Yuu, » you groaned as he giggled like an idiot.  
  
« Oh come on, don’t be like that, » he cooed when he realized that you were pouting, rocking you against his chest to be forgiven.   
  
Since you didn’t react, he slowly brought his mouth on your skin, sucking on your neck just hard enough to make you shiver, but too lightly to leave a mark.   
  
« Hey, stop it, you promised to wait after dinner. » You sadistically reminded him when his hand slipped under your t-shirt and started to fiddle with the hook of your bra.  
  
« Oh honey, you’re such a pervert ! I was just checking if it was correctly hooked ! »  
  
« Oh, my bad. So, is it ? »  
  
« Yep. Totally hooked, but… Was it lace that I felt under my fingers ? »  
  
« Oh please, it’s not just lace, it’s… » you started in low voice, trailing your lips near his ear, « transparent lace. »  
  
You felt him shiver against you at this, his fingers nervously clasping at your hips.  
  
« Did you, by any chance… put the black transparent laced bra on ? The one with the red ribbons ? »  
  
« You mean this one ? » you playfully asked, sliding one thumb under you strap and slightly pulling it out of your collar so it was displayed to Nishinoya’s eyes.   
  
His golden orbs glittered and you clearly heard him sucked in a sharp breath. His fingers flexed on your hips once more and slowly made their way behind your back before sliding past your belt.  
  
« Lemme guess… Checking that I’m wearing the panties matching the bra, right ? »  
  
« I know it’s important for you girls to have matching underwear and since I care a lot about your well-being… »  
  
« Wow, ain’t I lucky to have such an attentive boyfriend… However, » you sharply caught his hands that were now greedily cupping your cheeks. « Mister-Attentive-Boyfriend will have to wait after dinner as he promised. »  
  
Nishinoya’s eyes darkened at this, and you weren’t exactly sure if it was because of arousing or irritation.   
  
« Please tell me there isn’t dessert or I’m gonna implode, » he begged.  
  
« There is. »  
  
« Damn it ! »  
  
« I bought you Gari-Gari-Kun. Soda flavoured. »  
  
The light that had deserted his eyes was back now, and even more glittering than before. At the moment, you didn’t know if you should congratulate yourself for knowing his tastes by heart, or be worried that apparently, ice-creams could totally outshine your sex-appeal.   
Completely stiff in front of you, Nishinoya started to drool, his eyes shining like two brown suns, but in the same time totally empty. He crashed.  
  
« Hey, are you there ? » you asked, snapping your fingers in front of his face to bring him back.  
  
« S-Sorry… My mind just sent me pictures including in the same time your lace and ice-creams and it was too much for me… »  
  
You raised an eyebrow at this.  
  
« Yuu, I don’t know how far your imagination can go and I don’t think I want to know, but let me tell you this : I’m never allowing you to use ice-creams as sextoys on me. »  
  
« Well… I wasn’t thinking about a threesome with a Mister Freeze, but it sure can be useful for the foreplays… Like… Me trailing a frozen popsicle against the warm skin of your neck and breasts and then licking it… » he slowly articulate, his lips just few millimetres away from yours.  
  
« This is, » you breathed against his mouth, « definitely not unappealing… »  
  
« Heh. » He laughed and took a step backwards, kinda frustrating you. « You really thought I would want to use a Gari-Gari-Kun as a sextoy ? It will never work, you’re so hot that it would be melted by the time it would even be close to you, I will only have the stick left. »  
  
« Would you mind if I tell an horrible joke implying the girth of the popsicle’s stick and your own ? »  
  
« Me ? A stick ?! Honey please, I’m at least an ice-cream cone ! »  
  
« With two vanilla flavoured scoops. My favourite. » You grinned.  
  
« You’re just as twisted as me. I love it. » He said with a moved voice, kissing you quickly. « And do you know what kind of ice-cream you are ? An ice Magnum. Because you have to lick the whole coating to get to the creamy part. »  
  
« Nice one, Yuu. » You smiled cheekily.   
  
His hands were still on your back, massaging your shoulders and brushing your sides as he kissed you deeply. Your own fingers flied to his hair, lovingly tangling in the dark locks, messing them and stroking them before moving to his cheeks that you delicately caressed.   
  
« Honey, » Nishinoya finally murmured.  
  
« Yes ? »  
  
« There is a burning smell… »  
  
« Holy shit !!! »

 


	7. Chapter 7

    When the sun raised the morning after, the scene it bathed with its light was nothing but unusual. Nishinoya was lying on his back, spreadeagled all over your mattress, the sheet barely covering the lower part of his body. You were curled up right next to him, lying on your side, arms against your chest and legs tucked up. Nishinoya was the first to awake, his eyes slowly opening and yet unable to catch the sunlight, as if something was blocking his view. The feeling of material covering his face intrigued him since he never slept with a sleep mask, and he clumsily caught the fabric, grinning as he recognized the soft touch of your laced bra.  
  
« God, what a night, » he smiled as he passed one strap over the pulp on his thumb, the other hand pulling on the second strap while he aimed as if he was holding a sling-shot. The second after, the lingerie was flying across the room.  
  
Shifting on the mattress, you mumbled something in your sleep and licked your dried lips, catching Nishinoya’s attention. He slowly crawled to you, one hand moving a strand of hair aside from your face and tucking it behind your ear.  
  
« Wake up, » he murmured, kissing your cheek.  
  
You lazily opened an eye and wriggled on the mattress until your were cuddling against his chest.  
  
« Well, aren’t you needy this morning. » Nishinoya teased as he wrapped one arm around your waist and kissed the tip of your nose. « I have got to go soon. »  
  
« Noooo, » you whined in a hoarse voice as you rolled on your back, your hands now rubbing on your face as you tried your best to fully wake up.  
  
Nishinoya told you that he wouldn’t be here you for the next two weeks because of his job. If in his mind, you were working in a laboratory, in yours, he was a professional photographer, and no one of you ever doubted each other. Both of your covers were credible, thanks to Kenma and Asahi, who were doing the same job, but for two different organisation.  
  
« My flight is in two hours and the airport isn’t nearby… » Nishinoya told you.  
  
It was a lie, of course. He was going to stay here, in this town, but from now, he and Tanaka will live with Hinata for the next two weeks to protect him. In your mind, however, what was supposed to be a business trip came along at just the right time. You and Elena were going to be busy for the next two weeks since you had to find where your target lived and the right spot to shoot him down.  
  
The fact that you were going to shoot the man that Yuu was now protecting with his life, however, was unknown to both of you.  
  
« Remind me where you’re going ? » you mumbled.  
  
« Germany. »  
  
He answered without an hesitation, and his suitcase was waiting for him next your door. He never left anything to chance, because even if he was willing to tell you the truth about him, he was even more scared that you would discover it yourself. He loved you, and you deserved to be told about it with all the caution it required. He didn’t want you to learn what he really was by chance, it had to come from him. He would never forgive himself if he ever hurt you.  
  
He wanted to tell you from the very beginning. He really did. He wanted to tell you immediately, but he knew that he had to be careful. He didn’t want you to live in fear and stress every time he left you behind, fearing for his life and maybe your own. And he was scared. Scared that you would reject him. Scared that you would never forgive him. He knew that the longer he waited, the harder it was going for you to accept it, and still, no matter how loud his heart was screaming and craving to be freed from his lies, his mouth never moved.  
  
« I’ll miss you, » you murmured, giving him a quick kiss.  
  
« I’ll miss you too, » he answered absently, hugging you tighter.  
  
This mission was the last. After this, he will tell you. He definitely will.

  
  
***

  
  
    Nishinoya left you almost one hour ago, and you had decided that even if the weather was cloudy, it wasn’t windy enough to keep you from enjoying a breakfast outside. Sitting at a table on the coffee’s terrace, you had momentarily pushed your cake and coffee aside, staring intensely at the photographs under your eyes. The pictures of this unknown bullet was haunting you for months now, and yet your were unable to find who shot it. You had a wide knowledge about almost all the firearms that could be found here and in Russia, but this bullet… this bullet was nothing you knew.  
  
« I really don’t know why you come here for the breakfast… Their strawberry shortcake tastes awful, » a monotonous voice suddenly said.  
  
You nearly had a heart attack, and when you turned your head around, all you could see was Tsukishima standing on your right next your chair, peacefully eating the piece of cake you left.  
  
« H-Hey ! Don’t eat that ! That’s mine ! »  
  
« Honestly, I’m doing you a favour. »  
  
« Because it tastes awful ? Or are you going to make a joke on my weight or something like this ? »  
  
« Both. » He grinned, eating the last bit of your cake. « What are you working on ? », he asked, glancing at the photographs.  
  
« Nothing that concerns you. »  
  
« As bitter as usual… I thought you were on a mission for the next two weeks ? »  
  
« And how the hell do you know that ? »  
  
« Well, it’s not like I listen to other people’s conversations, you know… It’s more like my ears are a little too effective despite my sheer will to respect everybody’s private life. Aren’t you, by any chance… the one in charge of killing Hinata Shôyô ? »  
  
You suddenly closed the folder holding your photographs and other documents, slamming the palm of your hand on the table as you looked at the tall blond man with wide eyes.  
  
« How do you know that ?! »  
  
« I didn’t, you just confirmed it… Well, I’ve gotta go. Try to not eat too much cake ! »  
  
And so left he, his gait elegant as usual as the wind gently stroked his short blond lock. Seriously… You’ll never understand this guy and his surprising ability to always appear in your back. You couldn’t trust him, even if he never did anything to you expect saying those sassy remarks. Maybe was it because, contrary to all of you, he hadn’t be raised in Russia but recruited here -and he was the only one Daichi ever made an exception for, usually it was the main gang in Russia who chose and sent you the new members- and still, you just couldn’t befriend him. He got a twisted personality.  
  
« I still don’t know why you persist in coming here for breakfast… Their coffee tastes like shit. »  
  
The heart attack came from the left this time, and while you were busy following Tsukishima’s profile, Kuroo had taken his chance to sit next to you and was now drinking your coffee.  
  
« Don’t touch that, Tetsurô ! It’s mine ! »  
  
« Sharing is caring, » he smiled. « So, having troubles with blondie ? »  
  
« Not really… I’m used to deal with annoyance since Oikawa, you know. I just wish Tsukishima could have kind of a… « personal Iwaizumi » to kick his ass sometimes. »  
  
« Weirdly it seems like he got along with the freckled-face working with Kenma… What’s his name already… »  
  
« Yamaguchi ? »  
  
« Yeah, this one. Who knows, maybe it’ll sooth Tsukishima’s bitterness… I don’t trust this guy. » Kuroo said bluntly.  
  
« And yet you two are disgustingly similar, I hope you do know that. »  
  
« If you want to insult me, I would rather be called… « dickbreath » or « asshole », or anything, really, but don’t compare me to him. »  
  
« As you wish… Dickbreath. »  
  
« It’s not a reason to make a habit out of it, okay ? What were you working on ? » he asked, glancing at your folder.  
  
You slowly opened it again, showing him the bullet’s photographs like a kid showed his father his disastrous maths test.  
  
« This shit again. » He grimaced.  
  
« I want to find him. »  
  
« It’s been months and she survived. » Kuroo sighed, letting his chin rest on his crossed arms.  
  
« I don’t care. I want to find the bastard who shot Elena down and this bullet is my only lead. »  
  
« The bullet that was in her throat, huh ? »  
  
« Yeah… All happened so quickly, she doesn’t even remember her shooter’s face… But I do. I saw him through my sights… If I can find which gang uses this kind of bullets, surely I can… »  
  
« Find who shot your friend down. I get it, I get it. » Kuroo sighed, one hand ruffling his hair and making it even messier. « You know, in our job, people kill each other everyday… You should let it go, being obsessed with this man won’t bring you anything but insomnias and nightmares. And Elena survived, this is the most important. »  
  
« No, I just… Our cover has been blown, I want to know how and why. »  
  
« Like if I were going to believe this. You don’t give a shit about the cover, you’re just a fucking revengeful bad girl, » he laughed, now ruffling your own hair affectingly.  
  
« You disobeyed Big-Boss to rescue us, » you said, pushing his hand aside. « You care about this affair too. »  
  
« I care about you two being alive. Everything else is secondary. »  
  
He brought his hand back in your hair and ruffled it even harder, and you nearly had to bite him to make him stop.  
Elena and you had grown up among other future spies and killers, but from all the friends you had, only Kuroo had been sent in Japan with you. He was like a big brother to you, and Elena and him were the only family you ever needed. However, since his abilities were far beyond yours, you almost didn’t saw him anymore. He was The Extractor, after all, and Daichi always kept him away from the usual missions, only sending him when the situation was desperate. Well, not always, though…  
  
« Don’t you have some job to do ? » you asked him, scooping your cup of coffee from his hands before he drank it all.  
  
« I do, » he sighed. « I just wanted to warn you. »  
  
« About Tsukishima ? »  
  
« Yeah… I’ve got a good instinct, and this guy isn’t clean, trust me… Warn Elena for me, ‘kay baby ? »

  
  
***

  
  
    Scrutinizing the pictures on his laptop, Sugawara intertwined his fingers in front of his impassive face and sighed heavily, his breath ghosting over his hand.  
  
« The Nano… No Allies No Opponents… A nameless gang not so nameless after all, and also our main rival… But if we’re crows, they’re undoubtedly hyenas… I guess it’s impossible for two scavengers to live in the same territory… Daichi… I really wonder what you’re up to now… » he thought for himself.  
  
Three firm knocks on his door brought him back to reality, and he put up a front before speaking.  
  
« Come in ! »  
  
The door slowly opened on a tall man, and a smile appeared on Sugawara’s delicate face.  
  
« Ah ! Here’s my favourite report of the day ! Tell me what you learned, Tsukishima. »


	8. Chapter 8

    In a world of secrets and rivalries, double agents were both a blessing and a curse. Tsukishima knew it from the very beginning, but he didn’t protest when Sugawara assigned him to this job. He was clever, more than a lot of people, and that’s probably why they were so easy to read for him. He knew there were risks, that being a lonely crow infiltrated in a pack of hyenas could be deadly, that being engaged in double dealing wasn’t easy and requested a constant vigilance, but that was also what made the job endearing. He was having fun fooling everybody.  
  
« So, Tsukishima, how are The Nano doing ? »  
  
« As you suspected, Tokyo called them to kill Hinata since our dear King of The Battlefield missed, » he grinned.  
  
Kageyama and him never have been the best friends in the world. To be honest, his amazing talent to shoot no matter the distance, the angle, the weather or the target pissed him off. He was clever, but the weapons were not his cup of tea. Too gross and heavy. Manipulating people fitted him more.  
  
« As I thought… Do you know who is going to do the job ? »  
  
« Yes. Their leader chose the ninth strongest killer. »  
  
« Ninth ? That’s not a really high rank. »  
  
« That’s what I thought first, but I approached the girl and I have to say that… She’s pretty good at shooting people. »  
  
« The girl ? The hitman is… a hitwoman ? »  
  
« Yes. Shall I take care of her ? »  
  
« No, not now, » Sugawara disagreed. « If we kill their number nine, they would likely sent their number eight to replace her and so on… Plus, I gave Hinata my two best bodyguards, we don’t have to worry. »  
  
« If I may say a word… It would be a waste to not seize a chance to kill one of their top ten ranked killer. The Nano are dangerous after all… »  
  
« I know… But don’t kill her until she moves, okay ? Wait until the very last moment. »  
  
« Understood. »  
  
Tsukishima gave him a respectful bow and turned his wheels, heading towards the door.  
  
« Tsukishima, » Sugawara called. « What about their leader ? Did you learn anything ? »  
  
Tsukishima’s brown eyes widened behind his glasses. He didn’t expect this question.  
  
« I don’t see him that much, since he’s not my target… Do you want me to spy on him too ? »  
  
« No, nevermind… Keep your eyes on the hitwoman. »  
  
« As you wish, Boss. »

  
  
***

  
  
    Hinata’s flat was small but cosy, decorated nicely enough to not feel oppressive, and absolutely spotless. A fruity smell was filling the air, too light to be repulsive, and stills irrefutably present. Many photographs were adorning every single shelf and piece of furniture. Even the walls were covered with pictures of Natsu’s charming smile.  
  
« You know… when you told me that you were going to protect me until my match against Tokyo, I didn’t understand it implied you two living here… » Shôyô bashfully said.  
  
« Sorry about that, Hinata, » Tanaka grinned, embarrassed. « I know accommodating two strangers isn’t the funniest thing in the world, but it’s necessary to your protection. »  
  
« O-Oh ! I didn’t mean it like that ! You’re not a nuisance or anything ! It’s just that my flat isn’t that big so… »  
  
« Don’t mind, don’t mind ! » Nishinoya smiled and patted his shoulder affectingly. « Tanaka and I have known worse, right, Ryû ?! »  
  
« Totally ! »  
  
Hinata gave them his first sincere smile, and seemed to finally started to get used to their presence.  
  
« You guys really are experts, aren’t you ? You do all that bodyguard-stuff so… casually. I’m a bit envious, I would be unable to protect somebody with my life, I’m too much of a coward for this… You surely have dozen of incredible stories to tell ! You’re cool ! »  
  
The two bodyguards were now blushing like teenagers in the middle of their confession. They weren’t used to be told they were… cool ! The most recurrent terms were « idiots », « brainless » or « dumb and dumber ». Both of them proudly stuck out their chests and tried to look as ferocious as they could manage.  
  
« Our job surely requests guts ! » Tanaka sputtered.  
  
« Surely it’s not a job that can fit pussies ! We rock, Ryû ! »  
  
« Noya-san ! »  
  
« Ryû ! »  
  
« Noya-san ! »  
  
They both let go of their bags and suitcases and fell in each other’s arms, because even the manliest bodyguards needed to hug their bros sometimes. Carefully, Hinata seized his chance and discreetly slipped behind Nishinoya, judging him.  
  
« That’s what I thought, » he said. « Nishinoya-san, you’re really shorter than me ! »  
  
« The fuck you said ?! » the super tiny bodyguard shouted, grabbing the nearest thing to thrown directly in Shôyô’s face.  
  
It proved to be one of Tanaka’s sacks, and it bounced on the floor as soon as Hinata dodged it, the leathered flap sliding and revealing a gun. The ginger-haired boy immediately froze, and his orbs never left the weapon as the tallest man put it back on his bag.  
  
« Sorry, Ryû !! »  
  
« Sorry about that. » Tanaka apologized, meeting Hinata’s petrified gaze.  
  
The younger boy was obviously sweating, his back leaning against the wall, trying to be as far as possible from the gun as if it was going to bite him.  
  
« Can I ask you something, Tanaka-san ? » he asked in a whisper.  
  
« Go on. »  
  
« Have you… Did you… already… k-kill someone ? »  
  
Nishinoya’s eyebrows knitted together at this. He knew the answer too well, and he didn’t want his best friend to go through a whole bunch of questions.  
  
« Hey, Hinata, don’t ask stuff like this ! » he snubbed.  
  
« S-Sorry ! I just- »  
  
« I did. » Tanaka suddenly blurted out, plunging the three of them in an icy silence. « I did once… A woman. I thought she was going to kill my protected but… she was just a decoy… The shooter was somewhere else… I… killed an innocent woman… » he ended in a shaky voice, his fists clenched so hard that his nails was digging into his palms.  
  
« It wasn’t your fault, Ryû ! You did what you had to ! You couldn’t know that- »  
  
« I should have ! » the poor Ryûnosuke shouted out. « If I had waited one more second… Maybe I would have seen that she was unarmed… Maybe I would have seen the real shooter… I… I shot without thinking twice and this is unforgivable… »  
  
Nishinoya clicked his tongue, casting a glance at Hinata who was stiff against his wall, looking so sorry that the dark-haired Crow couldn’t brought himself to scold him again.  
  
« We’re bodyguards, » Yuu said in a soft voice. « We protect people, we don’t kill them… But sometimes, the best defence is attack. Sometimes you don’t have a choice. »

  
  
***

  
  
    Your soles were slowly scratching against the concrete as you made your way down the street, finally stopping in front of a red door, briefly glancing at the sidewalk before ringing the bell.  
  
« Her husband’s car isn’t parked… He probably already left for work. »  
  
You rang the doorbell, waiting patiently until Elena opened to you, smiling happily at you.  
  
« Hi there ! »  
  
« Hey. What’s up ? »  
  
You immediately regretted your question when she started to sing « I just had sex and it felt so good » at the top of her lungs.  
  
« Why do you always make a point of embarrassing me ?! Why ?! » you groaned while trying to stuff her scarf down her throat to make her shut up.  
  
« M’chorry, » she whined as she spat out her cloth. « But you’re gonna be happy, I’ve found some informations about Hinata Shôyô. »  
  
« Already ? », you said with astonishment, taking off your shoes before going any further in her house.  
  
Elena’s house was tidy and always had this delicate perfume of sweets and cake that you always found so soothing. She led you to the living room where were several scandalously too comfortable armchairs and you knew for sure that you would never be able to get your ass off of it if you ever sat down.  
  
« The advantage of tracking a quite popular boy is that you can Google his name, » Elena told you as she let herself fall on her couch. « I found his biography and it was more than enough to start with… Oh, and apparently, a porn star has the same family name… The things I’ve seen… Seriously, I didn’t know a woman could do this with- »  
  
« I don’t wanna know the object, animal or number of people you were about to finish your sentence with, is that clear ?! » you panicked. You sure were a sissy sometimes compared to Elena.  
  
« But you consider the animal as a potential option on your own ! God, you really have issues, maybe I should tell Yuu to give you a deworming pill… »  
  
« You’re NOT going to have a single word with my boyfriend unless I’m next to you with a knife under your throat to murder you if you ever dare to scare the shit out of him, do you get it ? »  
  
« So protective… That’s cute ! »  
  
You cleared you throat, trying to put up a front and not let the blush covering your cheeks spread any further.  
  
« Anyway… What did you learn thanks to his biography ? »  
  
« Well… The usual stuff like… His age, height and birthday… But there was also the name of his high school, were he started to be noticed. Karasuno High School. »  
  
« Karasuno… It’s in this prefecture, isn’t it ? »  
  
« Absolutely ! I asked Kenma to hack into their database and he found his former address for me, the address he lived at when he was still at his mom’s house. Once we located the mom, it was a piece of cake to hack her phone and access to all her directory. We found Hinata’s landline and with this, it was more than easy to locate his apartment. »  
  
« Nice, Elena ! » you said enthusiastically. For once, she did her job seriously. « So, where is he ? »  
  
« In another part of the town. It’s not too far away from the Gymnasium where the Tokyo and Miyagi’s match will take place, I think I already know the road he’ll choose that day. There’s a high building right in front of the Gymnasium, you’ll have no problem to hide here and shoot. You’re pretty good at shooting from a high angle shot, right ? »  
  
« My speciality. » You smiled. « But… what do we do until then ? »  
  
« We wait ! Big-Boss’s orders, no unnecessary moves. »  
  
« I see… »  
  
You were a little concerned by this. You were used to check on your future target before shooting it, but you also understood Daichi’s point of view. It would be too risked to hang around Hinata’s place and be spotted.  
Seeing you doubtful, Elena quickly found something to distract you.  
  
« Hey ! Tell me how you first met Yuu ! » she suddenly asked.  
  
You blinked few times at this, not expecting this question in the middle of a mission’s organisation.  
  
« I-I already told you this story… »  
  
« I know, but I wanna hear it again ! It’s so… movie-like ! »  
  
You sighed deeply at that. Your first encountering with Nishinoya was everything but romantic and « movie-like », like she said.


	9. Chapter 9

    Nishinoya and you met about a year ago, in a café, nothing really extraordinary at first sight. But where things became interesting, it was that if you were in this café, waiting alone at a table, it was because your next target was supposed to come too. You tracked him for days and decorticated his datebook, he was coming for sure, but he was late and it was starting to eat at your nerves.  
  
The plan was simple. Once he would be here, all you would have to do was to casually start a conversation with him -you knew he was single, and you also knew you were nicely dressed enough to not be turned down. And when his defences would be at their lowest… you’ll quickly pour the poison hidden in your bag and let it do its job. It was simple, yes. But you sucked with humans. Elena was the one who was supposed to do this kind of job, but at this time, she was still hospitalized for the bullet in her throat.   
  
You were nervous and felt uncovered, and you hated it. And fuck, why was this idiot so fucking late ?!  
  
« Hey there ! Can I sit ? »  
  
Without even waiting for your answer, a young man was seated in front of you, casually letting his arms rest on the table and giving you a warm smile. Looks like your clothes were effective, after all…  
He was dressed with a plaid shirt over a black t-shirt, the number four printed on it on a bright orange colour. A belt decorated with a multitude of silver pics was hanging his dark and ripped jeans.   
  
« I didn’t agree, » you answered him with you coldest voice. You seriously had no time for a ladies’ man.  
  
« Haha ! But it would be a crime to let such a pretty girl alone ! Ha, I didn’t even introduce myself ! I’m Nishinoya Yuu, nice to meet you ! »  
  
You glanced at him like if he was the most bothering thing on this Earth -maybe even before Oikawa- but it didn’t seem to affect him.   
  
« Can I offer you something to drink ? »  
  
« Can I offer you my shoe up your ass if you don’t take your leave now ? »  
  
Anybody with a brain would have known that it was a bad idea to stay. But not Nishinoya. His smile even get bigger.  
  
« Not easy to approach, heh ? »  
  
You were nervously scrutinizing through the window, trying to spot your target. In vain. Why the hell was he so late ? And why the hell wouldn’t this boy understand that he was bothering you more than anything else ?! You wouldn’t be able to follow the plan if he was around !  
  
« Waiting for someone ? » he asked, winking at you when the waiter placed on your table the two cups of coffee he ordered behind your back, while your were busy ignoring him by gazing outside.   
  
« My boyfriend. » You answered.  
  
It was obviously a lie, but at least Nishinoya’s smile lost of its splendour.  
  
« Damn it, why are all the pretty girls taken ?! » he whined, taking his head between his hands and almost knocking his cup out of the table.  
  
You had to admit that the corner of your mouth slightly twitched at his demeanour, but you couldn’t bring yourself to say that you « smiled ». Your phone rang right after this, and your eyes widened when you saw that it was a call from Daichi.  
  
« Please tell me it’s Mister Boyfriend calling to cancel your date ! » Nishinoya yelled in excitation.   
  
You were reluctant to answer in front of Nishinoya first, but you knew that Daichi hated to wait while trying to reach you. Plus, he never called unless it was something of the highest importance. All you had to do was to formulate rather neutral answer so this annoying brunette staring at you won’t get suspicious.   
  
« Yes ? » you said, taking the call.  
  
« Agent 9-K, your mission is cancelled. »  
  
« C-Cancelled ?! »  
  
Nishinoya was completely startled by this, torn between the happiness to know that Mister Boyfriend won’t come, but also feeling kinda sorry for you. He surely didn’t mean to bring bad luck upon you when he said that he wished your lover won’t come.  
  
« Our silent partner just called me. Apparently, we’ve been double-crossed, somebody already took care of your target. He’s dead. »  
  
So that’s why he was so damn late… Fuck…  
  
« Understood. » You said, grinding your teeth. You hated it when somebody stole your job.   
  
You hang up right after this, totally forgetting about Nishinoya, furious about what you just heard. He, however, completely misunderstood your behaviour and thought that you were fighting back anger against this fucker who dared to cancel your date.  
  
« He’s an asshole. »  
  
Noya’s voice suddenly brought you back to reality.   
  
« Excuse-me ? » you blinked, not immediately remembering your lie about the person you were expecting.  
  
Nervously, Nishinoya scratched the back of his head.  
  
« S-Sorry I shouldn’t talk about your boyfriend like this but… You don’t make a girl come somewhere, make her wait, and finally cancel… It’s not polite. Wait, scratch that. It’s fucking rude. »  
  
« Cancel my ass, » you groaned. « It’s more like I’ve been… literally dumped. »  
  
« What ?! He dumped you on the phone ?! When he was supposed to have a date with you ?! Gimme your phone, I’m gonna call this guy and teach him respect ! »  
  
He almost jumped over the table to grab your cellphone, but you’ve been faster than him and were now preciously holding your item against your chest.  
  
« S-Stop it ! Just… Just go back to your own business, okay ?! I’m fine I… Uh… We weren’t dating for long so… It’s okay, I don’t care ! »  
  
You had to slap him to make him sit his ass down again, and you were adamant that he would have try to steal your phone again if his own didn’t ring. Quickly reading his new message, Nishinoya frowned slightly.  
  
« Getting dumped too ? » you asked in a mocking voice.  
  
« What kind of guy would start to hit on a girl while waiting for his girlfriend ? No, I was supposed to meet a buddy but… Looks like it’s cancelled. Makes us a matched pair ! » he grinned as you just sighed. « Come on, cheer up ! A man who dumped a girl like this doesn’t deserve you. And look, you’re lucky ! I’m here and as single as… as single as… as… » he mumbled with a dying voice.  
  
« As me ? Very smooth. »  
  
« Ah ! No, no, no ! I-I didn’t mean to say that ! »  
  
« But you were thinking it »  
  
« A bit. WAIT, NO ! Not at all !!! I wouldn’t dare ! »  
  
You still had this angry look on your face, but it was honestly getting hard to not laugh at all the stupidities this boy was delivering.   
  
You finally relaxed a little while he kept bouncing on his seat and talking excitingly to you. Your mission was over, after all, there was no need to be tensed anymore, and the boy was entertaining. Stupid, but entertaining.   
You didn’t know how he managed this, but you eventually gave up on the idea of pushing him away. Probably because, tenacious as he seemed to be, you’ll just fail and lose your time, but maybe, just maybe, were you finding him endearing. Maybe you wanted him to stay a little longer and distract you with another idiocy.

  
  
***

  
  
    It was about three of the morning when Nishinoya woke up, his sleep brutally interrupted by muffled noises coming from Hinata’s room. He glanced at Ryû, who was still snoring in the futon next to his, and pricked up his ears. Shôyô had such a fitful sleep that the crinkling of his sheets could be heard through the all apartment, and Nishinoya first thought he was having nightmares again. But his instinct was telling him to listen one more second, just to be sure. That’s when he heard it.  
  
« Help ! »  
  
Hinata’s tiny scared voice. Nishinoya immediately jumped on his feet, waking Ryû up in the same time, and they both rushed to the volleyball player’s room. They expected something like this. That was precisely why this boy had two bodyguards by now.  
  
What they found in his room, however, was far beyond anything they could have considered.  
  
Laying on his mattress, his legs tangled in his sheets and just as pale as them, Hinata was pinned down by a much taller man, one of his hand trying to cover his mouth to keep him from screaming. This situation was expected, but what wasn’t at all was the identity of his aggressor.  
  
Looked like Sugawara was right to beware of Kageyama Tobio.  
  
« Kage- »  
  
« What the hell d’you think you’re doing, asshole ?! » Tanaka yelled as loud as he could to cover Nishinoya’s voice.   
  
Stupefied, Kageyama hadn’t a chance to react that Tanaka was already yanking him off of Hinata, shoving him against the wall nearby.   
  
« Are you okay ? » Nishinoya gently asked to the poor scared boy.  
  
« Y-Y… Yes… »  
  
Noya helped him sit down on his mattress and gently took him by his shoulders, bending just enough to be eye-levelled with him.  
  
« Go lock yourself in the bathroom. We’re taking care of this. »  
  
« O-Okay ! »  
  
Hinata immediately obeyed to his shortest bodyguard and left the room with shaking legs. The three men in the room stayed frozen until they heard the bathroom’s door being locked. Then, Tanaka tightened his hold on Kageyama and gave him a frightening glare.  
  
« What d’you think you’re doing, you fucking asshole ? »  
  
« The Boss was finally right, huh ? You’re so mad to have missed this boy that you’re trying to kill him now just for your fucking pride ? You’re gonna answer for this, Kage- »  
  
« Shhh ! » Tanaka hissed before Nishinoya could finish. « You almost said his name again… We don’t know if Hinata can hear us or not… How do you think he’s going to react if he understands that his bodyguards are acquainted with the man who tried to kill him twice ? »  
  
« Fuck, you’re right… Sorry… »  
  
« I wasn’t trying to kill him, » Kageyama answered with a low voice.  
  
« And know you’re really taking us for morons. » Tanaka growled.  
  
« I’m not. »  
  
« Explain yourself then ! » Nishinoya yelled. « What were you doing now if you weren’t trying to kill him ?! Maybe you were tucking him in ?! »  
  
« I’m not armed. » Kageyama groaned, his piercing blue eyes defying them.  
  
Tanaka and Nishinoya glanced at each other at this. They saw no weapon dropped on the floor, and when the shortest man body-searched him while the bald man had his wrists pinned on the wall, he found nothing.  
  
« What proves us that you weren’t trying to choke him ? »  
  
« Yeah, totally. Choking him would have been more discrete than shooting him in the middle of the night. » Tanaka continued.  
  
« Listen ! I have no interest in killing him, I’m not… I’m not mad at him ! It’s not like he was skilled enough to avoid my shoot and make me fail, he’s… he’s been SAVED, okay ?! That’s what interests me ! I want to know WHO discovered me and HOW ! And only him can answer me ! »   
  
« Is it the truth ? » a timid voice suddenly asked.  
  
Tanaka and Nishinoya turned their heads toward the door as one man, and paled slightly at the sight of Hinata standing here. Fuck, they didn’t hear him coming back.  
  
« What are you doing here ?! I told you to lock yourself in the bathroom ! »  
  
« I know but… I heard this man yelling about… about him not trying to kill me and… You know I panicked when I saw him above me but… He indeed didn’t… didn’t try to choke me or anything he was just… trying to make me silent. »  
  
« Told you so ! » Kageyama shouted as Tanaka finally let him go.  
  
He fixed his incredible blue eyes framed by dark hair on Hinata, who carefully took a little step backward when he felt his gaze weighing on him. Kageyama was tall and had built a rather impressive musculature, his gaze piercing as always.  
  
« So… You’re the man who tried to kill me, right ? »  
  
« Yes. » Kageyama answered without even batting an eyelid.   
  
« And you’re not trying anymore because… ? »  
  
« Because my hierarchy forbade me to do so. You’re not my target anymore, but I know that somebody was with you when I shot. Who was it ? »  
  
Hinata took a deep breath and held it for few seconds before sighing, his eyes closed to try to sooth his nerves. Tanaka and Nishinoya’s eyes never left him.  
  
« I’m sorry, » the orange-haired boy said sincerely. « I don’t know who saved me but… You’re right. Somebody was here and without this person you… you would have… I would be… Dead. But I can’t help you. All I remember is a hand grabbing me by my collar and yanking me backward, behind the corner of the wall. »  
  
« Was it a man ? A woman ? »  
  
« A man, for sure. »  
  
« Can you describe him to me ? »  
  
« I barely saw him… He left me immediately after, I just… took a glance of him. Tall, broad, with dark hair… I think he got a something like tattoo in his neck, but I’m not sure and… I can’t even describe it to you… I guess it’s not really helping you… »  
  
« It’s more than enough. Thanks for your cooperation. » He bowed.  
  
« So you’re the bastard who tried to kill him, huh ?! » Tanaka grimaced, acting like if he didn’t knew about anything. « Well, even if you said you’re not targeting him anymore, I don’t trust you ! Stay here, Noya-san, I’m taking the trash out ! »  
  
« Hey, you’re not really planning on beating me up, right ? » Kageyama mumbled once they were far enough to not be heard, his voice slightly less neutral than usual as Tanaka dragged him outside by the collar.  
  
Of course, Ryûnosuke didn’t do anything to him apart from kicking his ass with all his strength, just to kick some sense in this big empty head of him. Kageyama left without protesting, but he sure was limping and even more angry-looking than usual.


	10. Chapter 10

    It’s been five days since Kageyama broke in Hinata’s apartment, and nothing had happened since. The orange-haired boy was now completely accustomed to his bodyguards’ presences and seemed less scared than before. It’s been a while since he felt in security, and now, thanks to them, he was starting to live again.   
  
« Heh ? Why are you checking the weather in… Germany ?! » Hinata asked Nishinoya, looking over his shoulder on the laptop’s screen.  
  
« I told my girlfriend I was in Germany for my job and I’m gonna give her a call so… I have to be credible. »  
  
« It must be hard to have to lie to everybody, right ? » Hinata said, giving him a little smile.  
  
« Yeah, I really hate it… Hell, I’ve been lying to her since the very first hour we met. »  
  
Since Hinata was giving him an envious gaze without daring to formulate his request, Nishinoya grinned and told him a little more.  
  
« I met her in a café, she was waiting for her boyfriend… She thought I was here to see a buddy but… I wasn’t. I was supposed to meet my new customer, but he was late and I was bored so I started to look around and… I spotted her immediately ! »  
  
« Oooh ! And what did you do ?! Did the boyfriend came and you had to fight him ?! »   
  
« Nope. This asshole dumped her with a phonecall, right in front of me ! I was thinking that it was over for me coz… Hell, you shouldn’t try to seduce somebody with a broken heart you know ? But she didn’t care. Apparently they weren’t dating for long so… I took my chance ! »  
  
« Oooh ! But what did you do when your customer had arrived ? »  
  
« That’s the best part ! » Nishinoya grinned from ear to ear. « The guy never showed up ! I received a message from my boss telling me that he had broke our contract ! So since we were finally both free, we started to talk and… to like each other. »

  
  
***

  
  
    This whole situation was ridiculous. You didn’t need protection, you didn’t need a baby-sitter. You just couldn’t accept Daichi’s decision.   
  
« I’m sorry, but I really don’t understand why Tsukishima should… accompany me, » you growled, not really pleased to be paired up with the tall blond guy.   
  
« I’m not asking for your approval. » Daichi answered you, making Tsukishima smirk.  
  
Since Sugawara ordered him to neutralize you before you could fulfil your mission concerning Hinata, the double agent had to find a way to be with you at the crucial moment. And since he perfectly knew that the orange-haired boy was protected by two of his co-workers, he simply suggested to Daichi to be your second shooter to take care of « eventual undesirable guests ». But the bullets he would fire wouldn’t be for Nishinoya and Tanaka.   
  
« I can take care of undesirable guests on my own, I don’t need a minion ! » you shouted at Tsukishima once both of you left Daichi’s office.  
  
« Minion. » He parroted with a disgusted face. « I think I prefer to be called your partner, or something equivalent. »  
  
« Partner my ass ! You’re not even an official killer, you’re a… a spy ! Why do you want to join me on the battlefield ? Why do you want to be part of this mission so much, Tsukishima ?! »  
  
Kuroo’s warnings were haunting your thoughts everytime you talked to the blond man. You found him particularly clingy lately and cold sweat were running down your spine anytime his emotionless eyes landed on you. Your sudden aggressiveness was obviously surprising him, but when he opened his mouth to answer you, it wasn’t his voice that you heard.  
  
« Bothering my sister again, Tsukishima ? You really are a plague… »  
  
Marching at his usual lazy pace, Kuroo dragged his long legs to you, smirking to the both of you.  
  
« Sister ? I didn’t know you two were related… » Tsukishima cocked an eyebrow.  
  
« Family is a concept. » Kuroo smiled. « So… why were you making her yell ? »  
  
« He’s encroaching on my turf. » You hissed, your eyes not moving from Tsukishima’s face. Maybe if you stared at him long enough, he would fall prey to a spontaneous combustion.  
  
« Really ? »  
  
« Big-Boss just assigned him as my… MINION, for the next mission, » you smirked through your displeasure.  
  
Tsukishima’s gaze was wandering from Kuroo’s face to yours. You probably didn’t know it, but you had the same damn grin.   
  
« Disgustingly alike, » he thought.  
  
Tetsurô’s eyes were fixed on the tall blond man, literally scanning him.   
  
« Well, I’ll let you guys look at each other straight in the eye, I feel like I’m in the way. Call me for the wedding ! »  
  
You took your leave on this last sentence, clearly hearing an horrified « excuse-me ?! » from Tsukishima, and fake vomit noises from your favourite bed-headed brother. The blond man was about to do the same when Kuroo caught him by the collar and kept him in place.  
  
« Listen to me, four-eyes. I don’t know what do you plan to do with her, but if you ever touch her, if you ever consider the eventuality to hurt her… I’ll kill you. Consider yourself warned. »

  
  
***

  
  
    His neck was resting against his armchair’s back, a long sigh escaping his tanned and exposed throat. His eyelids painfully lowered down like seized up shutters as Daichi sank deeper in the leather of his four-legged support. The room was silent, only filled with the sound of his purring computer on standby.   
  
Being responsible was hard. Being a leader was hard. Being alone was harder.   
  
If he had shared this position with his former partner as it should have been done, all would have been easier. If they had been two to lead The Nano instead of himself alone, all would have been better. But it wasn’t how it turned. His partner wasn’t here anymore.  
  
Not that he was dead or anything, but Sugawara Kôshi chose another path.

  
  
*

  
  
    The hospital’s neon light was flickering above their heads, slowly driving them crazy and implanting a migraine in their tired brains. Both of them were silent, stiff on their uncomfortable seats, their jaws clenched, their eyes fixed on the floor, and their hands nervously clasped on their trousers. Anybody looking at them would think that they were dreading this moment, expecting the worst. But they weren’t. They weren’t panicking anymore about their situation’s outcome, they were trying to accept it, to process what the doctors just told them. The worst already happened.  
  
Kurokawa Hiroki, leader of The Nano established in Japan, was dead.  
  
« No Allies No Opponents… My ass ! » Daichi roared through his gritted teeth. « How can somebody without enemies take three balls in the chest then ?! »  
  
« Calm down, Daichi. It’s just an adage, not… not a reality. » Sugawara said, rising his orbs on him.  
  
« Well, the fact that we’re now leaderless IS a reality ! The three bullets in Kurokawa’s body are real too ! As real as the bastards who fired ! »  
  
« He killed their own leader too before being shot down… It’s a tie. »  
  
Both of the leaders killed each other fighting over the money the former Crows’ leader hoarded thanks to the bets put on the match opposing Tokyo and Miyagi. This was so ridiculous… They fought over something so trivial and now, two gangs were left alone, leaderless.   
Behind the anger of being leaderless, Daichi was personally affected by Kurokawa’s death. He admired him for a long time and also was his apprentice, Kurokawa teaching him and Suga how to rule The Nano. He was the fatherly figure he always lacked, and the pain he felt for his death was beyond the one he would feel for a simple superior. He lost somebody he loved.  
Daichi jumped on his feet, placing himself in front of Suga’s seat and overhanging him.  
  
« We’re not going to forgive them for that ! The Crows will answer for this ! »  
  
A faint smile appeared on Sugawara’s lips as he spoke with a lighter voice.  
  
« Kurokawa’s body isn’t even cold yet, but it seems that you’re already taking his place as the Big-Boss, Daichi. »   
  
The bitter comment made Daichi gulped as a wave of guiltiness overwhelmed his heart. It wasn’t like Kurokawa’s death didn’t affect him, but taking the helm of a headless boat was stronger than him. However, you sometimes needed two men to sail through the storm.  
  
« We’re a team, Suga. » The tallest man said in a softer voice. « We’re gonna lead The Nano together. »  
  
« We won’t. »  
  
This sentence. This little, almost insignificant sentence was the cold shower his brain needed to restart.   
  
« You’re… different, Suga. It’s not like you. It’s almost like you’re indifferent to Kurokawa’s death. »  
  
« What if I really am, Daichi ? What if I really am ? »  
  
His voice was low, just as empty as his eyes locked on the floor. Daichi stared at him lengthily, not understanding what was happening to his partner. He has known Suga since their childhood in Russia, he always could tell what was in his mind or heart. But right now… right now Suga was locked, opaque, even to his own eyes, and his best friend who always had been as easy to read as an open book, was now written in invisible ink.  
  
« What’s wrong, Suga ? I don’t recognize you… »  
  
« Don’t you ever… Don’t you ever find weird that The Nano always found so many orphans ? Don’t you ever find weird that we’re always way younger than any of our rivals ? »  
  
« What’s your point exactly ? Our recruiters go back and forth thought all Russia to find us and their hard job pays, that’s all. We’re younger than everybody else because we’re trained since childhood. »  
  
« Contrary to all of our rivals who recruit their members when they’re already adults. I’m asking you again, Daichi… Don’t you ever find weird that The Nano never get short of orphans ? Hiring only lonely kids restrains their field of action unlike others organisation which recruit anybody as long as they’ve got skills. »  
  
Daichi wasn’t recognizing his friend anymore. His tone was cold and detached, his voice low, and his eyes empty, dull. His complexion was worryingly waxy, and all his body looked stiff.  
  
« What are you- »   
  
Daichi couldn’t finish.  
  
« They killed my parents ! » Sugawara yelled, jumping off his seat as his fists clenched at Daichi’s shirt.  
  
The brown-haired man’s heart missed more than a beat at this. What was he saying ? Was he going crazy ? It couldn’t be… It wasn’t making any sense !  
  
« They killed my parents. » Suga repeated, head ducking. « And they probably killed yours too. Do you understand what I’m saying, Daichi ?! The Nano killed our families ! »  
  
His forehead bumped against his friend’s chest, his throat almost getting to tight to let the words escape.  
  
« That’s how they really recruit their members ! That’s how The Nano really work ! Did you think that they visit orphanages waiting for promising children to appear ?! Did you think they would give up on a future high-calibre killer because he had a family ?! Of course not ! It’s not a hazard if they always find what they need, who they WANT among orphanages ! They spot us and then make orphans out of us ! »  
  
Warm tears rolled down his cheeks, his nails digging into the material clenched in his fists.   
  
« They took everything away from us and let the orphanages take us… Then they come and say that we can become stronger, that we can have the strength and the safety we’re lacking… They kill our family, and next they arrive like our saviour… By recruiting us as kids, they walk off with the most talented ones, stealing us to the organisations that would have recruited us later… »  
  
Daichi wanted to move, wanted to take a step forward, to hold him against him. But he didn’t move. His instinct kept him from doing so. From the beginning, Sugawara hadn’t been using « us » to talk about The Nano. As if he wasn’t one anymore.   
  
« Why aren’t you saying anything ? » Suga finally asked, rising his head. « Why aren’t you angry ?! I just told you that your family has been murdered by the same guys you’re working for ! »  
  
« No. »  
  
The smallest man seemed surprised by the shortness and calm of this answer.   
  
« They didn’t kill my family… I’m an abandoned child, » Daichi continued, his hands gently grabbing Sugawara‘s wrists as they let go of his shirt.  
  
« That’s what they told you ! That’s what they told me too ! But it’s a lie ! »  
  
« It’s the truth. »  
  
« What proof do you have ?! »  
  
« Because I’m like you… I wanted to know the truth about my past and… I’ve found where my parents live. They’re safe, and I even have two little sisters. They’re young… I guess my mother get pregnant with me too early and that they didn’t have the money to keep me… But The Nano did nothing to them. I’m a real orphan. »   
  
Sugawara’s eyes dried and widened. He surely didn’t expect this.  
  
« Well, lucky you. » He groaned. « My own researches led my to a rather different conclusion. »  
  
« Suga… I’m sorry for what happened to your parents. I had no idea that was how we worked… But right now, we have people waiting for us to lead them before The Crows finish us off, there’s many of those children with no relatives left that we can help, for real this time. We can change this system ! »  
  
« You’ve always been so naïve, Daichi. » Sugawara groaned, unrecognizable. « What do you think you can do against the main gang in Russia ? You’re just the new leader of one of their tiny branches. You have no power against them. They’ll crush you. »  
  
« I didn’t intend to do this alone… But… You‘re not planning on coming back with me… are you ? »  
  
Suga took a step backward at this. He didn’t thought that Daichi would still read him so easily.   
  
« You can’t change The Nano from the inside, » he said in a shaky voice. « The threat has to come from the outside. »  
  
« From The Crows. That’s what you had in mind since the beginning, right ? Two leaderless groups and two men with leader’s abilities… The outcome was so obvious… I should have understand sooner… »  
  
This time, it was Daichi who took a step backward, putting some distance between him and his friend, between him and The Crows’ soon-to-be new leader.  
  
« You’re… not going to stop me ? »  
  
« As you said earlier… I’m not The Nano’s leader yet. Just like you’re not The Crow’s yet. For now, I consider that we’re still friends… that we’re still partners. If you think it’s the right thing to do… Then no, I won’t stop you. But once you’ll be a Crow… I’ll be merciless if we meet again. »  
  
 It broke both of their hearts to do so, but they also knew that there wasn’t any other option. Sugawara would never forgive The Nano for what they did to him, neither would Daichi for Kurokawa’s death. They were going to be enemies, despite being so similar, despite the « be careful » that escaped both of their mouths.  
  
That was the last time they had seen each other.


	11. Chapter 11

    You were ready. You couldn’t be described with any other word. The weather was optimal, with enough light and not a single wind to disturb you. You knew from where you were going to shoot, which weapon you were going to use, and you even decided which one of your feet would land on Tsukishima’s face if he ever bothered you.   
Elena had called you few minutes ago, warning you that Hinata Shôyô had left his apartment for the Gymnasium. You wanted to hurl when you heard her saying that he had two bodyguards, just like Tsukishima suggested, and that therefore, his presence with you was almost justified.  
  
Seeing Tsukishima Kei being right honestly pissed you off more than anything else. Even Oikawa was fairly agreeable compared to him.  
  
« So, tell me… How does it feel to be wrong ? » the tallest shithead of all the universe asked you with a smirk. « I told you there would be bodyguards. »  
  
« Doesn’t hurt as half as bad than a kick in your balls. And I can perfectly take care of bodyguards by myself, especially just two of them. »  
  
He sat down next to you, the roof you were on high enough that nobody in the streets it was overhanging could see you.   
  
« Big-Boss won’t allow any mistake. If you sow discord among the crowd by shooting the bodyguards and that Hinata is brought to safety too fast, you’ll miss your only chance. So, leave those guys to me and focus on your real target. »  
  
« I know. » You growled.  
  
Of course, all of this was a smokescreen to keep you from killing the bodyguards who were Tsukishima’s real allies. The only bullets he intended to fire today were for you.  
Keeping a discrete watch over you as you open your heavy black suitcase, taking a glance at the impressive rifle, he analyzed every of your moves. You were relaxed, focused, and unaware of his plot. Perfect.   
  
« What a waste to kill you, » he thought. « I liked your bitter tongue… Too bad Sugawara’s orders are absolute. »  
  
You stuck a small tripod on the sand-coloured gravel covering the roof, installing your rifle on it and bringing the canon to the edge. You were now lying on your stomach, one eye closed while the other was looking through the sights to adjust your position. You weren’t even aware of Tsukishima’s presence anymore. If he wanted to, he could have killed you here and now. But instead of this, he mimicked your moves and set himself in position too.  
  
« They’re coming, » you said. « I recognize the car, Elena photographed it for me. »  
  
« Get it. »   
  
Neither of you spoke anymore, the only sounds filling the air were the reporters’ comments, lost in the cheers and screams from the supporters pressed against safety barriers below you. Vivid banners sometimes showed up in your field of vision, earning an annoyed « tch » from you. Finally, people assembled on the sidewalks, cleaning the perfect spot to shoot. The automobile stopped in front of the Gymnasium’s main entrance and the car door opened, letting the first man appear.   
  
He was tall and broad, with a shaved head and narrowed eyes, and a ferocious expression was plastered on his face. He was wearing a light t-shirt under a black leathered jacket, and he cautiously checked the surroundings, looking for an eventual threat. What he didn’t check, however, was the sky.   
  
« Idiot. » Tsukishima mumbled.  
  
« That’s him… »  
  
At this rate your voice was barely human anymore, and the growl that escaped you as you said those words seemed to contain all the wrath a human could gather in one whole life. Intrigued, Tsukishima glanced at you and felt a single cold bead rolling down his temple. You looked furious, ready to jump down the roof to behead him with your bare hands.   
  
« Wait a minute, do you know him ? » Tsukishima asked.  
  
How could you know Tanaka ? You were a Nano, not a Crow. Or were you some of double-agent too ?  
  
« I do know him… That’s him ! That’s the man who shot Elena down !! »  
  
Tsukishima’s eyes widened. He heard about this. You. Elena. The bullet in her throat… And Tanaka. Tanaka he once heard saying that the only person he ever killed was a woman… A woman he murdered with a single bullet right in the throat because he thought she was about to kill the man under his protection while she was just a decoy… A bullet he thought has been fatal, and more importantly, the real shooter hidden on a roof nearby… A shooter who had seen his face. You.  
  
« No way… What kind of sick joke is this. » He thought.  
  
Your fingers grabbed your rifle more firmly as you looked at Tanaka by your sights, aiming right between his eyes.  
  
« I’ve been looking for you all this time, » you gnashed as if he could hear you. « Now it’s payback time. »  
  
Aware that you were about to shoot his co-worker, Tsukishima’s hand flied to his interior pocket where a small and unnoticed gun was hidden. But something kept you from pulling the trigger. A wild and ginger mass of hair was now obstructing your view as Hinata jumped out of the car, placing himself in front of Tanaka.   
  
« Shit… That’s right, I’ll have a better chance to shoot him down once everybody’s out the car and stop moving… » you said, so deep in your revenge that you didn’t notice for a second Tsukishima’s hand hidden under his jacket, obviously grabbing something.   
  
« Hey. Your target is Hinata, don’t forget it. » He said. « Follow the plans and leave the bodyguards to me. » The blond man said, letting his gun in his jacket and taking his rifle back.  
  
He was trying to get you focused on something else, to distract you from Tanaka, but it wasn’t working. It’s wasn’t like he was really worried about the bodyguard’s safety, but Sugawara would have his head if one of his agents got shot down while Tsukishima was standing barely one metre away from the killer.   
He should have killed you. He should have neutralized you instead of struggling with a stupid distraction, but something felt wrong with that. There were too many coincidences, coincidences that only a double-agent like him could see. It felt like somebody was manipulating both The Nano and The Crows, and he hated to be fooled. He wanted to know what was really going on, and for that, he needed you alive.  
  
« I’ll shoot the kid, » you said in a low voice. « Baldie’s the next, just leave him to me. He’s MINE. If you want to be useful, take care of the second bodyguard, but wait until the car moved away so they couldn’t hide inside or behind if you miss. »  
  
You weren’t bitter, you were hateful. He’s never seen you like that before. You were frightening.  
  
    If all of this was a book, the readers would both dread and long for this moment, because all of them already knew who was going to get out of the car next, who was going to appear in your sights.   
Slowly, the second bodyguard put a foot on the street’s bitumen and straightened his back, proudly standing near Hinata, affectionately ruffling his orange hair.   
  
It felt like the world stopped around you, like if everything just suddenly became lifeless, colourless, timeless. The only thing your brain was processing again and again was this small stature, this dark hair and golden locks, and those big brown glittering eyes printed on your pupil.  
  
Nishinoya.  
  
Nishinoya. Nishinoya. Nishinoya.   
  
« Why… What… What is he… Why is he… » you stuttered.  
  
It was a coincidence. It surely was a pure coincidence ! He couldn’t be the second bodyguard ! It was probably just one of Hinata’s friend who had no idea of what was going on… But if he was, why was he acting like if he knew Tanaka too ? And why did he tell you he was in Germany ?   
No matter how much you were rejecting this reality, it hit you like a brick until you admitted that this nightmare wasn’t an allusion or a sheer hazard. He was just like you. He lied just like you. He was a Crow.  
  
A clinking on your right surprised you, and you suddenly remembered Tsukishima’s presence and what you told him earlier. « If you want to be useful, take care of the second bodyguard ».   
  
God, please, no…   
  
« No ! » you yelled, diving on him and pinning him down with all your strength, kicking his rifle away.   
  
« What the hell ?! What’s wrong with you ?! Don’t tell me you know the other bodyguard too ?! »  
  
« I do ! » you answered, far too stressed to think about lying now. « I do… »  
  
« Hey ! What’s going on ?! Why isn’t Hinata dead yet ? » Daichi’s voice echoed in your earpiece.  
  
« B-Big-Boss ? How do you- » you stuttered.  
  
« I’m watching the TV channel and all I see for now is your target signing autographs ! What are you waiting for ?! »  
  
« I… I… »  
  
Useless. Powerless. You never felt so vulnerable before and weren’t able to answer him. What could you even say ? « I can’t shoot, my boyfriend is down here » ?  
  
« I don’t know what’s happening but I want a move in the ten seconds, Agent 9-K ! Past this time I’ll send Agent 1-K to do your job. At least it will be done with him. »  
  
You heart missed a beat at this as every colour on your face faded away. Next to you, Tsukishima didn’t know what to do either. He had considered a lot of different scenarii, but this one was far beyond his expectations.   
  
« Agent 1-K… The strongest killer… Iwaizumi. » You gasped as if it was the Death’s name itself.   
  
It wasn’t good. It wasn’t good at all ! If Iwaizumi came he would shoot down all the three of them ! Nishinoya included ! You didn’t have a choice, you had to put yourself together and fulfil your mission.  
  
« I can’t do it… » you thought, shivering. « If I kill his protected I’ll bring his superiors’ wrath on him… What should I do… What should I… do… »  
  
The answer hit you like a rock under the form of Daichi’s words echoing through your brain.   
  
« Make sure that Hinata won’t stand on the court. »  
  
As quick as a flash, you grabbed your rifle and took aim at the orange-haired boy. Acting on pure adrenaline, you firmly pulled the trigger and shot twice.   
  
The silence that followed clashed with the deafening detonations, as if your cannon sounded the death knell. Your rifle fell from your slim fingers as soon as you fired, as if you couldn’t believe what you just did, and the sound of its cross hitting the roof was the only noise filling the air for a split-second, quickly followed by screams.   
The colourful banners were falling on the ground like defeated standards, soon stamped by the running supporters’ feet. Some of the reporters were entrenched behind cars, trying to cover the event anyway. From your elevated point of view, they looked like ants discovering that their anthill was on fire and trying their best to run away from the danger, but this spectacle left you cold. It didn’t matter. Nothing mattered.    
  
Nothing except those two figures lying on the bitumen in a carmine puddle. Hinata was curled up, crying and yelling, his hands clasped on his wounded knee exploded by your bullet. Tanaka was near him, and yet it wasn’t over his body that he was bending over, no. It was over his partner’s. It was over Nishinoya’s.   
The smallest man was immobile on the road, Tanaka shaking his shoulder, yelling his name, screaming for help. But nothing made him move.    
Your heart got weak at this. He took the first bullet. He took it. He shielded Hinata with his own body and took it. Nobody had ever been fast enough to protect your target before.   
You fell on your knees, warm tears rolling down your cheeks without you even noticing it, sinking as you were in your pain and guilt. Every beat your heart made was as painful as a knife stabbing it again and again, and soft whimpers soon left you dried lips.   
  
« No… No… »   
  
Your eyes never left him. He, who always looked so strong, whose embrace always felt so reassuring, who always made you feel strong and cared and protected, was now lying on his side, broken, as fragile as a fledging out of his nest. And it was your fault. You were the filthy hyena who knocked his nest over and chew his wings. It was your fault. It was your fault…   
  
« Hey ?! What’s going on ?! » Daichi’s voice roared in your earpiece, dragging you out of your lethargy as you answered him with a thick voice.   
  
« My order was to make sure that Hinata won’t stand on the court, » you said, the picture of his exploded knee still present in your mind. « Mission complete. »   
  
You turned it off and took it off of your ear right after, letting it bounce on your chest. Your mind went blank for a second, just the time for your eyes to be drowned in tears again. Your hands flew to cover your face as you shrank nearer to the ground, like if your guilt was also physically weighing on you.   
  
A clinking sound behind you made you turn your head around, only to find Tsukishima taking aim at you. Your eyes widened, your brain unable to grasp the situation anymore.  
  
« Tsukishima ? »   
  
« I wanted to keep you alive, I really did. » He said. « In fact I’m pretty sure I could have justified the fact that I spared your life with a lie or two if you contented yourself with Hinata. But you just shot down one of my co-workers when I was supposed to end your life and my boss won’t forgive me unless I fulfil my job. He isn’t cruel, but he’s pretty scary when he’s angry, and I don’t want to have his wrath upon me. Sorry, it would have certainly been very instructive to have you a little longer. »   
  
You didn’t answer. In fact, half of his words didn’t even reach your mind, too burdened with your pain to care about anything. Still, he said enough for you to understand that he fooled everybody among the Nano. He was a Crow too.  
    
« Fair enough. » You murmured.   
  
You slowly stood up and turned around to face him, spreading your arms in a defeated posture.    
  
« I took a Crow’s life… I guess it’s only fair if a Crow takes mine now… »  
  
You ducked your head and squeezed your eyes shut, all will to live already gone. Tsukishima stared at you, and even if not a single emotion perturbed his face, he was more than surprised by your reaction. Why weren’t you fighting him ? Why were you ready to die ? Your demeanour was beyond recognition since the second Nishinoya had entered your field of vision. But why ?  
Even if you were resigned, you couldn’t help but grind your teeth when you heard a detonation. 

 

                                                          


	12. Chapter 12

            Your heart and stomach had contracted at the sound of the shoot, and yet no pain gained your body. You expected the taste of blood to fill your mouth and at any moment now, but something cracked your eyes open.  
  
« You bastard ! »  
  
This voice. This voice you would recognize no matter how upset it sounded…  
   
« Tetsurô ! »   
  
Your orbs quickly wandered to grasp the situation. One of Tsukishima’s hands was bloody and held a hole in its palm, the other clasped on his wrist. His gun was now on the ground while Kuroo’s was still steaming when he put it back in its holster hanging on his side. Wasting no time, he took quick steps towards Tsukishima, cracking his knuckles against his large palms in provocation. His teeth nervously grinded and the look in his eyes was nothing you’ve seen before. He wasn’t upset or even angry, he was infuriated.   
  
« Tetsurô, wait ! » you screamed, running to him.  
  
« You bastard ! » the dark-haired man shouted again, pushing you away with enough strength to make you stumble and fall. His eyes never left Tsukishima who was starting to carefully take few steps backwards. He would never admit it, but right here and right now, he was scared.  
  
« I warned you ! » Kuroo yelled as he punched Tsukishima in the jaw, way too fast for him to dodge. « I warned you ! » he shouted again. « I told you that I would kill you if you ever touch her ! I’ll fucking end you ! »  
  
A second punch shattered the blond man’s glasses, and several fragments scratched his cheeks and temples as he fell on his back, stunned. As quick as a tiger, Kuroo was soon on him, pinning him down with all his weight and hammering his face with his powerful fists.   
  
« So you’re a Crow, huh ?! A little bitch of a Crow !! You freaking traitor ! I’ll show you how hyenas devour stupid baby-birds like you ! »  
  
« Tetsurô ! Stop ! » you screamed, jumping on his back and trying to restrain him by locking your arms around his torso and shoulders, pulling him backwards. « Please ! Brother ! »  
  
The last word seemed to affect him enough to calm him down, and the fist he retracted to launch it again never moved. His knuckles, reddened and stained with blood, slowly fell along his torso, expect one hand which gently grabbed yours.  
  
« Stop… » you whined, and his rage definitely faded as he felt your tears on his bare and strong neck.  
  
« Why ? » he asked, looking at the unconscious body of Tsukishima. « Why do you protect him ? Why were you ready to let him hurt you ? »  
  
« Because I’ve got the intuition that he knows some important things… And because I deserved it. »  
  
He jumped on his feet at this, and grabbed you with a hand to bring you in front of him. Heavy hands laid on your shoulders, their warmth slightly spreading on you.  
  
« Never ever say that, do you hear me ? » he scolded gently in a soft voice. « Look up. »  
  
One of his hands tilted your chin up, forcing you to lock your eyes to his.   
  
« You deserve nothing but care and happiness. »  
  
« But I killed Yuu ! » you exploded, rushing until you bumped against his chest. « I shot Nishinoya down ! »  
  
« Mister Boyfriend ?! » Kuroo exclaimed. « How ?! »  
  
« He was… he was my target’s bodyguard… He took one of my bullets, I… I killed him, Tetsurô ! I’m the lowest… I’m the worst ! »  
  
It was heart-breaking for him to be told what just happened, to see you in such a pitiful state, especially since he knew there was nothing he could do. He held you tight against him, his head resting on yours as he let your tears soak his black shirt. A pained moan soon escaped Tsukishima’s lips, reminding you his presence.  
  
« You said he knows things. » Your brother said. « What things? »  
  
You sniffled loudly, trying to gather enough voice and brain to answer, but only struggles and moans found their way out of your throat. Tetsurô’s embrace tightened around you to soothe you, and long fingers ran through your hair.  
  
« It’s okay, take your time. »  
  
« Dunno. » You finally faltered. « He just spoke like if I could help him to understand things, to answer questions he had… He acted weird since he discovered that I knew both Yuu and his partner. »  
  
« His partner ? »  
  
« Elena’s shooter. »  
  
« I see… That’s a lot of unexpected meetings. »  
  
« That’s what he seemed to think too… I think he would be more useful alive than dead. »  
  
The sound of ambulances suddenly filled the air, and red and blue lights succeeded each other to paint the buildings.   
  
« Yuu ! »  
  
You slipped out of Tetsurô’s arms and rushed to the edge of the roof, your hurried steps crushing the gravel. Down the building, Nishinoya was being carefully laid and strapped on a stretcher to be evacuated. He was pale, oh so pale, with a cut on his forehead and a spreading stain on his stomach, that your heart skipped few beats at this sight, making your head spin and your legs weaken. Your shaking hands flied to your gaping mouth, preventing any whine or sob. However, slowly, very slowly, as if it was the hardest thing he’s ever done, Nishinoya opened his eyes.    
  
« He’s alive… » you murmured. « He’s alive ! »  
  
Your gaze followed him until he was hidden in the safety of the ambulance, an oxygen mask now covering his face. You felt eased for an instant, but this wave of relief didn’t last on the burning sand of your guilt. But he was alive, it was all that mattered.   
  
A faint moan caught your attention when Tsukishima started to wake up.   
  
« Oh, shut the hell up, baby-bird. » Kuroo growled, kicking him back to sleep. « We need you alive, but not aware. »  
  
His firmly grabbed his collar and charged him over his shoulder as if he weighted nothing.  
  
« Let’s go. The cops are going to be here soon, it’s time for us to disappear. »  
  
You agreed and quickly followed in his footsteps, letting him to lead you down in a deserted back alley. You next walked ahead of him, checking the surroundings before giving him the light green. But as you were popping your head out of the corner of a street, a shadow suddenly landed in front of you, barely a metre away. Your hand automatically flew to your pocket to grab your knife, but you froze when the incomer gave you the dorkiest smile ever and almost hugged you.  
  
« Hey, hey, hey ! » he greeted you.   
  
You looked at him with wide eyes, not sure about what reaction to have. He was tall and his shoulders were large, his arms powerful. His hair was bicolour and spiked on his head as if trying to mimic an owl’s plumage. Big, round and golden eyes overhung by crazy thick eyebrows were looking at you, glittering in excitement. Despite his impressive appearance, you couldn’t consider him as a threat. A pure aura of dumbness exuded from him, keeping you to do so.   
  
« Oho ho ho ? Hi Bokuto ! Long time no see ! » Kuroo happily sang once he arrived next to you.   
  
You watched, dumbfounded, the two men chest-bumping. Seriously, who was this guy ?!  
  
« Hey sister, I never introduced you to Bokuto, right ?  He does the same job as me. But for The Crows. »  
  
« You-you… You’re The Crows’ Extractor ?! » you yelled, pointing at him.   
  
« Hey, that’s rude. I raised you better than that. » Kuroo pouted, slapping your finger away.  
  
« Haha ! So you’re Kuroo’s other sister right ?! Nice to meet you ! I already met Elena-chan so I was impatient to meet you as well ! » he smiled, gently ruffling your hair.  
  
Looked like you just won another big bro. Even dumber than the first. Jesus Christ.  
  
« W-What the hell… Are you two really friends ?! »  
  
« Friends ? Please, we’re bros ! » Bokuto corrected.  
  
« But you’re… »  
  
« From different organisations, yes. » Kuroo said. « But I think you know what it is to like somebody despite their job, right ? »  
  
Your heart ached at this.  
  
« I’m still rather new to this, you know… » you muttered.  
  
« I guess you know why I’m here, Kuroo. » Bokuto said in a surprisingly serious voice.  
  
« Tsukishima, » he sighed. « So this bastard really is a Crow, huh ? »  
  
« I didn’t know he was infiltrated among you, if you wanna know. » Bokuto lazily answered. « Boss just asked me to be around here today, just in case something went wrong. Too bad I located the three of you that late and oh my god ! Did you fucking shot his hand ?! » he yelled, seeing the blood dripping from Tsukishima’s fingers.  
  
« So you really are The Crows’ Extractor… » you muttered, slightly unhappy with this discovery.  
  
« Oh please, stop with the lame nickname. Kuroo’s an Extractor, but I’m… Superman ! »  
  
Was this guy even real ?!  
  
« Superman ? » You deadpanned.  
  
« Yeah ! I’m the saviour, the last hope, the trump card ! Like Superman ! You call me when everything else failed ! « Extractor » sounds so uncool… like some painful medical treatment. It sounds like you’re about to have few teeth removed ! That sucks ! »  
  
You stared at him for several seconds, still not believing that there was somebody dumber than Tetsurô left on this planet. The aforementioned idiot walked past you and placed the tall unconscious man in Bokuto’s arms.    
  
« Tetsu ! You’re giving him back to them ?! Why ?! »  
  
« Because if they send their Extra-… their Superman to get him back, they won’t hesitate to attack us if we keep him. Bokuto’s just like me, they wouldn’t send him out for nothing. »  
  
You pulled an annoyed face at this, not agreeing on this decision. Tsukishima knew things, things you were obviously involved in. Things Yuu was probably involved in too. Just letting him go like this was hard to accept.  
  
« Trust me, it’s wiser to do so. » Kuroo added.  
  



	13. Chapter 13

    Was it the medicine’s smell ? The incessant bip of the electrocardiogram next to him ?  Or maybe was it the murmurs he could hear now that woke him up ? Nishinoya couldn’t tell. His golden orbs were slowly opening, glancing at everything around, trying to understand what was going on, how he ended up here. He cautiously turned his head, dragging few dark locks against the rough pillowcase under his neck.  
  
« Ryû… » he called with a voice so broken that he feared to not be heard. Hopefully, Tanaka immediately flipped his head.  
  
« Noya-san !!!  Oh, thank god ! » he yelled, trying to hug him but physically restrained by Asahi who knew that it was too early for the weakened bodyguard to deal with this excess of attention.  
  
« Are you crying ? » Noya asked, flabbergasted as he took view of his tall bearded friend.   
  
« Mnown ! » Asahi whined, and Nishinoya could only assume that the original word behind this sob was an undignified « no ».   
  
« You scared us shitless, man ! » Tanaka cried.  
  
« Nishinoya-san ! »  
  
Noya’s gaze moved to the third voice, and a wave of sadness and guilt overwhelmed him when he saw Hinata bouncing on his crutches.   
  
« Hinata… You’re injured. » He said in a low voice.  
  
« Ha ! It’s nothing, really !!! Nishinoya-san, I’m glad you’re alive ! »  
  
« Sorry, Hinata. We failed you. »  
  
« No ! You saved my life ! Who knows where I could have been hit if you didn’t dive to protect me ?! It’s only the knee, I’m fine ! »  
  
« But you couldn’t play your match… »  
  
« It’s not such a big deal ! Better wounded than dead ! Thank you, Nishinoya-san ! Thank you ! Thank you ! Thank you ! »   
  
The volleyball player bowed several times, almost slipping in the process, but Asahi caught him and helped him to stay steady.  
  
« So, I got shot ? Right in the kidney, it seems… » he grimaced, trying to sit up straight. « How long have I been unconscious ? »  
  
« Only few hours. » Tanaka answered, helping him by placing his pillow behind his back and gently patting it for him. « The doctors said you’ll be alright, your vitals organs hadn’t been damaged, but you lost a lot of blood. »  
  
Nishinoya let an annoyed sound slipped between his clenched teeth at this and brought a hand to his temple.  
  
« What happened to my head ? » he asked, rubbing his palm against the band-aid.  
   
« You hit it when you dived to protect Hinata. You bumped right against a safety barrier. That’s what knocked you out, rather than the shoot or blood loss. You got four stitches. »   
  
« Boss must be mad… »  
  
« We will take care of this later, Noya-san. You’re not dead and neither is Hinata, thanks to you. The job isn’t perfect, but we still did it right. »  
  
« I-I’ll go ahead and try to appease him a little, if you want. » Asahi bravely offered. « I’ve worked with him longer than you two, I know how to speak to him. »  
  
« Nice, Asahi-san ! » Tanaka smiled, offering him a thumb-up to emphasise his approval.   
  
« When can I go out ? » Nishinoya suddenly asked. « I told my girlfriend that I would be back tomorrow. »  
  
« Don’t worry, Nishinoya. » Asahi smiled. « I already took care of that… Protecting your cover is my job after all. »  
  
« What have you done ? »  
  
« I left her a message saying that I’ve been called by a hospital in Berlin, where you were actually staying because you needed an immediate surgery due to sharp appendicitis attack. It will justify the scar on your lower abdomen and I checked your medical history before to be sure that you never had this before, so it’s credible. I didn’t mention anything about your stitches, I didn’t think it was such a big trouble. »   
  
« Yeah… Yeah, you did right. » Nishinoya nodded, amazed at how efficient Asahi had been in such a short time. « I’ll find something to tell her for this. » He added, absently passing his fingers against his forehead again.   
  
« Just don’t tell her that you walked in a shelf, it wouldn’t do. You’re too short to bump into it. » Tanaka grinned.  
  
« You bastard ! Wait until I get out of this bed ! I’m gonna shove the shelf up your ass ! »   
  
Yuu was wriggling like crazy under his sheets, trying to jump on Tanaka to struggle him for this affront, but Asahi and Hinata restrained him until he calmed down.  
  
« Asahi-san, can you call my girlfriend back ? » he asked once he was settled.  
  
« Ah ? Yeah, sure. You want me to tell her when you’re gonna be back? »  
  
« No. I want you to tell her that I fell in the stairs and hit my head because I wasn’t focused enough on where I was walking. Tell her that I was daydreaming about her glorious tits. She won’t be surprised. »  
  
« I’m… not gonna do that. »   
  
« Why ? You have to protect my cover, Asahi-san ! Tell her about her tits ! »  
  
« Noooo ! » the poor glass-hearted giant whined.

  
  
***

  
  
    Nervously pressing your phone against your ear, you tried your best to stay focused on Elena’s voice, impervious to the moving crowd surrounding you.  
  
« Remember, » she said. « He’s supposed to be back from Germany and just had his appendicitis removed. Five days in a German hospital isn’t a big deal, okay ? At least, it’s what you’re supposed to believe. »  
  
You were in such a state after what happened that Tetsurô left you between Elena’s hands, knowing that she would know how to deal with you. You told her everything. Yuu being a Crow, Tsukishima being an even bigger asshole than expected. A Crow asshole. She listened to you without interrupting you, simply nodding occasionally and rubbing your back.  
  
« It’s not your fault, okay ? » her voice resonated in your phone again. « If you haven’t done anything, Iwaizumi would have come and everybody would have been killed. You limited the damage. It’s not your fault. You had orders, and he had orders. That’s all. »  
  
You took a deep breath, closing your eyes to remain as calm as possible. Acting like a simple girlfriend never felt so hard.   
  
« He should be here soon, I’m hanging up. »  
  
« Okay. Be strong ! »  
  
You missed Elena’s voice as soon as you placed your phone back in your pocket, your braveness flickering. How could you handle that ? How could you welcome him like if nothing happened ? You knew he was somewhere here, waiting to mingle with the crowd to fake his arrival from Berlin.   
Your heart ached when you heard the message Asahi left few days ago, telling you about all this fake appendicitis thing. You didn’t think that he was involved in this kind of business too. He was probably the equivalent of Kenma, just like Bokuto was for Kuroo.   
A bouquet of roses suddenly popped up between two tourists, waving at you and making your guiltiness ever bitter. Soon enough, Nishinoya’s smiling face entered your filed of vision as he ran toward you, the stitches on his forehead immediately catching your gaze and making your stomach sink.   
  
« Pretty flowers for an even prettier one ! » he smiled goofily, placing the bouquet in your hands.  
  
« Y-Yuu… »  
  
You couldn’t even think about how you were supposed to act that he had his arms around your waist, hugging you tightly before lifting you up and spinning you around.  
  
« Yuu ! Stop ! You’re wounded ! » you screamed, escaping his embrace.  
  
« Wounded ? » he laughed. « It’s just a little surgery, honey. Asahi-san probably exaggerated when he phoned you… hey, by the way, did he tell you about your tits ?! »  
  
« About… what ? »  
  
« So he didn’t. » He said, pulling an annoyed face. « This coward, I swear… Well, it doesn’t matter now. »  
  
He gave you another smile, and you couldn’t help but being slightly disturbed by how easily he was acting around you. If you didn’t know the truth, you would never have suspected anything.   
  
« I missed you. » He said lovingly, kissing your lips lengthily until you turned your head to break the kiss.   
  
Behind your guilt and self-hate for what you did to him, you were now feeling uncomfortable and unsafe. Now that you had the proof that you clearly couldn’t tell when he was sincere and when he wasn’t, your suspicious nature was showing. What if he knew about you ? What if it was only a matter of time until he found out that you were the one who shot him ?   
  
« Hey, are you okay ? » He worried, tilting your chin up, but you moved your head away again.  
  
« I’m okay. » You answered with a broken voice.   
  
« Look at me. » He groaned, cupping your face to force you to look at him in the eyes. « God honey, you look exhausted. Did something happen while I was away ? »   
  
What were you even supposed to answer to this ? What was the worst ? To be his shooter ? To suspect him to be playing a double game when your bullet was still burning his flesh ? To be blind enough to not consider the eventuality that you may not be the only traitor here ? You always thought you were the only one having a secrete life, and discovering now that you were wrong made your heart race in anxiety.   
  
Just in how many lies, exactly, were you both living in ?   
  
Nishinoya’s eyes were locked on yours, his eyebrows twitching. God, you hated it when he did this. It looked like he was able to go over your thoughts and soul with a fine-tooth comb, like if you couldn’t hide anything from him. His hands finally moved from your face to your back, pressing you against him.  
  
« I don’t know what’s going on with you but… It’s gonna be okay, right ? » he murmured to your ear, kissing your temple.  
  
Your eyes widened as your hands shyly raised to take a hold on his leather jacket. Hesitantly, you pressed yourself against his body, rediscovering his scent and warmth and yet not daring to bask into it, as if tasting the forbidden fruit.   
Your inner voice was screaming that you shouldn’t, that you had lost the right to enjoy his presence at the very moment you pressed the trigger, and yet, there you were, burying your face in his neck and crying silently.   
Nishinoya frowned, arms tightening around you. He had planned on telling you the truth about him after this mission. He had swore to himself to give up on his secrets, but seeing you in this state, he was backing away. You were a clever girl, he knew that you would immediately understand that his appendicitis was bullshit as soon as the word « spy » would pass his lips. You were already so shaken for God knew what reason that telling you the truth now wouldn’t bring anything good. Unfortunately, he would have to wait.

  
  
***

  
  
    Sugawara’s office never felt so cold, even to the impervious Tsukishima Kei. Unequipped with his glasses, his face covered in scuffs and his right hand for now unusable, he was offering his Boss a rather pitiful sight. The gray-haired man was sitting at his desk, his delicate hands crossed in front of his face, locking himself in muteness.   
  
« I can’t believe it, » he began in a soft voice. « You were one metre away from her. You just had to extend an arm to reach her. And yet she shot. She shot twice, and not only the boy we were paid to protect, but also my best bodyguard. And during all of this, there you were. One. Metre. Away. »  
  
Tsukishima gulped, one cold bead of sweat rolling down his spine. He knew that Sugawara was going to give him hell if he missed. And he did miss. Badly. Not only did he fail to keep you from shooting at Hinata and Nishinoya, but he also failed to kill you after. On top of that, he got beaten up and had to be rescued.   
  
« Tell me again how it happened. »   
  
The blond’s eyes twitched at this. It was the third time Sugawara asked him this, and he knew why. It was what made him so dangerous despite his thin stature and angelic features. Sugawara wasn’t in yelling or beating, he was a professional at torturing people psychologically. That’s what he was doing to him right now. Forcing him to tell the story again and again until the humiliation became unbearable.  
   
« I was on the roof with the hitwoman… » he started again, his jaw clenched.   
  
« What did she look like ? » Sugawara asked like he already did twice. « Is she taller than you ? Heavier than you ? Stronger than you ? »  
  
« No. »  
  
« So she wasn’t a threat, was she ? »  
  
« No… »  
  
He was heavily implying that he didn’t have any excuse to justify his miserable performance. He already knew it, but having it said out loud over and over was starting to make him lose his calm.  
  
« What happened next ? »  
  
« She lost her composure as soon as she saw Tanaka and Nishinoya. I thought she wasn’t going to be able to shoot, and at the last moment… she did. »  
  
« And why didn’t you kill her at this very moment ? »  
  
Tsukishima didn’t answer, keeping his gaze locked on the floor. He didn’t mention all the details to Sugawara, like the fact that Tanaka was in fact the one who shot down one of the Nano’s spy several months earlier. He didn’t say that he wanted to keep you alive either. If, like he thought, somebody was really manipulation both of The Crows and The Nano, it was safer to not tell anybody about his suspicions. But people like you, who were involved in both the organisations‘ affairs, could be useful.   
  
« I wanted to kill her, but one of her coworkers appeared and took me by surprise and kept me from doing my job. I was knocked out, and when I was aware again, Bokuto-san was carrying me. »  
  
« You’re lucky that I found wiser to send him around to look after you, knowing that The Crows were also on the battlefield. Seeing how you failed to your mission, I swear I’m starting to regret to not have let you between those hyenas’ fangs… You really disappointed me, Tsukishima. »  
  
« I’m sorry. » The tall and slim agent muttered, ducking his head in submission.   
  
« You can be. Plus, now that The Crows know that you’re a traitor, I need another infiltrated agent. »  
  
The door opened at this moment, letting a tall brown-haired man appeared in the office.  
  
« You’re dismissed from your post as an infiltrated for now, Tsukishima. You’ve been discovered, you’re not useful anymore. I’m expecting you to heal quickly and to get back to work with better skills than what you showed me. »  
  
« Yes, Sir. » Tsukishima bowed, his body shaking under the awful humiliation he was going through. Not only did he fail, but he was dismissed. Dismissed. It never happened before. And on top of that, his substitute was here, witnessing his fall.   
He quickly glanced back, trying to catch view of the incomer, and he felt his heart miss a beat when the familiar silhouette painting itself on his pupil.   
  
« Oikawa Tooru, welcome to The Nest. » Sugawara smiled.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

    Pathetically ironic. There were no other words to describe the situation they were in. Standing in the biggest office of The Nest, Sugawara Kôshi, actual leader of The Crows, was facing Tsukishima Kei, one of his bird of prey whom cleverness fooled even the most vigilant hyenas, and right behind him, Oikawa Tooru, a hyena whom fur has turned into raven feathers, just made his entrance.    
The two men were staring at each other, completely silent. They already seen each other before, in another office. In Daichi’s office. Back when Oikawa was sure that Tsukishima was on his side. What a surprise for the tall blond man to see a hyena stepping in his nest now !      
Even if they just confounded each other, neither of them said a word.  
  
« You can leave us now, Tsukishima. » Sugawara stated.  
  
The former double agent’s eyes narrowed in disregard. Leaving ? And let Sugawara give the enemy informations against them ?  
  
« Understood, » he said.  
  
There was nothing he could do right now anyway. What could he even try ? Jump on Sugawara’s desk and point at Oikawa screaming « He’s a Nano ! He’s a Nano ! » before rolling on the floor chanting that such a man couldn’t be trusted ? No. He would settle it himself. Face to face with Oikawa.

  
  
***

  
  
    Since he was officially in recovery for his appendicitis, or rather for the bullet he took last week, Nishinoya was spending all his days at your home. « I SO want to have you as my private nurse ! » he said. And regarding your involvement in this affair, you judged that taking care of him was the least you could do.  
  
« Hm, you heal pretty quickly, » you nodded with relief.  
  
Seated on the bathtub’s edge, Nishinoya watched you with glittering eyes as your soft hands carefully apply a new plaster on his stitches before tugging on his shirt to cover his bare waist.  
  
« That’s because you’ve been taking care of me since I went back ! » Nishinoya smiled. « I think I’ll be able to go back to work earlier than I thought ! »  
  
Your eyes narrowed at this. Now that you knew that he was doing the same job as you, you weren’t exactly enthusiastic at the idea of letting him go on the battlefield again. Especially since he was still healing.  
  
« I think you should wait until next week, » you said.  
  
« Why ? I feel great ! Really ! »  
  
« Just do it, Yuu ! » you yelled without meaning to.  
  
Even if you weren’t looking at him, you knew what kind of expression his face was wearing, and his surprised and confused features were haunting your imagination. You began to gather the plasters’ wrappings, cotton wool and disinfectant with shaking hands when Nishinoya’s suddenly grabbed yours.  
  
« You’ve been acting really weird since I came back, » he started in a low voice. « Tell me now, what happened ? »  
  
Your heart was beating so hard that you wouldn’t have been surprised if it suddenly jumped through your chest to land in yours hands. You wouldn’t be able to lie forever about what happened, you knew it. Elena was the professional liar, but you ? You were clumsy with people, and sometimes transparent as fuck. Like now. But what could you do ? Keep lying and worry him ? Tell him the truth and break his heart ? How would he even react ? Would he cry and scream ? Probably. Break everything in this house ? Probably too. Forgive you ? Were you even forgivable ? You shot him down. You. Shot. Him. Down. It would probably be better if you just give up on him.  
  
« I think… » you started, your fingers slowly escaping his hand. « I think we should stop here. »  
  
Nishinoya’s eyes widened at this.  
  
« I beg your pardon ? » he said in a murmur. « The fuck is wrong with you ?! »  
  
He suddenly stood up and grab your arm, spinning you around so you were forced to face him.  
  
« You can’t just avoid me for a week and tell me that so casually !! What’s gotten into you ?! Stop escaping and fucking face me now !!! Talk to me god dammit ! I’m done with your attitude !!! »  
  
He took a step forward, backing you against the bathroom’s door, your arm raised above your head and pinned on the wall, his body close enough to keep you from moving.  
  
« Do you think that I’m that blind ? You’ve been taking care of me like if it was your duty, you barely talk me, you don’t even let me touch you or kiss you like before. It’s like you can’t stand me anymore for some reason, and yet you still take care of me so fucking reluctantly. Have I done something to you ? Are you seeing someone else ? I can take everything you have to say but please, stop evading me. »  
  
« There are blows even you can’t take. » You said, ducking your head to avoid any eye contact.  
  
He was about to shout again, but his phone rang in the pocket of his jeans. He looked at you for several long seconds, seeking a reaction before grabbing this noisy item.  
  
« I’ve gotta go, » he groaned. « The job. »  
  
« How can a simple photographer be so indispensable ? » you murmured to him, and it made him freeze on his spot, glancing at you with wide eyes.  
  
Something. You knew something. Or maybe everything. You had such a mistrustful nature that you maybe had suspicions the all time, and the bullet he took was the straw that broke the camel’s back. You knew something, there was no doubt about it in his mind. Maybe that’s why you were escaping him now ? Were you thinking he would hurt you ? Weren’t you feeling safe anymore next to him ? Or were you scared to live with someone who could not make it back home ?  
To be honest, you didn’t really know yourself why you were giving him clues about how long you knew about him. Seeing how the events turned, maybe you just couldn’t keep your secrets anymore, maybe you needed him to know about you, unable to lie any longer, and yet not brave enough to speak. Maybe you needed him to understand without you clearly saying it to him. Maybe you couldn’t push him away and just wish that he would run away on his own…  
  
You took a step aside, letting Nishinoya open the door you were previously pressed against.  
  
« We’ll talk about this later, » he said. « But I just want you to know something… Whatever I’m doing, I’ll never hurt you. Just keep that in mind. I’m not a threat. Not to you. »  
  
He slammed the door behind him.  
  
« I know. I AM the threat. To you. » You spluttered.

  
  
***

  
  
    His pale scarf dancing in the wind, Oikawa was leaving The Nest, his brown eyes fixed downstairs where a familiar silhouette was standing. He knew he was going to confront him, but he didn’t expect him that soon. Smirking, Oikawa made his way to him.  
  
« Hey, Tsukishima ! » he smiled. « What’s up ? »  
  
« Wipe this irritating smirk away before I eviscerate you, Oikawa. » The tall man growled.  
  
« Oh wow, that sure sets the mood ! Don’t tell me you’re mad because I took your place. »  
  
« I’m not going to congratulate you… And the fact that I’ve been switched with a little bitch of Nano doesn’t thrill me either. But that’s not why I’m here. Come on, let’s go somewhere else. »  
  
« Ah yeah, let’s go somewhere else, » Oikawa sang. « Let’s go in a dark alley where you can shot me down without being spotted. »  
  
« Don’t tempt me. »  
  
Both of them moved in a parallel street in a perfect silence until Tsukishima stopped and turned around to face his « ally ».  
  
« Wow, what happened to your hand ? Looks painful… »  
  
« A gift from this bed-headed guy of yours… »  
  
« Kuroo, » Oikawa smiled. « Always so delicate. »  
  
« Oikawa. You’re a double agent, just like me. » Tsukishima abruptly said, and Oikawa lost his smile and carefree demeanour.  
  
« Yes I am. »  
  
« And you don’t seem to be an idiot either. So I want to know. Don’t you think that weird things are happening to The Crows and The Nano ? »  
  
Oikawa’s gaze flickered at this, and it was more than enough for the clever Tsukishima to understand that it was a yes. Oikawa was thinking like him.  
  
« Yeah… I think so. There are too many coincidences and incoherences. »  
  
He shrugged his shoulders in an annoyed movement, tilting his head.  
  
« Tell me, Tsukishima. What did you notice yourself ? »  
  
Usually not talkative, Tsukishima, for once, didn’t hold back and told him everything he knew. Despite the fact that Oikawa wasn’t among his favourite people, the blond man was clever enough to know when to exclude his feelings in order to be efficient. He needed to cooperate with Oikawa, as unpleasant as it sounded.  
  
« The Crows and The Nano are incessantly meeting each other on the battlefield. It can’t be all sheer luck. About a year ago, a Crow was in charge of protecting somebody The Nano were paid to kill, just like last week with Hinata. On top of that, Hinata’s bodyguards, Tanaka and Nishinoya from The Crows, were known of The Nano’s shooter. Tanaka is the man who tried to kill the shooter’s partner last year, and Nishinoya… I suspect Nishinoya and the shooter to be in a relationship. »  
  
« Are you kidding me ? So… Hinata’s was targeted by a woman while her boyfriend and her partner’s assassin were protecting him ? »  
  
« It’s too much. Don’t you think ? And that’s not all. I discovered that us, The Crows, have been paid before you to kill Hinata, but our best shooter failed, which led our silent partner to call somebody else to do the job while Hinata’s coach called us to protect him, not knowing that we were the ones who previously tried to take his life. »  
  
« It doesn’t make any sense… » Oikawa muttered. « When we were paid to kill Hinata, our silent partner, Tokyo, expressly asked us to not kill him before the day of his match, because of the sports betting’s money. »  
  
« So calling The Crows to do the job one week earlier is completely absurd. »  
  
« I’ll ask one of my co-workers to hijack sports betting’s websites. I’m pretty sure that Tokyo never bet a single yen on this match. Tokyo never asked us anything, it was a fucking lie. My point is that somebody first paid The Crows to kill Hinata, and made it fail to be able to call The Nano for the same job, all of this while recommending The Crows to Hinata’s coach. Somebody‘s making sure that things go wrong between the two organisations. »  
  
Tsukishima’s eyes widened behind his new glasses.  
  
« That makes sense ! Hinata was supposed to be shot down by our best hitman. It’s impossible to think that he failed just like this, and I heard that he’s been screaming that somebody intervened, that somebody saved Hinata. Somebody knew. »  
  
« You bet somebody knew. The asshole manipulating us both paid The Crows to kill Hinata and went to save him himself. »  
  
Frowning, Tsukishima took his chin between his fingers, meditating.  
  
« But who would be crazy enough to try to mess with The Crows and The Nano ? »  
  
« I’ve got my idea about it. Anyway, now we need to- »  
  
Oikawa never get the chance to finish his sentence that a bullet ricochet off at his feet while another brushed past Tsukishima’s temple.  
  
« Fuck ! » The blond swore, grabbing Oikawa and dragging him away.

  
  
***

  
  
    Rebellious hair proudly sticking on his head, Kuroo was standing straight in front of Daichi. His boss had listened his report without batting an eyelid, but his pupils have been darkening since he heard the word « Crows ».  
Of course, Kuroo had to tell him the truth about their opponents’ presence on the battlefield, and he particularly insisted on Tsukishima’s treason. However, he couldn’t bring himself to tell him about Nishinoya and you. He mentioned him as « the second bodyguard », never adding anything else. And now here he was, waiting for a reaction, Daichi’s gaze even more intimidating than usual.  
  
« Those unholy birds, I swear… Always on my way… » he said in a  low voice. « I’ve had enough. »  
  
Kuroo’s eyes twitched at this. Nothing good was going to occur, he could feel it.  
  
« Big Boss, what are you doing ? » he asked when he saw him place two guns in his jacket.  
  
« I’m gathering my men. We’re going to take their Nest down, once and for all ! »  
  
Kuroo swallowed as he took a step aside, letting his superior pass.  
  
Stress wasn’t a familiar feeling to the almighty Extractor Kuroo Tetsurô, but right here and right now, anxiety was eating at him like never. Nervously, he heard Daichi’s soldiers started to scream in joy, too happy at the idea of chewing up some ravens. Quickly, he grabbed his phone.  
  
« Elena ? Yeah, it’s me… Listen carefully, something big is coming. Something big and awful. If Daichi calls you, don’t answer. Lock yourself in your home and don’t go outside until I call you back, do you get it ? No, I can’t explain you right now, just do as I say ! Yes… Yes. Good girl, be careful. »  
  
He hang up in a split second before dialling your own phone number.  
  
« Hey, sister, where are you ? Your home ? Great. Your boyfriend stills here too ? He isn’t ?! Please don’t tell me he’s back to work ! »  
  
« Yes, he is. » Your voice shyly answered. « Tetsurô, what’s going on ? Why are you so stressed ? It isn’t like you… »  
  
« Big Boss blew a fuse, he’s planning a raid on The Nest ! »  
  
« He… What ?! But… But Yuu is… Oh god, Tetsurô, tell me where The Nest is ! »  
  
« I don’t know. » Kuroo growled. « Oikawa is infiltrated among The Crows, but he only revealed their position to Big Boss. Only him knows the address. »  
  
« Nevermind, I’ll ask Kenma to triangulate Yuu’s cellphone’s position and- »  
  
« You’re NOT moving from your home, do you hear me ?! I’m taking care of bringing mister boyfriend back to you. »  
  
« And HOW ?! You don’t even know what he looks like ! I’m going to protect him myself ! Tell Elena to lock herself somewhere for now. Be careful, brother, I’ll call you later. »  
  
« Wait ! Sis ?! SIS ! »  
  
But the irritating beep was already resonating in his ear, letting him understand that you were already on your way for The Nest.

 

                                                          


	15. Chapter 15

    Running down the cold and misty streets, fingers nervously clasped on the wire connecting your cellphone to your earpiece, you tried to maintain the micro in front of your mouth, panting.   
  
« Next ? » you shouted. « Left or right ?! »  
  
« Right, » Kenma’s placid voice answered. « Say, do you know where Miyagi’s theatre is ? »  
  
« The theatre ?! Yeah, I know where it is ! »  
  
« The cellphone you asked me to localize is inside, apparently. »  
  
« Thank you, Kenma, I’m hanging up ! »  
  
« I don’t know what you’re up to… » the pudding-head’s soft tone suddenly added. « But I feel like you would like to know that… Big Boss is leaving the headquarter right now. »  
  
« They’re leaving already ?! Dammit ! Thank you, Kenma ! Stay hidden in the headquarter if you can ! »  
  
« Understood. Good luck. »  
  
Thanks to Kuroo you left your home before the hyenas left their den, and it gave you a slight advantage. You didn’t live that far from the theatre, and Daichi’s headquarters were a bit further. You could do it. You could reach The Nest before them and warn Nishinoya of the upcoming attack !  
  
Sliding on the asphalt, you took a sharp turn and finally saw the theatre.   
  
« So this is The Nest… » you thought, quickly hiding behind a wheelie bin. « Choosing such an conspicuous place as a secrete basement… Crows sure have some balls. »   
  
Your eyes were scanning the entire building, trying to find a breach to step into, but its mainly glass structure wasn’t the most appropriate to hide or climb. Your gaze finally landed on a tall porter keeping a door.  
  
« The stage door, huh ? Most definitely the hidden access to The Nest… Well I have nothing to lose. »  
  
You stood up and calmly made your way to the tall man in a black suit, smiling to him innocently. You’ve seen how Elena worked in this kind of situation, you knew what to do.  
  
« Sorry miss, I can’t allow you to go any further, » the man said.  
  
« Oh, I’m sorry I don’t mean to disturb you. In fact I’m a big fan of one of the actors working here and I was wondering if I could wait here until he goes out ? I just want to ask him his autograph ! »  
  
« I’m sorry, but I’ll ask you to leave. »  
  
« Really ? Well, okay… »  
  
You searched in your pocket until you grabbed your packet of cigarettes, placing one in the corner of your mouth.  
  
« Do you want one ? » you gently proposed to the porter.  
  
« Really ? Well, thank y- »  
  
As soon as his eyes were focused on the packet, you blew in the fake tobacco roll to shoot out the dart hidden in it. The projectile stuck in the porter’s large neck, and he barely had the time to bring a hand over it that he fell loudly on the bitumen.   
  
« Goodnight buddy. » You mocked, stepping over him and opening the door he was keeping.  
  
    Your heart started to beat faster when you took your first step inside The Nest. The light was turned off, and all you could distinguish in the dimness were two rows of costumes and wigs. You bended a little and sprinted, suddenly stopping in front of a trolley full of colourful masks. You randomly grabbed one, a white Pierrot with two characteristic tears falling from his eye, and hid it under you jacket.   
Looking around you to be sure you were alone, rapidly reaching the stairs going up on your right, you tried to walk as lightly as possible, not wanting to be heard despite the steel under you weight. You were soon standing in front of another door, pressing your ear against it. There were murmurs on the other side, and you patiently waited until they faded away before delicately turning the handle.  
  
You glanced outside, assessing the surroundings’ safety before entering and letting the door go.   
  
« Well, here I am… No escape possible now. »  
  
You sighed deeply, trying to stay calm. Infiltration wasn’t your speciality, but Elena always gave you some tricks just in case you’ll have to do it one day.  
  
« Act natural, » you said to yourself. « Act as if you belong here. When you walk, walk as if you know where you’re going, even if you don’t. When somebody talk to you, don’t wave them off, be casual. »  
  
You straighten up, your eyes strict but not scared, your pace full of assurance.   
  
« How the hell am I supposed to find Yuu ? I don’t even know where The Nest ends and the theatre starts… It’s not like if I can just grab a random guy and ask « hey bro, d’ya know where is Nishinoya ? » »  
  
You suddenly stopped, eyes widening.  
  
« Wait… And why not, after all ? I’m totally a Crow myself too, right ? It’s not a big deal if I ask my direction. »  
  
Stroke of luck, two men were now walking towards you without especially noticing your presence.   
  
« Um… Excuse-me ! » you shouted.  
  
The men stopped and turned around to look at you, and you could say by their faces that they weren’t suspicious at all. You really were infiltrated !   
  
« Yes ? Can I help you ? » the first one asked.  
  
« Yes actually I… I’m just back from a mission and I need to give a gadget back to Nishinoya. Do you know where I can find him ? »  
  
« Nishinoya, huh ? Hm let’s see… Last time I’ve seen him he was on the second floor but I don’t know if he still there… Ah, look who’s coming. Hey ! Tanaka ! We need you, man ! »  
  
Slightly tilting your head, you saw the bald man coming over there and felt your heart pounding a cold blood through your veins. Here he was again. Nishinoya’s friend. Elena’s shooter.   
  
« Yo, Narita, Kinoshita ! » Tanaka greeted his friends. « What’s up ? »  
  
« This young lady is looking for Nishinoya. Do you know where he is ? »  
  
Tanaka’s brown pupils finally landed on you, and you felt a shiver ran over your skin. What if he recognized you ? No, impossible… He never seen your face, you were pretty sure of it.   
  
« Whooooaaaaa ! » he screamed, scaring you to death. « Oh my god you’re so cute ! Who are you ?! What do you want with Noya-san ?! Are you his girlfriend ?! Ah, no you can’t be, his girlfriend is a civil… So who are you ? A newbie ?! Oh my god you’re totally a newbie ! Call me Tanaka-senpai ! »  
  
« Tanaka, stop it, you’re scaring her… »  
  
« Shut up, Kinoshita ! »  
  
« Uh-Uhm so… Where’s Nishinoya ? »  
  
« Ah, second floor, in the infirmary. The Boss sent him to the nurse for a check-up, he wants to be sure Noya-san is operational for our new mission. »  
  
« Thank you ! » you bowed.  
  
You turned around, urging towards the stairs and nervously scanning all the second floor when you arrived. A little white sign with a red cross overhanging a door caught your attention, and you gulped laboriously. Well, here you were.   
  
You slipped like a shadow in the room, fortunately empty. The window across the room was letting the sunrays filled the place, cutting out one single laying figure lying on one of the bed surrounded by curtains. You gathered your courage and ordered to your legs to move despite their rigidity, moving forward. You saw Nishinoya’s silhouette sitting on his bed when he heard your footsteps, immediately on the alert.  
  
« Ryû ? » he called, but his voice was unsure, as if he knew that it wasn’t his friend who was coming this way.  
  
Seizing the Pierrot mask hidden under your jacket, you delicately placed it over your face and cautiously covered your hair with a black hat, making sure that every strand was kept under. You next abruptly took a hold of the curtain, moving it aside and startling a dumbfounded Nishinoya.   
  
« Wh-What the fuck ?! »  
  
Your fingers clasped around his arm and yanked him from his bed, forcing him on his legs as you dragged him along.  
  
« Hey !! » he protested. « Who are you ?! What are you doing ?! »  
  
« Just follow me ! You’re in danger here ! » you answered, forcing your vocal cords to use a deeper voice that wouldn’t betray you.  
  
« In danger ?! The fuck are you talking about ?! Why should I even believe you ?! »  
  
At this moment, an ear-breaking siren starting to ring through the whole building, and you could clearly hear screams of surprise and anger all around you.  
  
« Is that enough for you now ?! » you asked him.   
  
He gnashed his teeth, worried and pissed. What was going on ? Who were you ? And why were you so wanting to help him ?  
  
« Enough to know that you’re not lying about the danger, but I don’t trust you for all that. »  
  
« Fine by me ! » you answered through your jerky respiration. « Come on, lead me ! Where’s the nearest exit ?! »  
  
« On the first floor, there’s an elevator if you take the next on your left ! And I think you can let go of me now. »  
  
You let go of his sleeve, running ahead of him, praying to not run into anybody, Crow or Nano. You reached the elevator without mishap and literally smashed the button, pushing Nishinoya into the cabin. The heavy automatic doors slowly closed before your anxious eyes, and the engine started to go down.  
  
Looking straight before you, avoiding any eye contact, you still could feel Nishinoya’s gaze on you. Slowly, as if he didn’t want to take you by surprise, he raised a hand toward your mask, and didn’t try to insist when you caught it.  
  
« Don’t. » You ordered.  
  
« Why ? »  
  
« It… would just complicate my task. »  
  
« Your task ? »  
  
« Making sure that you won’t be caught in this massacre. »  
  
« Massacre ?! Wait a minute, what’s going on exactly ?! »  
  
Your lips twitched under your cardboard shield. You had no particular reason to lie about the current events, it wouldn’t change anything.  
  
« It’s the Nano. They’re attacking you. »  
  
Nishinoya immediately grew pale, looking intensely at you, waiting you to tell him longer.  
  
« Somebody gave them your localisation. I don’t know the purpose of this attack, but… I figured that I should warn you. »  
  
« Why me ?! Why ONLY me ?! You’re telling me that my coworkers are outside this cabin being murdered ?! And you want me to calmly follow you and walk away ?! Not a fucking chance !!! »  
  
A high-pitched bell announced your arrival at the first floor, and you didn’t have the time to react that Yuu was bursting out of the cabin, giving you the slip.  
  
« Shit ! Wait ! Yuu ! »


	16. Chapter 16

    The chaos prevailing over the first floor was a real clash with the ethereal music ringing in the lift. Explosions’ sounds were crushing against your eardrums each second, mixed with flash of light as the guns heated. The automatic doors closing in front you brought you back in reality, and you hurried to slip out of it before being confined in the cabin. Gunshots were reverberating on the walls, screams and  blood’s smell filling the air.  
  
You were barely standing here for a second that a harsh fist collapsed on your jaw, sending you against the nearest wall. Sliding to the ground, your instinct kicked in at the right time as your foot flew directly in your aggressor’s balls, making him bend over. Rolling on your side, you promptly brought yourself back on your feet and tackled the man with all your strength. This wasn’t part of your spy training, but you liked to watch rugby. Stunned by his sudden meeting with the floor, the man didn’t get up and you took this chance to take your mask off. The openings for the eyes were too narrow and totally blocking your peripheral vision.   
  
« Yuu ! » you called, looking around for him.  
  
You finally spotted him disappearing in another corridor, his pace slowed down by the weight of Tanaka, one arm around Yuu’s neck, the other clasped at his bloody hip. You snaked in and out among the men, trying your best to go unnoticed, occasionally distributing punches and kicks when somebody got in your way or grabbed your shoulder. Your gun and knives were stuck in your belt, but you wanted to use them as a last resort only.   
From the corner of your eye, you saw two of your coworkers taking the same way as Yuu and Tanaka and took two new cigarettes, placing them simultaneously between your lips and blowing your narcoleptic darts right into their necks.   
  
« Damn it ! » you thought. « I can’t lead them outside barefaced but… I can cover them until they’re safe. »  
  
You let them walk several metres ahead, walking on your tip-toe to not make any noise. One of the door opened between you and them, and you recognized another of your ally. His hand didn’t even have the time to let go of the handle that you were slamming the door right in his face before hiding behind a trash can when Yuu turned around. He was staring at the surroundings for few seconds until Tanaka’s groan surprised him.  
  
«  Ryû !! You okay ?! »  
  
« Y-Yeah… Don’t worry, Noya-san, it’s a flesh wound, it’ll be fine. Plus, I think we’re far enough now… »  
  
Right when he said it, somebody opened another door with a powerful kick, and Daichi immediately aimed at them, his eyebrows frowned and a wrathful sparkle enlightening his dark pupils.   
  
« Not a move. » He ordered with a low voice.  
  
« Fuck ! » you groaned, still masked by your trash can.  
  
You noticed the door hiding one of your unconscious coworker just few metres back only and slowly made your way toward it, slipping outside.  
  
« And you are ? » Nishinoya asked with voice full of hate, lifting his chin in a defying attitude.   
  
« The Nano’s leader, Sawamura Daichi, » he answered with pride. « Now tell me where your leader hides. »  
  
« Ha ! Even if I knew it, I wouldn’t say a word to a filthy hyena like you ! »  
  
« Watch your mouth around me, kid. » Daichi averted. « If you don’t have any information, then I don’t have any purpose to be merciful. »  
  
« Ha ! I don’t even wanna hear you saying anything about mercifulness ! Aren’t you the one who ordered The Nano to attack us by surprise, when we were defenceless ?! We don’t even know the reason behind this slaughter ! I don’t want any mercifulness from a coward like you ! »  
  
« Noya-san, stop. » Ryû murmured. « We’re not in position to talk to The Nano’s leader like this. »  
  
Daichi’s eyes narrowed. This kid such had balls to talk to him like that, and he could saw all his pride and determination glittering in his brown eyes. Now that he was seeing it longer, Nishinoya’s face wasn’t unknown to him, but he didn’t search any further.  
  
« Very well. Then I shall grant your wi- »  
  
« Stop it ! »  
  
Bursting from the door behind Daichi, your arms flew around his torso, trying to block his movements, focusing your strength on the hand holding the gun.  
  
« What the… What are you doing ?! » he yelled. « Let go of me ! »  
  
« Run away, Yuu ! You’re no match for him ! Run away ! » you screamed, hidden by Daichi’s figure for the moment.  
  
« You crazy girl, stop it !! »  
  
His left arm slipped out of your control and his elbow flew to your face with enough power to make you fall on the floor, dazed.  
  
« What’s gotten into you ? » Daichi asked with a disgusted face, kicking you in the stomach.  
  
In front of him, feeling his knees weakening, Nishinoya was growing paler and paler with each second he spent staring at your familiar face. His mind went blank for a moment, his actual thoughts replaced by memories of the last year near you mixed with all kind of scenario that could explain your presence here.   
  
« What the… Why are you… » he mumbled.  
  
« What’s wrong, Noya-san ? Noya-san ?! »  
  
Daichi looked back at him, suddenly remembering when he saw Nishinoya before.  
  
« I see… I knew your face was familiar, » he started. « You two were Hinata’s bodyguards, right ? »  
  
« Stop… » you coughed with an inaudible voice, trying to gather enough breath to repeat or to grab Daichi’s ankle, wanting him to stop talking. Opening one teary eye, you could see Yuu’s pale face looking back to Sawamura with a stupefied gaze.  
  
« I’m quite surprised, » Daichi spoke again, staring at Nishinoya. « I thought she killed you this day. »  
  
« No ! » you yelled, the fear making you immediately recover your voice despite your aching head and belly.   
  
Nishinoya’s eyes were wide opened, empty of any emotion. Even Tanaka’s heavy hands landing on his shoulders and shaking him didn’t seem to be able to bring him out of his lethargy. What Daichi just said… What Daichi just implied… It was impossible, right ? You couldn’t be…  
  
« My shooter… » he mumbled in a ragged breath. « You’re the one who shot that day… »  
  
His tone was unsure, as if asking for confirmation, as if begging to be told that he was mistaking. But he knew you too well to miss the guilt infiltrating your features, and it made his heart hurt like never before.  
  
« No you… you didn’t do that, right ? »  
  
« Wait a minute, you two know each other ? » Daichi asked, but he was ignored.  
  
« Yuu I… It’s not what you think I- » you moaned, painfully standing up.  
  
« Not what I think ?! » he yelled, anger replacing shock. « So you didn’t shot me ?! You didn’t pull the trigger ?! »  
  
You always thought that the day you would tell him the truth, you would apologize profusely and beg for his pardon, but he was so aggressive that it put you on the defensive.   
  
« You weren’t my target ! Hinata was ! I wasn’t aiming at you ! »  
  
« But you knew there was a risk for me to take a bullet, didn’t you ?! You knew that I was his bodyguard, that it was my duty to protect him !! To die for him ! And yet you did it !! »  
  
« I didn’t had any other choice ! What would you have done ?! »  
  
« I would never have done it if there was any risk for you !!! Never ! I would have dropped the gun and grabbed you to run away from this hell ! I would never risk your life !! »  
  
His brown eyes seemed to have turn into gold with how much anger was shining in it now. His gaze was infuriating, hurting, defying, and you weren’t sure how much longer you could have handle it if he didn’t duck his head.  
  
« It’s just sad to see that I’m the only one valuing the other’s life, » he added.  
  
A gunshot surprised both of you as the neon above your heads died, falling on the floor in a fall of shards of glass. Next to you, his big hand clasped on his weapon, Daichi seemed to be fed up with your quarrel.   
  
« So you two are friends ? Or maybe lovers, right ? Sorry to interrupt this comedy, but I don’t have any time for the minors details right now. » He said, aiming at Tanaka now. « Tell me where your boss is, kid, or your friend is dead. »  
  
« So is your subordinate if you dare to shot, Daichi. » Another voice said, sweet but firm.    
  
Quickly glancing over his shoulder, Sawamura’s eyes and heart twitched at the sight of Sugawara. This bastard was as discreet as always, even you didn’t had a chance to hear or see him before he slid an arm around your neck and put his cold cannon against your temple. Your hands were instinctively clasped around his forearm, trying to yank it away, but despite his appearance, the grey-haired man had quite of a strength.  
  
« Long time no see… Sugawara. » Daichi smiled before reporting his attention on Tanaka and Nishinoya when he heard a clinking. Taking advantage of this second where Daichi wasn’t looking at them, Yuu had let go of Tanaka and seized his own gun, aiming at the three of you.  
  
« Ryû. »  
  
« Yes, Noya-san ? »  
  
« You’re wounded, I want you to get out of there. »  
  
« What ?! Are you kidding ?! As if I was going to leave you behind !! »  
  
« Do it, Ryû ! Go ahead and call for reinforcements ! I’m taking care of things here for now… »  
  
Tanaka scowled at this idea, but he also was wise enough to know that his injury was handicapping him enough to make a burden out of him for Nishinoya. Limping toward the nearest door, he escaped without sparing this scene a last glance.  
  
« So, what now, Daichi ? » Sugawara asked in a sweet voice. « One hyena against two Crows. Even if we’re smaller, for now, we’re the ones aiming at you and having an hostage. »  
  
His arm tightened around your neck, earning a struggle from your compressed throat.  
  
« Sorry, miss, I usually don’t resort to this kind of things but… It’s a case of emergency, » he murmured to your ear, and the honesty in his voice disturbed you.  
  
« An hostage ? » Daichi parroted. « I’m not even sure she stills on my side considering her soft spot for this one. » He said, gesturing his gun toward Nishinoya.  
  
« Oh ? Nishinoya ? Really ? »  
  
Only a thwarted « tch » escaped Yuu’s lips.   
  
« Well, whatever… » Sugawara’s voice resonated again. « Ally or enemy, Daichi, she stills neutralized, so you still alone against two. »  
  
« I wouldn’t be so sure… » Daichi smiled. « The boy isn’t aiming at me. »  
  
Sugawara frowned at this, reporting his attention on his bodyguard. Nishinoya’s eyes were locked on him, his cannon’s opening like a third eye staring at him, ready to burst.  
  
« Nishinoya, » Sugawara said in a incredibly low voice as you tried harder to escape him, stomping on his feet, elbowing him, but he kept you in place as if it was nothing. « Don’t you even dare. »  
  
« So… What were you saying about being one against two ? » Daichi asked ironically, turning around to aim at him too.  
  
Kôshi’s eyes darkened at this, his lips quivering in an annoyed grimace.  
  
« I won’t tolerate any act of rebellion, Nishinoya ! »   
  
Biting hard on his bare wrist, you finally forced Sugawara to release you, rolling on the floor and seizing your own gun. But as soon as you were free, Nishinoya’s gun was aiming at Daichi again. Hearing the clicking sound of his gun being moved, your superior understood Nishinoya’s change of heart and sighed.  
  
« I’m starting to get tired of this… The situation only changes according to those bashful lovers’ change of heart. Not to mention the fact that they’re possible traitors. »  
  
« Surprisingly, I agree on this. » Sugawara answered.  
  
Unexpectedly, the two of them moved in a perfect synchronisation and totally changed their guns’ trajectories, each of the bosses were now aiming between their subordinates’ wide eyes. Nishinoya and you shared the same reflex of prioritizing the other’s life, and as he kept his aim on Daichi, your own was now on Sugawara.  
  
At this point, saying that the situation was tensed would be an understatement.


	17. Chapter 17

    Sugawara and Daichi’s guns were ready to shot both of you as Nishinoya’s hand and yours were trembling on your own weapons. Being shot by the other clan’s leader wouldn’t have been surprising, but being targeted by your own bosses was perturbing, especially since you knew that they were capable of the worst when somebody got in their way.  
  
« So that’s what you betrayed me for, Sugawara ? For a bunch of teens who turn against the authority as soon as they have a crush on somebody ? »  
  
« One of those teens belongs to you, if I can remind you. » Sugawara smiled.  
  
« Betrayed ? » you softly murmured. « So you used to be… »  
  
« A Nano, yes. A long time ago. »  
  
« A time where you didn’t systematically run away from your problem, abandoning everybody in your trail. » Sawamura groaned.  
  
« For someone who used to say that emotions shouldn’t interfere, you’re pretty letting yours lead you, Daichi. Here you are, still mad at me, leading The Nano because of me. You became their leader just to be opposed to me. »  
  
« I became their leader because I’ve been chosen for this job. Just like you were. We were supposed to lead them together, but you ran away from us ! From me ! You abandoned this whole organisation between my hands ! »  
  
« Don’t act like if I didn’t had any purpose to do so ! Do you want me to remind you how Nano are recruited ?! How special agents are sent through all the Russia to eliminate the parents from promising children just to help themselves to them ! »  
  
Even if their guns were still in place, the leaders’ wraths were now directing to each other. It was incredibly irresponsible from them to not pay attention anymore to the two agents aiming at them, but apparently, the grievances toward each other were stronger than the hate they should have for you.  
  
« What did you just say ? » your timid voice suddenly raised.  
  
Sugawara’s eyes twitched with pain and remorse. He didn’t mean to hurt you, you didn’t have to be involved in his fight with Daichi.  
  
« What happened to our parents ? » you asked again.  
  
« So Daichi never told you ? » Sugawara rumbled. « Of course he didn’t. It would be too hard to keep his agents under his control if they knew the truth. Because yes, it is the truth. You probably grew up in an orphanage, right ? »  
  
« Stop it. » Daichi ordered, but Suga only glared at him.  
  
« Y-Yes… An orphanage in M- » you started.  
  
« Moscow, I know. We went to the same. You were pretty young when you arrived, right ? And I bet that you’ve been told that your parents died in a car accident. This is their favourite excuse. »  
  
« This… Yes, this is exactly what I have been told… »  
  
You lowered your gun, wide eyes staring at the floor as you fell on your knees, empty. It was too much for the same day.  
  
« Sorry, I know how it feels. That’s why I quitted The Nano when I learned the truth. But a certain somebody apparently didn’t do too much to change that. »  
  
This was too much now for Daichi too. Rolling his gun against his palm, he grabbed it by its cannon and used its butt to hurt Kôshi right in the face, so hard that the grey-haired man stumbled and watched with anger few scarlet drops crushing on the floor.  
  
« Don’t act as if you were the angel and me the demon ! » Daichi roared. « We could have change it if you had stayed with me ! If we were two to lead The Nano ! But you left ! »  
  
« What was I supposed to do ? To stay and lead those poor children when I knew what happened to their families acting like if it was nothing ?! »  
  
« And what was I supposed to do on my own ?! One single man can’t do anything against the main organisation in Russia ! You know it ! But you preferred to leave and take the lead of another organisation. It was way more simple for your conscience, right ?! Do you think it was easy for me to bear the responsibility to lead them knowing that they’ve been living in liars during all their childhood ?! Do you even know why I didn’t wanted to leave ?! Because I thought that if those poor children, as you say, unfortunately ended between my hands, then the least that I could do was to not abandon them ! »  
  
Daichi’s face was contrite, fuelled with anger and what you could only described as sorrow.  
  
« Those children had nothing… Nothing but me. » Your boss concluded. « I couldn’t… abandon them like you did. »  
  
Sugawara hand was holding his hurt cheek, his eyes trembling in emotion. This man wasn’t as heartless as you thought he was, finally. But the most surprising was obviously Daichi. You always considered that he was a strict, narrow-minded and emotionless leader. You had no idea that he was bearing, all alone, such a burden, and you now were feeling… grateful ? Yes, this was it. Elena, Tetsurô and you were still rather teens when you arrived here, in Japan, placed under Daichi’s commandment. And you could say that what he just said was true. You probably won’t have survived without a leader, or even worse, if you leader betrayed you. After being an orphan tossed around instructors and supervisors, your leader appeared to be your only point of reference, your only source of stability, of trust. But you couldn’t blame Sugawara either. Daichi had to lie to you during all those years, it wasn’t something everybody could handle.  
  
« I remember you saying that the threat had to come from the outside. That only The Crows could fight against the main gang in Russia. So tell me, Suga… What did you do during all those years ? »  
  
A pained sparkle was enlightening Daichi’s dark pupil as he spoke, all his bottled up feelings finally exploding.  
  
« You betrayed me in order to take The Crows’ lead to have a more powerful army, an army able to take the main gang down, but nothing changed ! You did nothing ! »  
  
« It’s not as simple as you think ! »  
  
Sugawara’s pale fingers left his reddened cheek, falling along his body.  
  
Still shocked from what you heard earlier, you were kneeling on the floor, eyes damp and head low, your brain processing again and again what Sugawara taught you.  
So, you weren’t an orphan because of an accident ? Your parents have been… murdered ? Murdered in cold blood by the organisation you’ve been serving all this time ? Sugawara’s point suddenly appeared way more justified than Daichi’s. How could you stay now that you knew the truth ? How could you serve yours parents’ killers ?  
  
Your shoulders started to shudder under your suppressed sobs, teeth biting hard on your lower lip to keep you from making any sound. If that’s what happened to your parents, so it was also the case for Tetsurô’s… For Elena’s… The whole thing was starting to make you sick.  
Tears started to roll down your cheeks in the purest silence, but a shadow slowly engulfed you, and you soon felt the warmth of a chest against your cheek. Kneeling in front of you, Nishinoya’s hands dropped his weapon and held you against him.  
  
« Yuu… » you started.  
  
« Shush. » He commanded. « Don’t think you’re all forgiven or anything, I’m still mad at you but… seeing the circumstances, I just thought that I would really be an asshole if I didn’t give you a truce. »  
  
This moment was bittersweet, and he wasn’t going to forget everything just because of few tears, you knew he was too upright for this. But you were actually too thankful and needy to mind, and you contented yourself with wrapping your arms around his torso and burying your crying face into the crook of his neck.  
  
« You know, when I quitted… » Sugawara murmured to Daichi, both of them totally ignoring you now. « My point was to take to lead of The Crows to use them against The Nano, against the main gang in Russia, the one who pulls the strings from Moscow… But I gave up as soon as I started to command them because… I thought that… If I use The Crows just to fulfil my own will, then I wouldn’t be any better than the monsters that made orphans out of us. In the end, I didn’t do anything against this system either… My betrayal… ended pointless. »  
  
He brought a hand over his face, turning around the wall as he felt the need to repose his forehead against it. All weapons were discarded on the floor now, and the silence was starting to fill the corridor again, only to be broken few seconds later by the same person who always fucked everything up.  
  
« Honey ! I’m here don’t worry !!! » Elena suddenly screamed, bursting into the place.  
  
« E-Elena ?! » you screamed in surprise, slightly pushing Noya away. « What are you doing here ?! Didn’t Tetsu tell you to stay at home ? »  
  
« Yes he did, but I couldn’t stand the idea of letting you doing god knows what all alone ! I asked Kenma to localise your cellphone but he directly told me where you were… Useless to say that I vomited a little when I understood that it was The Nest and- SURPRISE ATTACK ! »  
  
She suddenly turned around, throwing a metallic ball full of tear gas at Suga and Daichi’s feet. Unfortunately, nothing happened.  
  
« It’s broken ? » the little blond asked herself.  
  
« Elena… You forgot to take the pin out of it again… » you murmured, inured.  
  
« Fuck…Anyway, I’ll hold them back ! Take your Prince Charming and run away ! »  
  
She launched herself at Sugawara, trying to flatten his legs, but it just looked like a kid fighting her dad. Totally done with her shit, The Crows’ leader took a small taser out of his pocket and gave Elena’s right side a little impulsion, just strong enough to make her squirm backwards.  
  
« A taser, obviously ! » Daichi exclaimed. « I’ve been thinking about dozen of methods to calm her down, but I never thought about the taser… »  
  
« He’s really considering tasing her anytime she gets on his nerves, isn’t he ? » you thought. « She’s gonna end up being the first human power station. »  
  
A huge explosion made everybody bend over instinctively, and you felt Yuu retracting himself over your body, protecting you.  You heard debris crushing on the outside walls, but not a single scream followed.  
  
« What the hell is happening now ?! » Daichi groaned, rising his gun again in a defensive posture.  
  
Footsteps were soon reaching your ears, hard soles pummelling the metallic stairs in a growing drum roll. Voices were accompanying it, too muffled to be distinguished or identified.  
  
« Okay ! Everybody  ! Stop what you’re doing !!! The prettiest agent ever is here to explain everything ! »  
  
You felt your stomach tempting a back flip at the sight of Oikawa Tooru. Following closely, Tsukishima Kei made his entrance too, a frown haunting his features. But the most surprising of all was the third man that the blond man was helping to walk, not that he was wounded or blind, but his arms were tied behind his back and a bag had been put on his head.  
  
« Oikawa ? Tsukishima ?! » the two leaders exclaimed together.  
  
« What’s this fuckery ? » you heard Yuu growled, and you didn’t know if it was for the events’ turn or the two bosses’ sudden synchronisation. He finally realized that he was still holding you and, averting his eyes from you, he stood up a straight and instituted a good distance between the two of you. He wasn’t lying earlier, he was still mad at you.  
  
« Heh ?! What… What the hell happened to you ?! » Elena screamed, pointing at the two double agents who were, indeed, looking awful.  
  
Both of them had their faces covered in scratches and mud, and their clothes were torn to bits, as if they just faced an apocalypse on their own. Their hair were a mess, and Tsukishima’s new glasses were all scratched. One of its arms was even completely twisted.  
  
« It’s a long story… But I’m glad that nobody died yet because it would have been an awful waste due to an ever awfuller misunderstanding. » Oikawa said.  
  
« A misunderstanding ? » everybody echoed.  
  
« Yep ! The Nano and The Crows… Both of them have been manipulated by a third organisation. Somebody had a great time sowing discord and rising The Nano and The Crows up against each other. »  
  
Immersed in Oikawa’s speech, nobody noticed the new footsteps coming over here, and everybody tensed at the sounds of the door being so rudely opened that it crushed against the wall.  
  
« Noya-san !!! Is everything alright ?! »  
  
« Ryû !! » Noya sang, happy to see his friend in an almost good shape. His hip was still bleeding, but Nishinoya could say by his steady legs and averted eyes that Tanaka found some painkillers. « Everything’s alright, Ryû ! Don’t push yourself ! »  
  
« Yeah yeah… I was going away when I saw Tsukishima and this guy running inside, I thought it was more careful to follow them… God dammit, it’s such a fucking mess outside !!! You guys have no idea ! »  
  
Daichi et Sugawara’s hearts suddenly stopped. Their troops were probably still fighting in the streets ! If Oikawa and Tsukishima were right, if they were really being manipulated, they had to do something to stop it ! But they barely had the time to give a hint of a walk that Tooru was blocking their way, rising his hands in a calming sign.  
  
« It’s okay, it’s okay… All fights stopped already. We took care of it ! » he blinked with amusement.  
  
« Narcoleptic bombs, » Tsukishima explained blandly. « They’re all sleeping outside. And since a certain somebody didn’t listen to me, they doubly got it. The guys are going to sleep for at least six fucking hours. »  
  
« It’s not my fault ! » Oikawa screamed. « You were too evasive with your instructions ! »  
  
« « Don’t throw yours, mine has its pin out of it already. » I hardly see how it’s evasive. »  
  
« Party pooper, » the brown-haired man mumbled.  
  
« Excuse-me to interrupt but… Who’s this ? » you asked, pointing at the third man on his knees behind them, his face sill hidden in this ugly bag.  
  
« Ah yeah, he’s so talkative I almost forgot about him… » Oikawa said with a sweet and yet forbidding voice. « Let me introduce you the man behind pretty all The Crows and Nano’s encounters for at least the last year. »  
  
His hand, gifted with long and slim fingers, roughly grabbed the ersatz of a hood, finally revealing his face in broad daylight.  
The foreign man had brown thick eyebrows and green almond-shaped eyes, fringed by short black locks. His face was manly, his chin proud and his shoulders broad. Even in his situation, he was looking over this new crowd unimpressed and cold, as if he was thinking that he could dominate all of you if he wanted to. A black tattoo beginning on his right pectoral was spreading on his neck, and, narrowing your eyes, you could distinguish that it was an eagle.  
  
« The tattoo in the neck ! » Nishinoya thought. « Like Hinata said ! So… This man is the one who saved Hinata from Kageyama ! »  
  
Glancing at Tanaka, he saw him nodding at him, letting him know that he noticed the black inking too.  
  
« Ladies and gentlemen, I introduce you Ushijima Wakatoshi, leader of The White Swans. »

 

                                               


	18. Chapter 18

     Ushijima Wakatoshi. This name wasn’t unknown to you, but it was one of those names that you only occasionally heard, as if referring to a legend, a mystery. Even if you’ve never really been told the whole story, you heard enough about him to know that Ushijima wasn’t a man to mess with. He more verged on a urban legend than a real person, to be honest, and having now a face assigned to this name was like meeting a god, or a ghost.  
  
Ushijima Wakatoshi… Leader of The White Swans, the most powerful organisation throughout all Japan. It could sound weird that the identity of the strongest gang’s leader was such unknown, but The White Swans were even fiercer than The Crows, and even more secrete than The Nano. They were implacable, and totally invisible. It was impossible to know where they were, and why. Even Daichi and Suga didn’t know about The White Swans’ presence in their own town, or for how long. It was Ushijima’s organisation’s specialty : exterminating their target without even letting them realize what was happening to them before disappearing. Their killing-rate was so high that some people didn’t believe in their existence, arguing that it was impossible to erase so many agents without leaving any evidence like they did.  
  
« Ushijima… » Suga murmured, dumbstruck. « Since how are The White Swans in town ? I… I gave special informations to all my informers especially to spot you if you ever entered Miyagi… »  
  
« Me too, » Daichi frowned. « No matter how many traps you set, The White Swans always slip through the net. »  
  
Of course, since The White Swans’ reputation had been made out of their ability to destroy a whole organisation without even being seen, every other organisation’s leaders were extra-careful, too scared to be their next target without even knowing it. Discreetly, Elena elbowed you.  
  
« Who are The White Swans exactly ? » she asked as if she was simply asking you a cookies’ recipe.  
  
« Are you kidding me ?! You know… This organisation who literally crushed their rivals before vanishing. »  
  
« Oh, them ! I always thought it was a legend… I didn’t know they were real. That’s pretty stressing to have their leader right in front of us… »  
  
His gaze piercing and unbending, Ushijima didn’t say a word. At this point, you weren’t even sure he was blinking or breathing at all. This man’s presence alone was unbearable… And yet, despite his obvious superior strength, he didn’t do anything to free himself, as if he didn’t feel in danger. He wasn’t impressed at all, even on his knees surrounding by his enemies.  
  
« Ushiwaka-chan, » Oikawa started, making everybody experiencing a painful little heart-attack. This man sure had balls to call him like that ! « is the reason why Tsukishima and I ended in such a poor state. He tried to kill us earlier today, first with his gun… later with his car… »  
  
This wasn’t making any sense. The White Swans were reputed to exterminate a whole organisation in one single shot, it wasn’t like them to try to kill specifically two agents. Plus, why would Ushijima take care of them himself when he had the most redoubtable army under his control ?  
  
« Oikawa. » The eagle-tattooed man’s deep voice roared, making everybody’s breath hitched. « Don’t call me like that. »  
  
« Yeah, yeah… Anyway, it seemed that The White Swans surprisingly had their eyes bigger than their stomach this time, » he smiled. « Erasing an organisation is one thing, but two at the same time… Even Ushiwaka-chan couldn’t handle it without making few mistakes. »  
  
The White Swans’ leader glared at him, entrenching himself in his silence.  
  
« Two at the same time ? » Sugawara asked. « So you mean… Both of The Crows and The Nano were being targeted ? »  
  
« Yes. » Tsukishima confirmed. « But Ushijima opted for another tactic this time. He rose The Crows and The Nano up against each other and waited for you to kill each other. You’re both his biggest rivals in Miyagi, so he set up this plan to erase the two organisations without getting his hands dirty. »  
  
« But in his greed, Ushiwaka-chan neglected a thing. If it’s true that The Crows and The Nano are full of double agents from The White Swans, those organisations had double agents too ! Only Tsukishima and I could see the incoherences that led us to discover that a third party was pulling the strings from afar. So when he’s been told that we were actually both in the same place and that we were fatally going to uncover each other and understand all of his plan, he tried to kill us himself. »  
  
« The incoherences ? » Daichi said. « Explain yourselves. »  
  
« Okay but please, everybody sit down, coz it’s gonna be a long story ! » Tooru sang, sitting cross-legged on the dirty floor. « Everything started more than a year ago. »  
  
« A year ago ?! The White Swans have been there for so long without us noticing ?! »  
  
« Because all the informers Sawamura and you hired were infiltrated White Swans. » Tsukishima explained.  
  
« Exactly. So… tell me, Baldie, doesn’t she look familiar ? » Oikawa asked to Tanaka, pointing at Elena.  
  
« Well… now that you mention it… Yeah, she does. »  
  
« Heh ? Really ? I don’t think we ever met each other. » Elena answered.  
  
« You did, » you said, growing gloomier. « You just don’t remember, Elena… He’s the reason why you’ve got this scar on your throat. »  
  
The shock hit them like a truck.  
  
« That’s it… » Tanaka breathed, almost as pale as Noya now. « I remember now you’re… You’re the woman I… I think you were… »  
  
« Dead ? » Elena smiled. « God, I have to say that it’s been a close call ! It’s good to finally put a face on this bullet ! »  
  
A wave of relief suddenly overwhelmed Tanaka’s heart, sweeping away the guilt he’s been nurturing all this time. She was alive, he finally didn’t kill anyone !  
  
« Thank God, » Tanaka smiled back. « I know it’s weird but I’m really glad you survived ! Sorry for your throat… »  
  
« Oh, don’t worry about this. My husband told me I look super badass with it. »  
  
Grinding your teeth, you couldn’t help but still feel the burning sensation of anger irradiating your chest, but this fire was being suffocated by Elena’s natural forgiveness and Tanaka sincere apologies. This baldy didn’t look that bad after all… Maybe was he just like you… Maybe he hadn’t any other option than shoot…  
  
« Well, it’s not a coincidence ! » Oikawa continued. « Ushiwaka-chan carefully rose you up against each other this way : giving a mission to The Crows and giving its contrary to The Nano. Everytime one of you had to protect someone, the opposite gang was paid to kill the same person. Ushiwaka-chan’s plan was to incessantly make you encounter on the battlefield until one of your leader officially declare war, which Sawamura-san just did. »  
  
Daichi scowled at this. He unknowingly perfectly followed the plan Ushijima set up for him, and it made him angry against himself more than against The White Swans’ leader. From the corner of his eye, he was pretty sure he saw Sugawara grinned. He used to be a very impulsive person when he was younger, something Kôshi often teased him about regarding how many shits his temper led him to do. And apparently, he wasn’t all settled down yet. Damn it.  
  
« Ushiwaka-chan multiplied fights like this during the last year until his biggest and final plan : Hinata Shôyô. As usual, he was the same person paying for his death to The Nano and for his protection to The Crows. »  
  
« No, Tokyo paid us for Hinata’s death. » Daichi contradicted.  
  
« They paid us for Hinata’s death too. » Sugawara added.  
  
« And what were Tokyo’s motives ? » Oikawa smiled.  
  
« For the money. » The Crow affirmed.  
  
« For… not being eliminated from the tournament… » Sugawara said, perturbed.  
  
« See ! Incoherences ! Why would Tokyo gave you different motives for the same mission ? Because Ushiwaka-chan adapted his speech regarding to who he was speaking ! The Crows are forced to transfer a certain percentage of their profit to the main gang in Russia, so he gave Sawamura the motive of money to lure him. For Sugawara, he tabled on the honour. »  
  
« Tokyo never contacted any of you. » Tsukishima linked. « Plus, when Hinata’s death was first ordered to The Crows, it was supposed to be done immediately, whereas The Nano were asked to wait until the bets were closed. So it’s never been a matter of money. »  
  
« And only agents who were immerged in both our organisations could have known that ! » Elena suddenly understood.  
  
« So… once you get that we’ve been given faked motives, it was a piece of cake to get that we were being manipulated. » You said.  
  
« Yep ! And that’s not all. »  
  
« Ushijima purposely saved Hinata, right ?! » Nishinoya shouted. « Kageyama was supposed to shoot him down but somebody saved him ! He was saying the truth, he didn’t miss… »  
  
« And the tattoo confirmed it ! Nice, Noya-san ! » Tanaka shouted even louder, high-fiving his bro. « Hinata told us that his saviour had a tattoo in his neck ! »  
  
« He needed Hinata to stay alive so he could also involve The Nano later. It would have been simpler to just let Kageyama do his job and ask protection from The Nano, just like he always did, but Ushijima needed to put pressure on Kageyama… Because he’s one of the few people you know that could do some serious damages, don’t you ? You needed him to lose control. » Tsukishima asked to The White Swans’ leader.  
  
Only an annoyed « tch » escaped Ushijima’s lips, but this attitude was only confirming Tsukishima’s hypothesis.  
  
« And after that, Ushiwaka-chan just switched the missions. The Crows were in charge of killing Hinata ? Well not anymore, because he sent one of his agent recommending them to Ukai. And The Nano had to kill him. Regarding the absolutely outrageous amount of money promised to both sides, this mission was supposed to be the last before the war… But hopefully, a certain someone didn’t fulfil her job. » Oikawa winked at you.  
  
All eyes were suddenly turned onto you, making you instinctively take a step backward.  
  
« It’s a good thing you miss, honey ! » Oikawa sang, happily walking to you to lazily put an arm over your shoulders. « If you had killed him Tsukishima and I wouldn’t have had enough time to cogitate ! »  
  
Frowning, you rose your eyes on Tsukishima, ignoring Oikawa’s closeness.  
  
« That’s why you didn’t shot me, right ? » you asked him. « You said that I would be useful… That’s what you were referring to, right ? When you saw that I knew Hinata’s bodyguards, you understood that somebody was messing with The Nano and The Crows. »  
  
The blond nodded.  
  
« In fact, even your own encounter with Nishinoya had been planned by Ushijima. » He explained calmly.  
  
« What ?! » both of you exclaimed.  
  
« Remember. I don’t know what purposes you two gave each other, but both of you were waiting for a target or a client, weren’t you ? Knowing that one of you is a top ten ranked killer and that the other is a professional bodyguard, it’s not hard to guess what were your orders. As usual, the person you were supposed to kill or protect was the same, somebody sent by Ushijima. The plan was that you would kill each other when spotting an agent from another clan, but as you know… It didn’t happen. Your man never showed up, am I wrong ? »  
  
Nishinoya and you slowly shook your heads, silent.  
  
« That’s because Ushiwaka-chan didn’t expect you to sympathize before his agent’s arrival. When his pawn arrived near the bar and saw both of you talking together, he hesitated and called Ushiwaka-chan to know what to do. He wasn’t expecting any interaction between the both of you, and finally, the man was given the order to quit. After this, Ushiwaka-chan contacted both of your bosses again to cancel the missions with a fake reason. Right, Ushiwaka-chan ? »  
  
« Stop calling me that. » The aforementioned leader said, his voice emotionless and his face as imperturbable as usual.  
  
« Why ? » you breathed out. « Why did you give him the order to quit ? »  
  
Locking his eyes to yours, Ushijima’s answer was implacable.  
  
« Because I knew that one of you would blow their cover sooner or later. »  
  
« You two were the final touch of drama over the slaughter he was waiting for. » Oikawa added with a hateful twisted smile.  
  
You sometimes heard from Iwaizumi that he had a sick personality, but Ushijima beat him hollow.  
The silence between the all of you was heavy and stressful. The atmosphere was dark, the corridor slightly smelling the gunpowder from the fights earlier. Surprisingly, the one who spoke at this moment wasn’t Oikawa.  
  
« And what now ? » Ushijima said with defiance. « Do you think that because you hold me captive The White Swans will fall ? Don’t you think my men are on their way already ? That’s very naive of you. »  
  
« Oh but you seem to forget a thing, Ushiwaka-chan, » Oikawa sang, kneeling in front of him and taking his chin between his fingers in pure challenge. « All this year you spent to push The Nano and The Crows into killing each other showed us something… You’re a narcissistic and selfish little bitch who likes to watch his puppets move according to his will. I bet that you treat your own troops the same way. You’re too egocentric to not cooperate with us to save your life. »  
  
It was a good thing for Oikawa’s sake that Ushijima’s large hands were firmly tied, because if it wasn’t the case, you weren’t sure your double agent would still have a neck. Your gaze moved on Daichi and Suga, surprised to not see them step in. The both of them had their hands clasped on their guns behind their back.  
  
« So ? » The broad man asked. « What are your claims ? »  
  
« First, » Daichi started in a firmer voice than usual. « You’re going to give us the names of your double agents. »  
  
« We’ll send them back to you safe and sound, you have my word on it. » Suga added.  
  
« How generous from you, Crow. » Ushijima groaned. « To what do I owe such indulgence ? »  
  
« Nothing. I just hate to see blood being uselessly spilled, but I may have a change of heart if you keep using this haughty tone with me. » Sugawara’s eyes flashed as he said so, and, impressively, Ushijima’s head slightly ducked.    
  
« You’ve lost to us, Swan. » Daichi said. « You tried to take Miyagi, and you lost. Consider that this territory isn’t conquerable anymore and no harm will come to you or your troops. As you saw, we’ve got powerful brains amongst our ranks. They found you once, they’ll find you again, not to mention that we have under our commandment a professional shooter with such high-level skills that even you are scared of him. »  
  
Slowly, the impressive Crows’ leader made his way until he was in front of Ushijima, and Oikawa quickly slipped aside to not stand between them.  
  
« Oikawa is an idiot and rude person, but his skills at analyzing people are top-class. I trust his judgment about you. » He enounced, placing his cold cannon against Ushijima’s forehead.  
  
« Your men may be on their way, but they’re leaderless. Speak, and everyone in The White Swans will be left alone. Keep silence and it would be only a matter of time before we found the traitors among us and executed them. »  
  
Ushijima’s eyes twitched for the first time, and his eyebrows slightly frowned in annoyance. However, Oikawa was indeed right about him. Wakatoshi wasn’t a man who valued his subordinates’ lives that much, and he would willingly denounced them rather than being executed.  
  
His eyes meeting the floor, Ushijima started, with a hoarse voice, the long listing of all his double agents.

 


	19. Chapter 19

    One whole week had passed after the accident involving The Crows and Nano. One whole week where Nishinoya didn’t give some sign of life. You didn’t even try to reach him, knowing that he needed to be left alone until he was done dwelling on everything that happened.  
  
« So this is where I am now, huh ? » he mumbled to himself.  
  
Lying on his back on his couch, Nishinoya’s mind was clouded with all the unwelcome revelations. The fact that you lied all this time, that you were from not only another organisation, but a rival… To be honest, he could have handled all of this. He did the same to you after all, he lied too. But what was eating at him was the fact that you didn’t wave the flag of truce when you saw him on the battlefield. He wasn’t even that mad, but he felt betrayed, and moreover, he felt unloved.  
Because if the roles had been switched, he would never have done that. He wouldn’t have even consider the thought of lying a finger on a weapon aiming at you. Knowing that you were able to shoot when he was around your target, when the reason of his presence was precisely to be killed by your shot instead of somebody else, was driving him crazy. The fact that you had been able to keep silence about it wasn’t helping either. It felt like if he finally didn’t know so much about the woman he wanted to spent his life with, and all this mess was digging a big and acid hole in his heart, as burning as a bullet.  
  
Three little knocks dragged him out of his lethargy, and he didn’t even bother to answer. Tanaka would come in anyway, invited or not.  
  
« Noya-san, » the baldy said, closing the door behind him, « are you alright ? »  
  
« Hm ? Yeah. »  
  
His waist all bandaged, the reliable Ryûnosuke folded his arms over his chest, pulling an annoyed and quite scary face. The sight of his always joyful and hyperactive friend lying on his couch, immobile and staring into space, was started to worry him greatly. But he had no idea on what to do to help him. He did saw Nishinoya going through bad days before, but it had never been something that serious.    
  
« Noya-san, can I tell you something ? »  
  
Not expecting an answer, Tanaka pushed Yuu’s legs away and took their place on the couch, a frown wrinkling his forehead.  
  
« I won’t pretend that I know how you feel, but there’s something I want to say. You told me once that sometimes the best defence is attack. That sometimes you don’t have a choice… If you really meant this for me, then it should be the same for her. »  
  
Eyebrows lowering on his gloomy gaze, Nishinoya’s pupils slid over Tanaka’s face.  
  
« Why are you standing up for her ? You don’t even know her. »  
  
« I do know her ! You told me about her dozen of times ! And I’ve seen her a little last week… Trust me, Noya-san, she doesn’t look like an evil-minded liar. Good people do bad things, right ? »  
  
Nishinoya groaned and flipped onto his stomach, burying his face in a cushion. Tanaka’s point was valid, and yet he didn’t want to hear it. Somehow, he wanted to keep being angry at you, because he didn’t want to be fooled or blinded by love. His job made him careful, just like you.  
  
« And if I can add, » Tanaka kept going, « you can’t judge until you heard her own version of the facts. You didn’t let her a chance to explain herself yet, did you ? »  
  
Yuu sank lower in his couch. Tanaka’s point was valid. Really valid.  
  
« And I’ll finish with this little reminder… Tsukishima said that she’s a top ten ranked shooter, and yet she only wounded Hinata’s leg. I don’t think somebody with such a high grade and an absolute order to kill would miss. I mean, unless she missed on purpose of course… »  
  
Nishinoya could almost see Tanaka’s grin before his closed eyes, and the slight bounce of his couch indicated him that his friend just stoop up, ready to take his leave after happily planting seeds of doubt in his mind.  
  
« Damn you, Ryû ! » he shouted in his cushion, hearing the door being closed.

  
  
***

  
  
    Being put under house arrest was something you never experimented before, and the least that could be said was that you weren’t fond of it. Currently sitting on Elena’s couch between her and Tetsurô, the three of you watching TV with wide eyes, a blanket on your shoulders and a cup of tea between your hands. Honestly, you just looked like a bunch of seniors in a retirement home.  
  
« I didn’t know afternoon’s soap were THAT bad, » Elena commented.  
  
« Hm. » Kuroo and you hummed in concert.  
  
« By the way, why are the two of you squatting here again ? Didn’t Big Boss ordered you to stay at home too ? »  
  
« Well, we are staying at home. Just yours. » Tetsurô answered absently, his focus completely devoted to the TV.  
  
Jaded, Elena’s blue eyes moved to the screen again.  
  
« Hey Tetsu, do you think the secretary really is the murderer ? She looks like she sincerely loved him… » She asked, finally completely absorbed too.  
  
« I think so… I’m pretty sure this nasty lawyer is behind this… »  
  
« You two look like a couple of kids watching the new season of Pokemon… » You grinned.  
  
« The new season is airing already ?! » Tetsurô and Elena screamed in unison.  
  
« Dear Lord… »  
  
You tried to act done and all, but a faint smile was tugging the corner of your mouth. Even if these two gave you headaches, you were glad to have them. Elena reminded you of Kuroo in many ways, and even if they might be silly and childish, they also were surprisingly responsible and mature during hard times.  
  
When the confrontation between The Nano and The Crows broke out last week, both Daichi and Suga put you under house arrest, only taking Tsukishima and Oikawa with them, along with Ushijima. They told you that it would require several days to get rid of all the infiltrated agents among them, and that until the « Swan Hunt » mission was done, everybody should stay away. It felt weird, really, this sensation that your bosses were trying to protect you.  
Tanaka and Noya left before you, Elena and Kuroo did, without sparing you a glance. Left alone with them, you told everything you learned… including the bitter truth about your parents. The Nano’s recruiters weren’t the saviours you thought they were, they were cold-blooded murderers. And to think that the hands that take yours to lead in the orphanage when you were still in bereaved were secretly stained with your family’s blood… To think that you served them blindly and loyally all this time… All those thoughts were making you sick.  
  
But there was hope.  
  
If Daichi and Suga kept acting like a duo as they were now, if they kept working together… Then having your revenge wasn’t impossible. The Nano alone were no match for the main gang in Moscow, but if The Crows lent them a hand, everything could be different. There was hope for all those Russian children who still had their families.  
  
« Ohoho !! » Kuroo suddenly exclaimed. « Look ! I think the lawyer is trapped ! She’s gonna confess ! »  
  
You stiffened on Elena’s couch, slightly bending toward the TV with wide eyes and gaping mouths when all of your phones rang.  
  
« Fuck this shit ! » All the three of you shouted, the ringtones completely covering the actors’ voices.  
  
The same pouting frown was haunting your features as your screens lightened, the same characters printed on it.  
  
« Heh ? A SMS from Big Boss ? That’s pretty rare, » Elena commented, scrolling through the text.  
  
Your own eyes were sailing through your boss’s words, widening a little at the content.  
  
« An appointment at our headquarter ? »  
  
« Looks like business is starting again, » Kuroo grinned.

  
  
***

  
  
    The impressive crowd you mingled with as soon as you approached your headquarters was kinda disturbing. You weren’t used to see so many people around a secrete gang’s lair, and it spontaneously put you on the alert. You heard the poor Elena’s being tossed around, the crowd dragging her away until Kuroo grabbed her by her collar and kept her near him, her feet ghosting over the bitumen. You were about to snort at this when Tetsurô’s second hand yanked you backward to hold you against him too.  
  
« You’re too small for this world, » your asshole of a brother smirked.  
  
« Fuck you. » Elena and you answered.  
  
« I love you too, sisters of mine. Let’s be careful around here, okay ? Look at everybody… »  
  
Obedient, you mentally scanned few random faces around you and understand what Kuroo was meaning. There were familiar visages and unknown ones, and everybody was on the defensive, glancing and glaring at each other.  
  
« The Crows ! » Elena almost yelled, but Kuroo’s hand muffled her voice.  
  
« Exactly. All those people are both from The Nano and The Crows. Their Boss, that man with the mole… I think he convoked them just like Big Boss did with us. »  
  
« He convoked his troops ? » You said, astonished. « He convoked his troops at their enemy’s headquarter ? »  
  
« Nothing surprises me anymore, you know… » Kuroo sighed. « Let’s go. Stay near me. »  
  
    Entering the familiar building, your eyes widened when you saw how crowded the hall was. You had no idea The Crows were so numerous, they could totally overpower The Nano if they wanted to. To think that you were the ones who initiated an attack against them suddenly sounded ridiculous. If you hadn’t take them by surprise, you surely would have known a crushing defeat.  
  
« Hey, look, » Elena murmured, elbowing you.  
  
You followed her pointing finger, only to see Nishinoya and Tanaka entering the building, unsure and nervous. They were on enemy territory after all.  
  
« So that’s Mister Boyfriend, huh ? » Kuroo said in a disdainful voice. « I imagined somebody taller… »  
  
« No, please, no joke on his height, » you grinded, tensed.  
  
Tanaka was the first who noticed you, and you could have swear that he addressed you a slight nod, as if greeting you. Perturbed, you returned the gesture and felt your heart ached when he murmured something to Nishinoya’s ear.  
His golden eyes landed on you, and it seemed that his gaze was holding more embarrassment than wrath this time. He fidgeted a moment, Tanaka next to him, swiftly gesturing and speaking, a frown appearing between his eyebrows when Nishinoya walked away from you and him.  
  
The whole hall suddenly went completely silent when Daichi and Sugawara appeared in the stairs, standing next to each other. The sight of both the bosses of your organisation was as unexpected as intimidating.  
  
« Agents ! » Daichi spoke first. « As you know, The Crows and The Nano have been fighting over the same territory for many years now ! But after what happened last week, we have to react and change our habits and principles ! »  
  
The crowd, completely silent, was in awe at how powerful the energy exuding from him was.  
  
« Both our sides suffered losses due to the events last week, » Sugawara added. « We’ve been blinded and manipulated by a third organisation who knew about our mutual rivalry and used it against us. We might have win the battle, but not the war. It’s only a matter of time until The White Swans plotted their revenge. If we want to face them, we have no other choice than cooperate ! »  
  
This last sentence send a shiver of murmurs through all the crowd. Cooperate ? The Nano and The Crows were ordered to… cooperate ?  
  
« We won’t tolerate any rebellion about this decision ! » Daichi shouted. « You’ll have to accept this : yesterday’s opponent is tomorrow’s ally ! If you can’t work with this, just quit ! From now, there are no more Crows or Nano, we’re one whole team ! Sugawara and me are your rulers of equal value starting now ! »  
  
You glanced around you, meeting several other faces as surprised as yours, but amazingly enough, nobody rebuffed. Everybody here was a grown-up agent knowing that getting in Daichi or Suga’s way wasn’t a good idea, and everybody understood the necessity to cooperate as well. It wasn’t a caprice from your rulers, it was your only option to survive.  
  
« We don’t expect you to act as coworkers immediately, » Kôshi said in a softer voice. « We knew you have different principles and skills and that it will take some time before you can work as one whole organisation, but it’s not impossible. Just keep in mind that from now, The Nano and The Crows don’t exist anymore. From now, we’re The Scavengers ! »  
  
An amazed sound of exhalation shook the crowd. The Scavengers… From now, all of you were Scavengers… Fair enough.  
  
« One last thing ! » Daichi exclaimed. « For the ones here who used to belong to The Nano… A mission in Moscow is planned for the next month. I’ll explain the details to you later but… It’s about time you know the truth about the main gang in Russia. Everybody is free to join, former Nano or not. Consider this as our last mission wearing the now obsolete name of Nano. Dismiss ! »  
  
You saw your coworkers dashed through the crowd, following Daichi who was walking back upstairs. You could see the lack of understanding twisting their faces in a worried grimace and couldn’t help but feel bad for them, already knowing what kind of truth Daichi was about to reveal. They had no idea of what was coming…  
  
« Hey, look who’s coming, » Kuroo groaned, his severe gaze locked somewhere among the people.  
  
His pace fast and self-assured, Nishinoya was making his way to you, the agents before him parting like the Red Sea. Tanaka was following him in his footsteps, staying in the background as if not wanting to step in what was going to happen. Your heart pounding fast, you waited for Nishinoya to initiate the dialogue.  
  
« Why the leg ? » he asked.  
  
« What ? » you blinked, not understanding what he was referring to.  
  
« Hinata. Why did you shoot his leg ? You’re in the top ten of the best killers, aren’t you ? You could have killed him. So why ? Why did you content yourself with only wounding him ? »  
  
His tone was firm, but not hateful.  
  
Slightly troubled by his question, it took you few seconds before giving him a proper answer, your gaze locked on the floor.  
  
« When I saw you down here… Everything went blank. That was the first time I couldn’t keep calm on the battlefield, I didn’t know what to do… First I thought about giving up on this mission, but Big B-… Sawamura-san pressured me… He told me that if I didn’t do something in the ten seconds, he would sent Iwaizumi to do my job. »  
  
« Iwaizumi ? »  
  
« Our number one killer… Iwaizumi don’t go in for subtleties. He wouldn’t have contented himself with only killing Hinata, he would have erased everybody in his way. You included. »  
  
You paused for a moment, slowly raising your eyes to finally meet his.  
  
« Do you have any idea how short ten seconds are to take this kind of decision ? Maybe if I had more time, I would have find a way to spare everybody, but I hadn’t. The only thing I could come up with was that… my order was strictly to keep Hinata from playing his match, so injured knees seemed to be more than enough to fulfil my mission without causing you any troubles for having your client killed. It seemed to be a good compromise at the moment… However… I don’t know how but… You got in the way. »  
  
You clenched your fists, teeth nervously chewing on your lower lip.  
  
« I didn’t even see you moving… I don’t even know how you spotted me. I… I never aimed at you. »  
  
« That’s because Noya-san only moves on pure instinct, » Tanaka thought. « He probably can’t explain why he dived in front of Hinata himself. »  
  
« You spoke as if I didn’t valued your life as much as you do with my own, » you added. « But it’s false. Aiming with you around wasn’t easy, knowing that I shot you down wasn’t easy ! I felt like if I didn’t deserve you anymore… That’s why I was distant, that’s why I tried to leave ! I understand that you can be mad or disappointed but I won’t let you say again that your life doesn’t matter to me because it’s not true ! »  
  
Yuu’s gulped at this as Tanaka’s reminder rang through his mind.  
  
« Sometimes you don’t have the choice… » Damn it.  
  
The silence between you was even heavier now that the crowd surrounding you had gotten noisy with Daichi and Suga’s new directives. Elena and Tanaka were glancing at each other, as if mutually asking if they had any idea how this situation was going to end. But weirdly enough, it wasn’t Nishinoya’s voice or yours that broke the silence, but Tsukishima’s.  
  
« Can you, please, let go of me now ? »  
  
Heads turning around, you could see that your older brother was dragging Tsukishima by his collar, the poor blond man having no other choice than following him.  
  
« Hey, loverboy, » the bed-headed man addressed Nishinoya. « Just in case you’re still doubting her feelings, she was ready to die for you, so you better think twice before hurting her again. »  
  
Nishinoya’s eyes widened when he heard this. It was an aspect of the story he didn’t knew about.  
Now that he was thinking about it without having his judgment distorted by his resentment, he was starting to find himself stupid. Why did he doubt you like this ? Why didn’t he think that you had a reason to act like you did ? Now that he knew the real circumstances you had to work under, he wasn’t sure there was still a gap between how you acted and how he would have. To be honest, he was starting to realize that he might have done the same. Good people do bad things, right ?  
  
« I’m not lying, you know, » Tetsurô smiled, seeing Noya confused. « Look, I even have a witness. »  
  
He finally let go of Tsukishima’s collar, the blond man nervously adjusting his new glasses on his thin nose. God, he didn’t wanted to be involved in all this sentimental mess…  
  
« Come on, baby bird, » Kuroo said in a intimidating smile. « She kept me from knocking out all of your teeth, so you owe her. Tell him what happened on the roof. »  
  
« Fine. » Tsukishima sighed, closing his eyes. « I was infiltrated, she thought I was about to shoot Tanaka-san and you, so she literally pinned me down before I could brushed the trigger. »  
  
He didn’t add anything despite Kuroo’s glare, and the dark-haired man had to tell the end of the story himself.  
  
« Tsukishima’s order was to shoot her. He didn’t because I interfered, but if I hadn’t, she would be dead today, and do you want to know why, loverboy ? » he asked, towering over Nishinoya.  
  
« W-Why ? »  
  
« Because her guilt was so astonishingly strong that she was fucking ready to die as a punishment for what she did to you. If that’s not enough to convince you, then you don’t even deserve to breathe the same air as her and I’ll personally make sure you never see her again. »  
  
« Tetsu, stop ! » you scolded. « That’s none of your business ! »  
  
« It is ! » he shouted. « I almost lost one of my sisters because of this guy, so I want to be sure he’s valuable of you ! And lemme say that for now, he’s not. »  
  
He towered over Nishinoya again, his shadow completely swallowing him.  
  
« What do you have to say, loverboy ? Aren’t you going to stand for her ? »  
  
Head ducked, Yuu didn’t answer him, his body stiff and all his muscles tensed. You felt your throat tightened at this, his unusual calm eating at your nerves.  
But suddenly, just when Tetsurô was standing up straight, a powerful punch reached his stomach and made him bend over enough that Nishinoya could murmur to his ear.  
  
« You’re going to be the most annoying brother-in-law ever, do you know that ? »  
  
Kuroo smirked, a struggled laugh escaping his lips as Nishinoya went past him.  
  
« Y-Yuu ? » you stuttered, automatically adopting a defensive posture just in case he wanted to punch your stomach too, but all he did was to catch your arms to lower them.  
  
He took a last step forward, his hands cupping your face as his lips crushed against yours, eager. Slightly startled at the beginning, you relaxed as the tip of his tongue tickles your lips, craving to meet yours.  
A faint sigh escaped you as you let him deepen and control the kiss, pressing yourself against him, finally sincerely enjoying his warmth and scent you’ve been deprived of for almost a month. Nishinoya’s hands were caressing your back and hips, mapping your familiar form as if he wanted to be sure that he was still knowing you by heart. Your own finger were playing in his dark locks, savouring their smoothness.  
  
« Disgusting. » Tsukishima’s voice grouched.  
  
« So cute… » Elena sniffled.  
  
« Is he fucking grabbing her ass ? » Kuroo asked in a threatening tone.  
  
Nishinoya pulled away, addressing his eventual brother-in-law a toothy grin, and before you could even react, he was carrying you away bridal-style.  
  
« Yuu ?! » you exclaimed. « What are you doing ?! »  
  
« Exactly what it looks like ! Kidnapping you to find a spare room ! »  
  
« Hey !! No lovey-dovey business until the wedding !!! Do you hear me ?!! Hey !! » Tetsurô yelled, restrained by Elena.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOHOHO NEXT WEEK WILL BE THE LAST WEEK FOR THIS STORY !!!!


	20. Chapter 20. EPILOGUE

    Your boots hammering the cold floor of the airport, you stopped in front of the impressive panel announcing the next arrivals and departures. Your suitcase at your feet were full of warm clothes, weapons being impossible to bring with you with all the security you’ll have to face due to the anti-terrorism campaign. Your hand nervously played with the scarf around your neck, betraying your anxiety. Hopefully, two arms soon pulled you against a warm body, a low voice murmuring to your ear.  
  
« Relax, everything’s gonna fine, » Nishinoya said lovingly.  
  
« I hope so, » you said, turning around to face him.  
  
Smiling, his hands tenderly caressed your cheeks, trying to give you some of his assurance.  
  
« This is the first time I’m coming back to Russia… » you said. « And defeating the main gang isn’t going to be easy either, even if we can rely on the element of surprise… »  
  
« God I wish I could come ! » Nishinoya shrieked. « Why does Daichi-san need me so much here ? »  
  
« Because The Scavengers need a maximal protection against The White Swans… We both have our own battles to give, » you smiled, putting your arms around his neck.  
  
« Can’t wait until all of this is over, » he admitted, giving you a quick kiss. « How long are you staying in Moscow ? »  
  
« Sugawara-san told us that it would take us about two months. The main gang isn’t going to be a piece of cake. »  
  
« You better be back in time, because I remind you that we’re moving into our new apartment in three months and there’s no way I’m packaging all your clothes alone. »  
  
« Come on, you’re more of a fashion victim than I am, » you grinned.  
  
He stuck his tongue out at this, but the worry he felt was too strong, and he couldn’t keep joking.  
  
« Be careful, okay ? »  
  
« Yes mom. »  
  
« I’m serious ! You told it yourself… It’s not going to be a piece of cake. Be careful. Extra careful. I don’t want to see a single bruise on your perfect skin when you come back. »  
  
« Same here, The White Swans aren’t going to be a child’s play either. Extra carefulness for you too. »  
  
« I promise. »  
  
The recorded feminine voice finally resonated through all the hall, praying the people flying to Moscow to present themselves for the boarding at door number five.  
  
« Gotta go, » you told Yuu, heavy-hearted.  
  
« You’re not gonna cry, are you ? Because if you do, I do ! Look ! » he sniffled, even if your own eyes were still dry.  
  
You threw yourself into his arms, hugging him tighter than usual, inhaling his scent as if you were scared to forget it as soon as you would let go, as if you wanted to be able to have it on your skin for the next weeks. His own arms tightened around your waist as he slowly rocked you, and you heard his sniffing getting louder.  
  
« Okay, I’m starting to seriously consider the idea of folding myself into your suitcase now ! »  
  
« Time for me to go then, » you smiled.  
  
He cupped your face with his hands, giving you one languid kiss until the recorded voice called for your flight’s passengers again.  
  
« I’m going to ask Ryu and Elena to perform the Single Ladies’ choreography so I could propose to you when you come back. »  
  
« Please don’t. » You shivered, picturing Elena and Tanaka in those black swimsuits and high heels.  
  
He pecked your lips few more times until you had to slip out of his embrace, clumsily grabbing your suitcase, making your way through the crowd and occasionally glancing back at him.  
  
The last thing you heard before leaving the Japanese ground was an awful reprise of Whitney Houston’s masterpiece « I will always love you ».

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally, this is the end of this story.... I feel a bit sad to be honest, I really enjoyed writting it and getting excited comments every saturday.  
> Thanks to every single reader here who took the time to appreciate my work and left me comment or kudos, you guys have been amazing and I hope you had a good time with this crazy little alternative universe.  
> Maybe see you soon in another story =) Kisses !


End file.
